Book of Collector : Naruto Ultimate Harem
by Naruhina 123
Summary: Dark Forces has control on Multiverse. Only Two were remains,for saving those two world and multiverse. (W1)The Shinobi world Naruto and his four friends, were merge with Mordern world Naruto's..(Dxd Universe),Things get very hot and steamy for the our Blonde Ninja (Saving Multiverse). Send any requests/suggestions, Pm/Review. NarutoxHarem! Don't like it don't read it.
1. Erza Scarlet

**Disclaimer : I Do not own Naruto and other anime are belong to respective author.**

 **This is multiverse story...as the world is base on High School Dxd ...As Naruto will battle against mutliverse girls in High School Dimension.**

Naruto was headed over to Yakiniku Q barbeque restaurant to meet up with Sakura and his fellow Konoha 12 teammates. He had just been inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage of Konoha in a private ceremony by Kakashi and Tsunade hours ago and now he was looking forward to a nice dinner with his friends.

He soon arrived at Yakiniku Q barbeque and went inside, what awaited him turned out to be a big surprise. Not only were his fellow Konoha 12 teammates all here (including Sai), but also Konohamaru and his teammates Udon and Moegi along with Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.

Also in attendance were the Konoha 12's jounin instructors, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy and Yamato as well as Anko, Iruka, Tsunade and Shizune. Also in attendance were the Sand Siblings and with them was Matsuri, who had recently married Gaara months ago. Everyone turned when they heard him walk in and smiled when they saw him.

"Uh oh hold on a minute, was I supposed to be here earlier or something?" Naruto said and Sakura came up to him and grinned.

"You arrived just in time Naruto-kun, we gave you a different time so everyone else could get here before you did. Besides, it wouldn't be right if the guest of honor arrived before all the guests. Well come on don't just stand there, come on in." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto toward the front of the restaurant onto a small stage before she grabbed a microphone.

"Alright everyone let's get this party started, you know what to do. Ready, and…" Sakura said before she held the microphone out to the crowd.

"Congratulations on your inauguration as Hokage Naruto!" everyone in attendance said as Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi released some streamers and a banner dropped behind Naruto with the word: "CONGRATULATIONS!" in italicized block capitals written on it. Naruto grinned happily before he accepted a drink from Sakura.

"Cheers everyone." Sakura said before everyone raised their glasses and knocked them together Naruto smiled at his friends before going over to the bar that for tonight was being managed by Tsunade.

 _ **~Hours Later~**_

The surprise party for Naruto had just ended and now everyone was on their way back to their respective homes (the Sand Siblings would be staying in Konoha for a few days for the upcoming Kage Summit that would be taking place in a few days). Naruto was on his way back to his old home.

Naruto sighed as he really enjoy his moment with everyone but when back to his apartment he felt empty his house.

" **Congratulation…Finally you're dream shall coming true.** "

"Yeah…Kurama.." Naruto give him a deep sighed.

" **What happened brat?.. you don't felt enjoy it.** "

"it's nothing Kurama. It's just…" Naruto sighed he sat on couch…" I just bored to living alone"

" **You are not living alone….You've me…a wait…you're now holder of all 9 bijuu's…so they're with you…should I called them..** "

Naruto bored at his bijuu's speech. "Cut it out. Kurama."

" **Do you want a girl.** " Kurama asked.

"Well, Yeah...i think about Other girls all of them were busy with their own life…"

" **Explain…** "

"Sakura and Ino spending time with Sasuke… Tenten well she is not interest in me…Hinata…well I see she is more hang out with Kiba…I think they are dating…."

" **But you can't judge only it look.** "

"Well never mind today also I spend my time alone…."

" **But you can share with me wait I'm guy and …if you want girl..wait Do I called Matatabi, Kokuo or Saiken…they female time with you..** "

"Ha…ha…very funny Kurama…like they would came. If I got a girl the how is my life Before fourth Ninja war…."

" **It's must be very interesting…** " He was resting until a large book appeared out of nowhere and dropped…besides..him

"What the hell ?" Naruto slowly sat up and picked the rather heavy book up. "By the Log, this thing weighs a good twenty pounds. Is there a way to make it smaller?" as soon as Naruto said those words the book shrank in his hand, which made him blink. It was now the size of a paperback novel.

It was even addressed to him strangely enough. On the front in big bold letters were the words 'TO NARUTO UZUMAKI, READ ME!' Naruto looked the book over, turning it looking for a summary or a title of the book.

"I hate reading." Naruto said."

"Come on read it..i can't sense any explosive or genjutsu place on book..so it's not threaten."

Naruto blinked as he see a one page slip out from the

"Naruto Uzumaki, Congratulation for great victory and inauguration of Hokage candidate…" Naruto and Kurama shocked and surprised…." It's not surprising looks on both of you…Never mind…Naruto and Kurama both you were great partner…

"What do you say…Kuruma should I opened it ?" and what is meaning of upcoming event?"

Naruto smiled he did complete it promised. Before he read any …he heard the sudden knock... "now who is this time…" He open the door. He surprised to seeing to see three people…it's none of other then….. "Sasuke..Sakura-chan…and Hinata…..what you guys doing here? " He look at his alarm clock "And this time…"

"Same as usual..a dobe…" Sasuke gave a friendly smirked not arrogant. As Naruto give him a small glared.

"Cut it out both off..you.." Sakura said with small sigh and Hinata giggled at them.

"Uhh…Naruto-kun..can we come in.." A cute Hyuuga said.

Naruto blinked and nodded as he let them come in. "Okay..Now tell me what are you doing here? "

"We are getting bored Naruto…" Sakura said. As Naruto surprised it. "I shall explain you….Sasuke was bored being living alone in old compound…"

"You've still company…who girl name…ohh yeah…Karin…." Naruto said.

"Don't called that name…she is more troublesome than fangirls..she never leave me alone on a single minute…whenever I go any place she attaches to me like a glue…not even me alone when I ever go into ba…" but Naruto cut of him.

"Sasuke..watch your words…we've ladies here.." Naruto said..as he seen the reaction from girls..a jealous Sakura and blushing Hinata. Sasuke blinked notice the reaction from girls and nodded.

"So Sasuke called anbu to capture her and leave me alone" Sasuke said.

"Okay…I thought Sakura would giving you company..." Naruto said.

"Nahn…My parent were gone out of town for a week..so Hinata stay at my place as we discussing about Kiba's crush..Sara…"

Naruto eyes widened…"Kiba's girlfriend…Sara.."

Hinata nodded…"Yeah..Naruto-kun…he asking me about certain tips to impress her…"

" _But I though…._ _ **Don't say that right now things getting worst...and plus you still have chance to close to Hinata girl…**_ " Naruto nodded but blushed at Kyuubi's pervert thought.

"You though what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing it's really nothing…" Naruto said as sweets came over his face. But this notice by Sakura.

"Oh might be you though….Kiba and Hinata was really couple…don't you?" Sakura asked.

"No that won't happen I don't have love feelings for Kiba." Hinata replied it quickly. As She turned to Naruto and blushed. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were talking a friendly stuff. Sasuke got bored suddenly he glanced at the book were corner of the couch.

"Hey what this book ?" Sasuke asked as he picked the book. This caught attention of all trio.

" I really don't know about this book. It's just came out nowhere and….." Naruto interrupt.

Sasuke opened the book...A bright flash appear though the book.

"WHAT THE HELL.." Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata covered their eyes...As the booked closed as fall on the ground as none of the person was there in the room.

So Where all they've gone...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some where in Another Universe...

At a train-station in Tokyo Japan, a young man of about 16 years old, named Naruto Uzumaki was to get on the train to Kuoh, to start his new life. Naruto is an orphan, he never knew his parents, nor did he have any family members. He has lived in an orphanage, since the death of his parents when he was only two years old. Naruto's parents died in a car crash, so he has had to do whatever he had to, in order to have any happiness.

He moved to Kuoh so that he could start making money and make something of himself. By the time he was sixteen he joined Kuoh Academy, as it had become a co-ed school.

During his time in Kuoh Academy, Naruto had form a great friendship with Aika Kiryuu, Murayama and Katase even if they don't really hang out with him much…they were nice to him, unlike Issei and his perverted group. He also became friends with another fellow 2nd year student named Momo Hanakai, the two could often be seen talking and hanging out with one another while at Kuoh Academy.

"Look, it's Rias and Akeno!" a girl squealed, causing Naruto to turn around and see the two great ladies and frown.

He had pour out his heart and soul to Rias Gremory in the first year in front of the entire school on Valentine's Day only to be rejected with her saying, "You are not what I am looking for." He was the laughing stock of the school for weeks. Aika Kiryuu, Muruyama and Katase was sometimes they comfort him.

6 months afterwards he fell in love with the sadistic Akeno and decided to try his luck with her but he decided to ask her out in private. He waited for her to be alone before he approached her with pink roses (they are her favorite) and tried to give them to her, but she rejected him even more swiftly than Rias had saying, "If you can't even get President's attention, then there is no way you will be getting mine." Then she walked away as tears came out of his eyes.

It took Naruto the rest of the year to get over Akeno, but he did. At the start of his new year he saw a girl, she was a first-year student her name being Koneko Toujou. His heart started to beat the moment he saw her, and he decided to ask her out before anyone else got the chance. He ran up to her and asked her out but she ignored him and passed him like he was not there.

Even after all three of them rejected him, he still wanted to be with them and he did not know how until he learn that they were all in a club together. He decided to join the club so he could be near to them and who knows they could fall in love with him but his dream was shut down as he approached them at the club. "This club is for people with special gifts and you are not one of them," Rias told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto heard the screams of some familiar voices as the perverted trio ran past him. "Damn it Issei" he growled. He hates Issei, because he always seem to be peeping on his friends and a few days ago he overheard Rias telling Koneko to observed Issei. "I can't believe Rias is interested in him and not me."

Murayama and Katase came running towards him. "That pervert tried to peep in the Girls changing room," a panting Murayama said, "I am going to kill him one of these days!" Katase was trying to calm her down as she continued to rant.

"Naruto-kun…Please do something?" Katase begged.

"Why? I like when she is like this since she looks cute when she is angry." Naruto said with small smile which seemed to calm her down before her face turned red. Katase giggled at her blushing friend.

"Thank you Naruto-kun you always know how to calm her down" Katase said with a smile on her face.

Naruto gave them fox grinned, "Of course I do, I am your friend after all."

"Hehehheehhe and a very good friend too" Naruto look at both girls.

"Hey Kiryuu-chan"

"Hey my Blonde price..."

Naruto smirked "You never learned don't you."

"What can you say blonde!" She adjusted her glasses. "I'm...

"Queen of Perverts..i know that..Plus you're big fans of Anime.. I know that..also.."

Kiryuu smirked " You don't know world of Anime..You could learned many thing if you watch."

"I'll pass" Naruto sweet dropped and ran away.

Kiryuu giggled as she love to talked to him about anime girl.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After the recess Naruto somehow convinced Muruyama and Katase.."Lets hang out guys."

The three of them went out into town to find something to do. Not knowing where to go first, Katase asked Naruto where he would like to go. Naruto had suggested that they try the new 'arcade' that had opened up in town.

When they got there, the three of them were amazed to see people playing on the large machines. They spent hours there, playing the games. For each of them, it was the most fun they'd had in such a long time. They wanted to stay there forever but couldn't and as it was starting to get late, and the arcade would be closing soon.

Naruto decided to try one last game before leaving, the crane game. Putting in the money necessary, Naruto set about winning them each a prize. First, he managed to win Katase a stuffed raven doll. For Murayama however, her prize made her look at it in shock. It was a stuffed panda. She subconsciously brought her hand to her stomach. Katase, seeing her reaction gave her a little shove, and noticed that Naruto had a downtrodden expression on his face.

"Sorry… Forgot about the...you know." Naruto said.

Murayama however, quickly snatched the panda from Naruto, and looked at it. "Nah… it's okay, you can take it…since you love pandas" Murayama and Katase smile at him

"Thank you Naruto-kun.. See you tomorrow.." Both girls smiled and left Naruto.

"Bye Girls." Naruto Said with smiled.

After certain distance...Muruyama and Katase smiled at each other.

"See i told you..." Katase said.

"Whatever we just follow Our Kaichu..Order." Muruyama sighed. "Basically he is trouble some guys who comes our Kaichu ways."

And here Naruto as the girls left Naruto smile vanished and tears fell out of his eyes as he heard the conversation with girls.

 _Flash back_

" _I hate this..." Muruyama said with irritated tone._

" _I know Muruyama we doing from keep him away from Kaichu order...i don't want him to come close to our Kaichu." Katase said._

" _But i want to learned many important things instead of hanging out with this stupid blonde." Muruyama said with irritated tone._

" _Muruyama..keep it down.." Muruyama said._

" _What he just stupid asking Rias-Kaichu, Akeno-senapi and Koneko on dates who always rejected him but no he follow them like stupid puppy." Mururyama said._

" _You angry because you missed the session from kaichu." Muruyama nodded. "But can we enjoy a little bit pleased."_

 _Muruyama sighed in defeat and nodded._

 _Flash back end._

" _I'm nothing but a stupid huh.."_ Naruto thoughts as he again betray by persons that he close to him he called friends. As He left...Suddenly Naruto about to left the place he eyes glance at old book. He has hobby reading but he felt a some familiar feeling with this books. _Why do i care about those freak out i'll looked forward..."_ He purchase that book...

And he left with a mysterious book.

As Naruto on his way to his home...Naruto looked at the book its really really weird and his name written as Dimension Souls. As Naruto Opened the book as he touch the first page a brust spark gone through his body. Naruto and the book fall into ground.

"What was that..." Naruto thoughts as he felt an electricity. Naruto got up clean the dust on his clothes and took the book.

" **Behind you ...Naruto."** Naruto eyes widened at unknown voice. " **I tell you everything just watch out."**

The woman wore a silver breastplate with a bronze cross-shaped design marking the front. Her attire also featured a navy, blue skirt and a pair of brown boots that rose up halfway in length to her calves. Lastly, her most prominent feature was without a doubt her stunning red hair that matched his mother in intensity.

"A Who are you ? And why are you wearing that weird clothes ?"

Startled by the unfamiliar voice, Erza whirled around directing the tip of her blade to the stranger's throat in one fluid motion. She hadn't even heard or sense him arrive until he spoke.

Her hazel brown eyes met ocean blue that reflected neither fear or worry. "Um, hi?"

It didn't even take her longer than a second to withdraw her sword.

"Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Erza Scarlet."

" **So you're the chosen one...huh"** Erza Said with a Dark voice.

Naruto trembling at her voice " **Naruto...She is the one of the dark Multiverse girls. You've to seal him in that book"** Naruto looked at his book. **"Before she could destroy this place."**

"Why should she tried to destroy Japan." Naruto yelled.

" **Oh so this place called a Japan a well never mind..."** Kurama rubbed his temple.

"Do you think you can stop me?" she questioned through narrowed eyes. This man's head was held up far too high if he was underestimating her this much.

"Wait. Miss Erza I don't wanna fight you." Within seconds, The book glow insert into his chest.

and that point two new broadswords materialized in a golden light and flew into the grip. Kicking off the ground, Erza launched towards Naruto twisting her body in midair to slash twice, once with each blade.

Naruto eyes widened as he really freakout from the girl he never met but his boy move leaped backwards creating a large divide.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Erza had already noticed this and took full advantage. The knight continued her charge towards A Student reaching him in a matter of seconds with both blades raised.

"Hah!"

The two broadswords moved towards him without any sign of stopping. But the blonde body once move on his own he moved his palm from the side in order to hit and redirect the tip of the blade away from his person but what happened instead shocked both of them.

As soon as his palm made contact with the side of the blade, his thrust completely destroyed Erza's weapons into fragments. The scarlet warrior's eyes widened as she watched the bits and pieces of her weapons scatter into the air. Without a moment's hesitation, she jumped back to gain some distance away.

Her eyes focused on the new recruit intently, scanning over him in search for any signs of magical enhancement or hidden weapons. If anything, the fact that he looked like he had no idea what happened either only served to annoy her even more.

The blonde Student smile's widened much to her chagrin as he finally noticed something.

Looking down into his own palm, Naruto saw it. A pointed blade resembling the tip of a kunai protruded from the palm of his hand while the base of it was still hidden _inside_ his palm.

" _I wonder..._ "

Feeling something tangible in his left hand, he opened his eyes to see a slightly glowing, golden kunai now in his hand.

"Please someone tell me what is this and i'm not a doing a single thing

 **It was your mother's Adamantine Chakra Chains without the links at the end. Oh and another thing those are Ninja Tools..**

" _Kaa-chan? Ninja Tools What the hell?_ "

" **It's a long story. I'll tell you if you survive."**

" _what does that meant.?"_

Naruto repeated the process of visualizing another ninja tool feeling the same pull from before. He watched as a second kunai materialized in his other hand before he retracted it back into his body.

" _Oh that is so freaking cool._ "

Giving the first kunai a couple of test swings, his contagious smile reflected his satisfaction with its overall quality. "Now that I have a weapon, come at me whenever."

Erza glared at the easy-going blond, her body already gathering the magic necessary for what followed after. "Don't be so arrogant. **Requip**!"

Erza was finally giving him a display of "magic" firsthand. Her body was enveloped in a heavenly, light that clung to her form like a second skin. Ripples in the air formed around her hands before in a flash of light it was over.

The standard armor plate that she donned before had undergone a total transformation. Two wings of steel emerged from her back while a matching, winged headband sat upon her head like a crown. Her breastplate had extended into a skirt mail with fur edges, but what really made the armor intimidating was the continuously circling blades behind it.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor." she confidently spoke.

" _I'm dead"_

Counting a total of fifteen swords, Naruto ventured to guess that this new armor provided a lot more benefits in terms of numbers when compared to her previous one. Readjusting the grip on his dagger into a reverse-grip hold, he fearlessly charged forward towards his opponent's trump card.

"Go!"

Erza pointed the sword in her right hand towards Naruto, and as if they possessed a mind of their own, the floating swords behind her all pointed their tips at him before soaring towards him at breakneck speeds.

Calling on his chakra, he felt the energy rush through his veins like a river towards his hands before they enveloped the chakra chain dagger like a sheathe.

Slowly but surely, the wind chakra coating his kunai gained form as a glowing, ethereal blue blade that extended to the size of a short sword. With one hand, Naruto swung the blade with both precision and timing as he cut through the swords like butter as soon as they reached him. One by one, each of the fifteen blades were cut down into pieces as he grew closer and closer to Erza's position.

Materializing more swords behind her, Erza rushed towards her opponent who had to quickly evade in order to match the different timings of intercepting a blade and Erza at the same time. The moment he jumped allowed him to cut down the sword first before blocking Erza's twin slash.

The strength the knight had put into her attack launched Naruto backwards into the forest with Erza moving quickly in pursuit.

As they moved through the trees at a breakneck pace, she watched in surprise as Naruto maneuvered through the forest with the dexterity of a monkey. It was clear that he didn't possess the ability to fly like she did, but his alternative was rather... odd.

By timing his jumps, Naruto would leap from branch to branch while simultaneously performing flips in order to dodge an oncoming blade or slash it down while he was still airborne.

" _When did i learned this moves...Uh never mind since my body move on his own"_

" _ **Yes you right."**_

" _First who the hell are you?"_

Summoned by a golden light, thirty blades materialized behind Erza, ready to command by her and her alone. Using her telekinesis, she manipulated the winged-shaped broadswords to rotate at blinding speeds. It didn't take long until none of the individual swords could be discerned from the large bladed ring.

" **Circle Sword**!"

She sent the whirling wheel of blades that was nearly fifteen feet in diameter towards its designated enemy. A confident smile graced her attractive features as a sense of victory grasped at her fingertips.

" _There's no way to dodge as they will only chase after you, Uzumaki. It's my win!_ "

Expecting the new member stop and raise his arms in surrender, her predictions were blown out of the water. Refusing to budge a single inch, Naruto performed one final jump that took him out of the forest and onto School backyead's river bank. The clean river behind him glimmered with the sun's light slightly blinding Erza's vision but she would clearly see what happened next.

Turning to face the storm of swords, he held out his blade of blue energy to the side while an amused grin spread across his lips.

"Sorry Erza, but there's one thing you should probably know." His tone was nonchalant and calm, as if there weren't thirty sharpened swords aiming to slice him all at once. " **Even if you brought out one-thousand, none of these dull swords could ever beat the sharpest knife**."Naruto said with grinned.

" _What the hell am i saying ?"_ Naruto thoughts.

Switching into a reverse-grip with the extended point facing downwards, Naruto literally vanished from his spot.

From her position, Erza's eyes were locked on the departing back of her Circle Sword formation. The very next moment Naruto disappeared, the ring of swords exploded into a whirlwind of shards and scraps of metal that were blown away by gusts of wind.

"It's my win."

Her eyes widened as they slowly looked downwards finally noticing the buzzing blade held at her throat. She hadn't even noticed Naruto's presence right next to her until he spoke. It wouldn't even take a second for him to kill her if he wanted.

"I Surrender." she said swallowing her pride.

And just like that, he was back to normal. The blue, humming knife at her throat vanished into particles of light while a hearty smack on the back of her armor caused her to cutely yelp in surprise.

Erza quickly covered her mouth while an embarrassed heat burned in her cheeks. She turned to glare at the blond "You defeat me i accept my lose."

Before Naruto could say anything a "Seal..." Once again the blonde body moved again as He raised his right hand a white magic circle appear though book quickly open.

Erza close her eyes and his whole body glow into light. " **Erza Scarlet : Return to Dimension where you belong."** Erza eyes widened as she looked at Naruto with smile. That Make Naruto confused..The light seal into the book. And the book disappear in air.

"What the hell was that ?" Naruto panted after having a long match without his will.

"At least you thankful me that I saved you dobe.."

Naruto heard another strange voice"First of all what the hell happening here? Who are you ? Why Can't i see you. ?"

"Just shut up...Dobe.."Sasuke irritated him. " First of all I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And This is Kyuubi of the Nine tails. We're in you're mind..since you can't defend one of the supernatural creature from Dark Multiverse. I've to control you're body and defeat those things."

"What the hell is this Dark Multiverse ?" Naruto groaned but blinked "Wait a minutes You're Uchiha Sasuke and Kyuubi from the Nine tails."

" _Yeap/_ _ **Yeap**_ _.."_ Sasuke and Kurama nodded.

Naruto took out his phone and dial a particular number.

"Hello...Kiryuu...It's me Naruto."

"Hello Naruto...How can you remind me... have you ever start to watch particular anime series." Kiryuu teased.

Naruto sweet dropped "No I'm not watching it. But I like to asked a few person's like Erza Scarlet, Sasuke Uchiha and Kyuubi."

"Erza Scarlet..if i know she is from Fairy Tail...She is the best fighter as she never lose a match.." Naruto dumb fold while Sasuke grinned as he defeat one of non beatable girl just now.

"Okay and others"

"Sasuke Uchiha...is one of emo types guy in Menma series." Sasuke's eyebrow twisted while Kurama laughted at him. "But he's strongest guy in Menma series..but I hate him while some girls still like him i don't know why.." Sasuke jaw opened as not believe he still having fan girls in other universe.

"Last one Kyuubi the Nine tails...His real name is Kurama. He is the strongest bijju among nine tails beast. In Menma series... He is the reason Menma parents were dead and sealed inside the poor Menma. But Last the whole forth Ninja war...Menma forgive him for his parents death and both becomes a friend and win the forth Ninja War.." Kurama impressed as the Kiryuu girl to know so much about him. "You know Naruto..I like him he so cute with his long bunny ear."

Kyuubi growled as he glaring at his company Uchiha Sasuke . "Laugh and you dead."

"But why are you asking so much about him." Kiryuu asked in curious.

"Well..uhh...I kind of Interest..okayishalltalkyoulater." Naruto quickly end the called.

"What now ?" Naruto asked. "By the way were are you guys."

"Inside of you're mind..Dobe" Naruto paled. "Interest to listen in middle of forest or we could talk in your home."

"That Good Idea." Naruto said as he walked his way to his home.

 **Naruto Rented home apartment...**

"Okay...I'm Home.." Naruto once again his body move on his own he bite his thumb and slap over the ground.

A Small Kurama with three tails appear from smoke. "Hello Naruto..It's nice meet you face ."

" HOWLY COW YOU'RE REAL" Kyuubi annoyed his expression. "Wait where is other one."

"I Can't come out...since my body was destroy but so my soul is still inside of you." Naruto scared at Ghostly part. "Don't worry i won't take over you..."

"Okay...that enough." He jump at Naruto laps and put one his tail place on his forehead. "Now me transfer all the memories and knowledge of my a previous into you"

The current Naruto get all the memories from his ninja world Naruto.

"Oh my head..." Naruto got headache since he new memories.

"Take a rest...When we will talk again." Naruto smirked as nodded "Okay Kurama.. Goodnigh Teme..."

"Good night to you Dobe. And it's good to see you back"

Kurama stared at this world Naruto and smile. He not only transfer his memory but he also again this world Naruto Memories and how hard his life.

"Supernatural huh..." Kurama jump on the ground. "No one can feel our presence Naruto" Kyuubi place a strange seal on the floor. He puffed away as he need to talked his new roommates about this world Naruto.

 **Tomorrow Morning...**

Naruto wake up as he check he still his own room. As He wake tried to move his arm around as his hand landed something soft. Naruto blinked as he what the hell this softness. Naruto could heard a women moaned. "Not so ruffed..."

Naruto turned as see a red head naked beauty sleeping besides him. That none of other than Erza Scarlet.

"Hello Naruto-san..Have sleep well." Erza get up as she see Naruto horrible looked on his face. "Is this first to see a girl naked or sleeping beauty besides you."

"Both.."

"I get it..Don't worry I'm not here for fight...Thank you from release me from Lord Lust control.." She get sit on the Naruto confused at moment.

"Let me explain."

"But please put some clothes." Erza giggled and nodded. She used her magic to summon her clothes..

"A particular book send a booked to all universe..and to collected a girls for used under his knees." Erza said. "But since the book can't contain his outnumber its explode and shattered in this world. But since the booked travel throught black dimension so some of them possess dark power."

"So last night we fight you also possess one of dark power.." Erza nodded. "So how could I destroy that dark power..do I've to fight every girl..uh _It's really trouble some"_

"Only way to removed that dark power to satisfy there desire." Naruto blushed as well as Erza also blushed. "Just like my desire to fight a strong man who above at my level." Erza laughed. "I explain you everything how to counter other girls. That book that only have to send those girls back to their own worlds. So it's time for my leaves."

"Wait..Erza.." Naruto quickly grabbed her shoulder. "Please don't go." This time Erza blushed at sudden closeness. " I mean.." Naruto removed his hands from her "I need your helped to defeat other...i can't do this alone.

Erza Smile "I'm really glad to helped you out Naruto-kun. Lets make a sign mark."

"Sign mark" Naruto confused.

"This..." Erza grabbed his collar pulled into passionate kiss. Naruto shocked as she quickly broke it.

"Wow..You're more powerful than i thought.." Erza panted as heavily after realesing the kiss. "Lets call me whenever you want I will helped you in any way.." Erza gave him a seductive look and disappear into light.

"Wow...I Got my first kiss.." Naruto yelled it.

"Lucky Bastard." Kurama and Sasuke yelled.


	2. Nonaka Yuki

"Congrate Dobe.." Sasuke said. "Got a first kiss from a Pretty Girl."

Naruto pervert grinned on his face but quickly snap out. "Shut up teme. Stop Distracting me I'm middle of Road while I've school to go. Plus I've to meet my friends."

"You called them friends. Have you forgotten about what happen on theme park on last night?"

"I don't want to remind it." Naruto said in cold voice. "Still I've a other friend."

" **You mean that…uhh what is called anime lover Kiryuu girl.."**

"Yup.." Naruto smiled.

"and she would knows about us in Menma series..what this suppose to mean ?" Sasuke said.

"You know teme. I also one of the person who confused this stuff." Naruto shouted." By the way where is Hinata and Sakura..?"

" **Don't know…"** Sasuke and Kurama replied

"They may be around somewhere in this world." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah..Kurama and Teme thank you for help me in last fight." Naruto smiled."Otherwiseey I'm dead right now."

"No problem kid/Dobe." Naruto thoughts.

" **Hey kid..I've Idea why don't you team with that Kiryuu girl."**

"No. I don't want her involve in these supernatural stuff." Naruto said since he can't risked her life for his fight and lose her as a friend.

"You always ignored her whenever she start to talked about anime since we read your memories" Sasuke said. "I can say dobe…she likes you."

"Yeah! Yeah! Very funny Teme." Naruto growled. "That remind me. You know Karin."

A cold shiver went throught his body. "Don't remind me that."

Naruto and Kurama laughed to see Uchiha reaction. Still none of them don't know about what happened on that day and how end up they in this world.

He eventually stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk, right in front of a girl with hard eyes.

"Who are you girl.." Naruto asked in curious.

"Don't act like stupid kid ?" The blue hair girl yelled. "I'm come here to kill you."

" _Great…First when I proposed to girls they rejected me and now girls are after me."_ Naruto cried as they after him for killing point of view.

"Name…Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Nonaka Yuki"

She has a light blue, neck length hair that has longer portion of hair put into a braid placed on her left side of her face and another longer portion of hair placed on the her right let loose. She also has a strand of hair that is slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. Yuki has yellow eyes and long eyelashes. She also wears a white hairband.

Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a black collar and cuffs that both have white stripes. An orange tie hangs from the ends of her collar which is sewn in lower than the edges. Below this is a short, black skirt with a white stripe and maroon shoes. Yuki chooses to complete this using long, black socks with a white stripe which wraps around her calves. Her combat outfit is made up of navy blue tights attached to a white skirt around her main body with black arm/leg warmers which is often covered up by her spirit sword armor.

Neither said a word for a moment, both just staring at one another for a couple of seconds.

"Just wait a moment.." Naruto raise his hands up.

" **I felt the dark energy coming from her…She might be.."**

Yuki look at his curiously as he took out his mobile.

"Hey-Kiryuu..It's Me Naruto.." Naruto said. "Yes..I start to watch Menma shippuden and Fairy tail..It's really great. I need one more information like character a Nonaka Yuki. Can you tell me about her." Yuki looked at him narrow eye. "Yeah…Yeah…Okay..Oh yeah one more thing Kiryuu..I'm Kind interested in Anime. So I want to join you're club.." He pull his phone away from his ear.

" UH REALLY NARUTO-KUN! GOD I REALLY LIKE YOU TO JOIN CLUB."

"Yeah! Yeah! Kiryuu-chan. I like it." Naruto smile. "Yeah! Okay bye see you at school."

"Yuki..I'm not gonna fight you" Naruto said. Yuki eyes widened "You're Hero fraction who deal with demon and protect innocent peoples. If you want I'll send you bac-"

"I'll destroy the demon like you and you whore friend.." Yuki said. "Kiryuu girl." Now she cross the limit she saw his eyes covered under his hair.

" **You.."** Naruto's body glow into red his blue eye turn into crimsom." **called me whatever you want"** He unleast a silent killer intel. " **Don't touch her."**

The killer intel would not scared her."Fight me, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto took a deep breath to clam down himself as he dropped her aura."Let's Fighit somewhere else?" Naruto don't want to attract more attention.

" **Smart Moves."**

"Likewise." Sasuke annoyed.

"You're right,Lets take a battle somewhere else." Yuki conceded easily enough. Both peoples stared at one another and then disappeared in speeds. They both arrived at the forest in a few moments.

Both of them took their positions away from one another, preparing themselves for a fight.

"Lets end this, Nonaka-san" Naruto said. He determine it to kick her ass for those words for his friend.

"We will Naruto. like I said before. We are enemies now, there is no more diplomacy. Don't worry, I will do my best to make your end painless." Nonaka solemnly stated before allowing the green aura from before to overtake her fully.

"You've no idea." Naruto smirked. Sasuke curious to watch this Naruto. He knew Before him, stood Nonaka Yuki in her combat attire.

She wore a form-fitting navy blue leotard with a white skirt. She had metal gauntlets on her arms and legs ,as well as a blue cape that adorned her shoulders.

"Uzumaki Naruto...this time you will face _Sakuya's_ full power! Prepare yourself!" Yuki shouted as she lowered her body to pounce her enemy.

Naruto had his blond locks cover his eyes, and then looked up to meet determined yellow with _hard_ blue.

Yuki made her first move by raising her sword; _Sakuya_ , up high, before slashing downwards in her enemy's direction. Moving out from the razor-edge of her katana, a green sickle-like wave sped towards him, made up of some unknown energy.

" _Dobe..Used my power…"_ Naruto confused but suddenly he saw her attack more specific and well cleared. Naruto easily side-stepped the wave, the energy close enough for him to feel it's heat as it passed, before moving to _walk_ towards his opponent with hardened eyes. Yuki narrowed her own eyes at the blond, clenching the hilt of her blade a bit tighter.

Twisting her arm, the hero viciously swung her sword, making several more slashes while charging at him to engage him in close quarters combat, aware that that's where they both excelled in.

"Wow.. Just I can read her moves." Naruto thoughts.

"This power called **Sharingun"**

Naruto ended his musings by twisting his body around to dodge the incoming green waves that would have hit him if he hadn't moved, immediately Summon the Kunai. Enhancing it with wind chakra so that he could block the slash that was aimed at his hips from Nonaka Yuki's _Sakuya_ , catching it before it made contact.

The bluenette immediately ducked when Naruto summon another kunai to stab her torso, only barely managing to respond in time, and kicked out her foot to knock out his legs from under him.

In turn, the blond jumped up from her attempt to trip him up and soared over her head, stopping himself short as he threw his hand out and grabbed the crown of her head with his limb.

Before she could even register Naruto quickly pushed himself off of her head, flipping over her, and kicked the back of her head as he moved away, knocking her onto the hard ground all the while.

Crashing down and sent sliding, the teenaged female forced her fingers into the ground to slow down her fast movement, successfully doing so after a few parse seconds.

As Yuki continued to hesitate but she stopped, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her new cautious approach. "This is all you've got" Yuki grit her teeth, trying not to let Uzumaki's words .

Naruto, who figured that she was just calming herself for their next clash, raised a single brow as her body began to glow with a strange _yellow_ aura.

That aura pulsed as it surrounded her body and quickly dispersed after a parse few moments, with Yuki standing at the same spot as before, completely unchanged. Thankfully for the sake of his sanity, her eye color didn't change, but her eyes _had_ gained a new appearance thanks to...what looked like a pair of cross-hairs that were placed over her pupils, with a circle conjoining in the middle.

"Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto." Nonaka Yuki started, genuinely impressed by her enemy's speed. "You have forced me to rely upon my trump card, as your abilities obviously outclass my own by this point."

" **Naruto be careful her attack's more different than Erza"**

"Don't compare Erza to her..she is much different then her." Naruto comment.

Clutching her katana's handle tightly, she continued, the edge of her lips twisting upwards a bit. "My hidden power...very few have faced me with my _True Sight_ in battle, and only two have actually managed to defeat me with it activated. I hope , for your sake, that you've prepared yourself for a hard fight."

"Like I Cared." Naruto charged in with clear super speeds and aimed a fist at the hero's stomach, keeping her cross-hairs in sight, making sure that she didn't try anything funny with those eyes. Before his fist could connect with his opponent's stomach, she managed to tilt her body away from the blow, leaving the blond to swing at nothing except air. Reacting quickly, he pulled his fist back and launched his leg to the side of her head, keen to end this in a flash as she just as quickly ducked under his attack, dodging it just like the last one.

Except now she brought her blade out to occupy the space that her head used to be in, allowing the blond's leg to slam into the business end of her weapon.

But Naruto wasn't having any of that, opting to aim his foot at the very side of the blade, aiming to kick it at it's flat-side in order to knock it out of Nonaka's hands. A move which Nonaka herself moved to make sure to use to her advantage, turning her blade just enough to make sure his foot slammed onto it's sharpened edge, aiming to incapacitate.

Using his other foot, which was firmly placed on the ground, he pushed himself backwards as he retracted his other foot, allowing Nonaka Yuki to overextend herself. Allowing himself to fall backwards at the sudden movement, the blonde got into a handstand on the ground before he could hit the ground and aimed both of his legs at the flat-side of the girl's blade, and knocking it harshly away from it's original trajectory.

Stumbling from the sudden move that nearly ripped her weapon away from her grasp, the hero found herself unable to continue her assault, leaving Naruto the chance to back up and back-flip back up to his feet.

"Impressive, Uzumaki-san." Yuki spoke up, getting up from her downed position to face the blond again. "You were much more faster than I gave you credit for...but as you see, I have the speed to keep up now, and it's only a matter of time until you make a mistake."

Caught his eyes with her own, the hero quickly slid her body to the right to dodge the blond's downward kick, retaliating with a vicious slash by her katana, which just so happened to release a wave of green energy at it's very edge.

Forced to back up, lest he get cut, the blonde attempted to raise his slammed foot from the ground as it impacted the spot where Nonaka Yuki once stood, trying to back up from the attack. Through the cloud of dust that the blond picked up, Yuki moved to do just as Naruto predicted and slashed her sword towards Naruto's right side, aiming for clear bisection.

But, to her surprise, the other human raised both of his hands out while tucking his kunai in-between two of his fingers, then _slammed_ both limbs onto the speeding flat-edges of the deadly katana, halting it's movement.

Uzumaki Naruto had just _caught_ the blade between his hands.

Nonaka Yuki, with her eyes wide, just stared at the phenomenon with slight disbelief, never seeing such speed before in her life with a single exception. Yellow eyes sharpened as the left foot was efficiently dodged when she twisted her body to the right, narrowly moving out of the foot's way.

Then, in a move which the hero took as a small triumph, she moved her right hand from the blade's hilt in order to use it to catch the offending limb into a hold, tucking it under her armpit and keeping it there.

From out of nowhere, the shinobi hopped up on his remaining leg, using her hold on his left leg to keep him suspended in the air as he kept his own hold on her blade secure.

In that position, he lashed out with his other limb towards the bluenette's face, aiming for a clean and powerful connection.

Naruto charged forward again, intent on ending this once and for all as their eyes met once more, determination burning burning in both pairs of irises. A wind-coated kunai clashed with a magic sword as both combatants met with their faces mere inches apart.

Just by taking a cursory glance at their clash though, one could easily see that it was by no means an equal fight, as Naruto was definitely pushing back the female with his greater strength.

This became more obvious when the blond made to knock _Sakuya_ from Yuki's hands, hooking his smaller weapon and attempting to yank it from her fingertips, managing to pull it away from the both of them and leave her wide open for his weapon.

Naruto hesitated for a split-second, before making to stab his kunai towards Yuki's stomach, intent on incapacitating her. That split moment's hesitation allowed for the girl to back away safely from his stab, making sure that she got away unscathed, but still weaponless.

Naruto clicked his tongue at that, annoyed at how careful he was being in not doing any permanent damage to her, as doing so could definitely keep him in her faction's shit list.

Still...at least he was able to disarm her.

His optimism vanished about the same time as the hero's sword did, vanishing in a flash of green and reappearing right in the palm of her hand.

Nonaka Yuki, by this point, was now visibly tired, breathing in short and shallow breathes to feed her lungs as she raised her blade again to meet with this...unknown being in open combat.

Her powers...it allowed her to raise her own speed to give her the chance to _keep up_ with her opponent, not match them, an ability that absorbed an exorbitant amount of stamina to utilize properly for extended periods of time.

The hero raised her sword high up above her head, gripping it's hilt tightly as it began to light up with a green aura...and _swung_.

But unlike all the other times before, the green wave that she had just materialized stayed in place, as if frozen by time.

She twisted her arms and swung her katana twice more, intersecting the first one using different angles, and those waves stayed in place as well.

With her brows scrunched together, focused, the young woman swung _Sakuya_ five more times, creating waves of power that remained still in front of her.

Staring at the waves of power, Naruto suddenly realized that he was in real danger this time, as in front of him were several of those green waves _weaved_ together like a spider web.

Nonaka Yuki then pointed her sword at Naruto, and uttered one word.

"Fire."

As if the green waves were given life by the singular command, the series of sword slashes moved forward and soared towards the Naruto at frightening speeds, each wave propelling the other to faster speeds as they remained intersected.

Naruto paused for a heartbeat, before quickly moving towards the onslaught with a determined glint in his eye, believing that he wouldn't be able to dodge the incoming attack by running around or jumping over it since it's speed was quickly rising to higher levels.

Naruto ducked, dodged, weaved, jumped, shifted, and ran through the attack like the world's most dangerous obstacle course, feeling some of the waves narrowly clip a bit of his clothes and hair as he made it through.

As expected, the blond managed to dodge the last wave and stepped foot on the solid ground as soon as he was safe again, with nary a wound on his body, despite the cuts all across his clothing.

But when he turned to find his opponent again, he found her eyes to be far closer than he would have liked.

"Got you."

That was all Naruto heard as a sharp blade ripped right into his skin, ramming all the way through his body as it exited out through his back.

Blue eyes widened in shock as blood leaked from his mouth, staring at the sword that had impaled itself through him, blinking rapidly as he only just begun to register what had just happened.

Yellow eyes looked at him with a solemn air that the hero didn't really expect to be feeling, somehow...uncomfortable with watching the young man's life pass before her eyes.

"It's over." Yuki claimed quietly, waiting for the blond to lose his life, somewhat listless in her demeanor as she watched.

Nonaka Yuki gaped at him openly as Naruto finally stopped chuckling, unable to believe that he was able to do such a thing in a time like this.

Still, the Naruto tilted his head up, with blood still dripping from his lips, meeting her eyes with his own.

"One special move for you.." Naruto said with grinned.

Then suddenly the blond man ***** _ **popped**_ ***** , as if he was a party balloon full of smoke that was just popped.

" **This is for her."**

A fist smashed against her stomach and embedded it. She was sent flying and crashing _through_ several trees like a live wrecking ball, before making a human-sized crater into the forest floor, with dirt and dust being sent high up into the air.

Yuki just stared up into the sky, thoroughly tired and disoriented after suffering what felt like back breaking injuries.

Uzumaki Naruto walked out from the bushes to reach her fallen form with a smirked.

She couldn't help but notice that he had no stab wound.

"...How?" Yuki asked with difficulty.

"An old technique of mine, it's called _kage bunshin no jutsu_ and it allows me to create copies of myself." He Said with cold tone.

"...When?" Yuki asked.

"When I smashed you into the ground, I replaced myself with a clone and let him fight you. It was the only way to get around your Sacred Gear's powers without the battle taking too long." Naruto explained easily, even though he wasn't exactly being factual.

"...I see...well it seems...that you are the winner...Uzumaki-san. I'm sorry for called your friend whore...kill me if you wish..." Yuki murmured, resigned to her fate as she closed her eyes.

Naruto smile and sighed. "I'm not interested in killing you. And I forgave you."

Yuki eyes widened as such word came out from Demon " Why? I'm from Hero Fraction and You're demon.. We suppose to be enemy."

"There one thing is common is We're Humans." He summon the book. "Really I'm not interested in kill you and other thing I'm human."

"You mean you're not devil." Naruto nodded. "How could you powerful so much."

"Uh that not necessary want to you know about it."

" **Nonoka Yuki, Return to Dimension where you belong."**

Once again Yuki eyes widened…"You send me back to my home without.." She interrupt by Naruto.

"Like I said I don't wanna fight. You protect innocent people and not a bad per person.." Yuki smile at him as she went back to his home.

Naruto took a deep breath and said. "Finally this is over."

" **Congrats Naruto for your fight. But you already late."**

"Oh! God I'm Already late" Naruto took his bags and try to run. "What the…." Naruto fall on the ground. " Damn it what happen to me."

"Dobe, you're body needs rest after using too much Sharingun" Sasuke warned.

"Huh just I heard a great Uchiha have concerned on me" Naruto taunted.

"Hump..Just take a rest as fox will you heal you." Naruto sat on his meditative pose.

" **I don't see there any problem"** Kurama said as he tried to heal her.

"Child…" A single eye slowly creaked open as a raspy voice echoed through the clearing. Naruto's open eye shifted back and forth in search for a source the voice.

"Did you guys that…" Naruto thought but Neither Sasuke nor Kurama could sence or heard any of it. "Nah..It just my thought.." He back to his meditative pose.

After a full five minutes of silence, Naruto was beginning to think that maybe he actually had been imagining things. He senses slowly began to return to nature as his connection with it was reestablished. A deep and steady breath left his lungs as a rush of nature chakra rushed into his body. The hair on his body stood up on its end at the sudden surge of energy before his body. In battle, he would usually expedite the process out of necessity.

"Child…."

"Shut up. Stopping calling me that." Naruto grumbled in return as he allowed both of his eyes to open. His bar-shaped pupils gave away that he was in his sage mode as he attempted to spread his senses far enough to glean.

"It is true," Naruto tensed up at the sound of the voice.

"You are not my child yet your connection with me is stronger." The woman, at least Naruto was assuming she was a woman, finished off with a chuckle which flowed into wistful sigh.

"Beneath you." Naruto's head shot down when he heard the voice come from below him.

"What the hell?" Naruto couldn't help but say out loud as he landed several feet away. His comment earned another round of laughter from the woman.

"Don't be so frightened. You gave me this beauty." The woman's skin was extremely tan, nearly looking like the color of bronze. For a female, she stood a relatively tall height of around 6 feet. Her hair was an interesting shade of green Though, this woman's hair was in the form of long tresses that fell nearly to her waist. Her shapely body was completely uncovered, leaving her sizable breast and vagina out for view.

"My skin used to by dry and cracked. My body felt sore and full of aches. My hips … wide and fat." The woman paused here to delicately place one of her hands against on her hip. Her fingers slid against its curve with an almost purposeful touch. They didn't remain idle for long at all as they ascended their way up her body. Her actions were in once more slow as her hand glided over the curves of her body. The woman even made sure to gleam over her breasts before ending the movement with a large smile.

"Now, I feel renewed. Your presence has given birth to a new me. Thank you." She gave a small bow of her head to finish her statement.

"who you are." The blond's reply came out clipped. He felt uneasy in the woman's presence and the longer she talked, the worst he felt. Unlike before when her presence had nonexistent, now he felt her all around him. Despite her being directly in front of him, she felt as if she was at his right, his left, above, below and behind him. It was an unnerving feeling and it took everything within him not to lash out at it.

Thank you for your visit. I appreciate you letting me borrow your energy." The blond decided to start off with a show of thanks.

He took notice that with each step she took, her feet would rise and fall out of the ground almost as if she was walking in a thin pool of water.

"You thank me, child, when I'm the one who should be thanking you. That energy you call natural was disgusting." The woman's expression turned at this.

"You haven't forgotten me though." The woman's sad expression turned suddenly as she directed her full attention at Naruto. A shiver traveled down his spine at her expression.

"From the moment you stepped foot here, you've been with me. You've bathed in my presence every day. You purified me. You touched me in a way that my hus-uh never mind." Naruto's natural instinct to run grew louder in his head as the woman came closer to him.

" **Naruto..we need to get out..right now."** Kurama warned.

Naruto transformed into yellow form.. The green lady eyes widened as she felt a massive nature of chakra come from him. As She took a step back from him as she looked around to saw a leaf and flower were glowing into his yellow form. She looked at the blonde with a blinked of an eye he disappear.

"What a power ?" The lady smile and decided to find this boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto quickly appear on building roof top. With using Senjujustu he somehow able to hide his presence from other supernatural.

"That lady is really creepy but she is hot." Naruto deactivate his both forms.

" **She absorbed my chakra just like first Hokage."** Kurama said " **Just like Hashirama cells.."**

"Please guys ..take a chill..this is first time I like to enjoy my class." Naruto smile as he walk out without knowing anyone.

To be continue…

 **Note:**

 **And this is one shot chapter from Naruto and Nonaka Yuki from Shinigami maou statement.**


	3. Kurumi Kurosaki

Inside in school...

. _"Uhh What a night and day"_ Naruto thought. Since the last night his destiny has changed in weird ways. He got a unknown book from the store. His Old Rival and Partner were stuck inside his mind. He recovered his shinobi memories But not master all his skills in one day yet...

" **Brat.. You should've train your skills..It has been lacked in past two fights."** Kurama warned. " **You can't depend on us everytimes."** The Uchiha smirked as Naruto frowned as He is telling the truth. He somehow able to win the fight by Sasuke skills who full fledge ninja.

"Hai! I understood..Kurama-sensai" Naruto though. "I send my solid shadow clone in jungle. Hope he doesn't caught by that weird nature lady.."

" **You mean that green hair lady called herself...Mother Nature."** Kurama said.

"Weird." Naruto and Sasuke said.

" **Well Never mind that...Who is this Kiryuu is really happy when you joined her club ."** Kurama and Sasuke were waiting from his outburst.

"Yeah!. She's really happy." Naruto smiled as Kurama and Sasuke surprised it.

"Hey Naruto-kun.." The blonde saw Muruyama, Katase and Momo waved to him.

"Hey Girls..." Both giving a fake smile.

"Dobe..there something weird about those girls." Sasuke said as using his Sharingun. " I saw a purple colour flow in there system"

" _You mean they..."_

" **Nope i coundn't sence any Dark power within them."** Kurama said. " **But Those are not humans You can check with your Senjustu"**

" _Don't use it. If this world's supernatural things will detect you and you end up some weird situation."_

Naruto understand what his meaning as he stared Momo, Muruyama and Katase. Muruyama notice him. " _Oh no don't tell me! He asking us out again. I can't skipped Today session_." Muruyama thought.

"Naruto..." He attention turned to Muruyama. "Katase and I have a busy schedule for tonight... can we go out tomorrow! Muruyama said with her fake sweet smile.

" Problem." Naruto replied.

"Yes.." Muruyama as well as Katase smile as She thumb up in secretly as other side.

"Momo-chan...can yo..." Naruto interrupt by Momo.

"Sorry. Naruto-san...I'm not free after the class." Momo replied without looking to him as she not want to looked at blonde cried face.

"Cold.." Muruyama and Katase thoughts.

"Huh! I Didn't asking you out." Naruto annoyed " Can you give me notes of last lectures...I little bit missed out."

"Sure I can give you that..." Momo nodded But inwardly she hurt by his words a little.

"NARUTO..." a voice yelled. Kurama and Sasuke surprised to see a orange hair glass girl ran into the class room. And appear in front of Naruto desk.

"Guys this is my close friend...Akira Kiryuu." Naruto introduced her to Kurama and Sasuke.

"She is normal person.." Kuruma and Sasuke said as they couldn't tract any weird signature by Sharingun or Kurama's own ways. _"Hey ,off course she is normal person."_

" _ **She remind me Kushina**_ _."_ Kurama thoughts.

"Here...Naruto..You're application form." Kiryuu hand to him.

"Thank Kiryuu-chan" Naruto smile. As he started to filling the form.

"You interested in anime club." Momo confused. " I thought you wished to join Rias's club or Souna's Club."

Naruto smile vanished after hear theirs names. But he ignored her as he finished the form and handed to Kiryuu.

"Great...Welcome to Anime Club.." Kiryuu said. "Well I've to submit this form..." Naruto nodded"Now You're official member of Anime Club." Kiryuu smiled as she dashed away.

"Naruto..are you alright..?" Katase asked. "You really joined to Anime Club. I thought you hate anime an."

"Yeah! I hate Anime First." Naruto said ." But now I'm interested in it." He smile as girls saw he look over outdoor of the class room where Kiryuu left.

"Weird." Momo, Katase and Muruyama thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Somewhere in the forest...**

A white hair girl lying on the grass. "Mira-nee.." She taking a breath too heavily.

"Don't worry Lisaana...I will save you.." Mira said as she used her anti magic power tried to reduce a dark magic power but she losing her stamina.

"Please Let me go..Nee-chan.." Lisanna gave a weak smile. "I'll happy to die."

"No I won't let you do that.." Mira yelled. "I will save you..."

"But..."

"Just shut up...let me heal you." Mira yelled .

A sudden figure appear behind Mira "Mira nee- Behind you.." Lisanna said in weak voice. Mira turned around as her eyes widened..

 **Back to Naruto**

 **In class room...**

Kurama saw this version of Naruto give a full attention on study. " **It's surprised me to see you study Brat"**

"I got my memories and skill back but my hobbies a well it different in this version of me." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke ignored the talk and look other students. " Naruto who's that white silver hair guy..?"

Naruto growled " _That bastard name is Kiba Yuuto. I don't know much detail but lot of female were fell over him."_

" _I don't think so ?" Sasuke asked._

" _Really then what you says about Muruyama and Katase faces?" The beast and The Uchiha saw drooling face of girls._

" _I take back my words."_ Sasuke replied.

" _Otherwise i don't like him either."_ Naruto said. " _Not only me but other males also hated him. Muruyama,Katase even Kiryuu also have crush on him."_

" **You mean...?"**

"Yeah!" Naruto said in sad smile. "She love him. That why I can't risk my friendship."

" _You're really baka.."_ Sasuke said.

"Karin." Sasuke shiver went through his bodyonly heard her name.

" **What about that Momo Girl ?"**

" _Nope she is not show any interested on me."_ Naruto looked at Momo. "But she is really prettier then others."

" **Don't worry...this version of Naruto."** Kurama teased as Naruto growled. " **But you will find similar but different version of Momo. Then asked her out."**

"Who knows the future." Naruto said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Jungle

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tiedShe has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Mirajane's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"A hey..." Clone Naruto said. As He came here for training purpose but he detect the dark energy by the Sage Mode. _"Why am i end up in beautiful girls."_ He looked to two girls. " _Are they Momo's siblings or something ?"_ Naruto pervert giggled as they hotter then her.

" **YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE."** Mirajane said in demonic tone as her Eyes covered by her hairs.

Clone Naruto step back back from demonic voice..as He saw the dark magic glow around her body.

"Lisanna, Wait for a moment," Lisanna nodded. Mira turned to blonde. "I will kill you." Mira yelled, before calling for her magic. When dark magic power flared strongly around her, Mirajane started changing.

Mira's eyes became darker and her eyelashes grew larger. Her hair became wilder, defying the law of gravity and jutting upwards, also getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, while her lips were covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands received noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Her clothing had also changed, being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and was open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. The suit had golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar was tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders were tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet were covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which were decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also donned a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms

The moment her transformation finished, Mira spread her wings and flew at him in a blur. She punched him, but Naruto simply raised his hand and blocked her punch with no trouble.

"Damn it, You're hot and strong." Clone Naruto compliment. "Damn her dark power is too much strong."

"Like I Care, blondie." Mira said with a dark smirk, and launched her other fist at his face, only for Naruto to catch it with his other hand with the same ease "I Should've called the boss?" Naruto thought. He forcefully turned her around, keeping her right arm behind her back and the other around her neck.

"AHHHHHHH." Lisanna cried in pain.

Naruto eyes widened at other white girl. "Oh no. That dark power will kill her.." He released her, but before she could make a move, he grabbed her tail and spun her around before throwing her away. Naruto ran towards Lisanna.

"Damn it," Mira growled as she flapped her wings and rebalanced herself on the air. Her eyes widened as the blonde moved towards her sister. She growled "OH no you don't-"

Naruto place a left hand over the girls chest.

"CHAKRA ABSORBTION." clone Naruto absorb the dark aura into his body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER."

Naruto looked see the angry Mira coming towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" A Dark wave brust out through her body. Naruto somehow manage to stay on place. But Mirajane got the hit as flow away.

"Damn it i work fast." The clone Naruto thought. As He went through the dark wave again place her hand on her chest...

"Just a little bit..and done..." The clone Naruto absorbed the dark aura into his body.

Lisanna slowly opened her eyes as saw the panted blonde.."You saved me...Thank you.." A Single tear came out her eyes. "What your name?" She said in weak tone.

The Clone Naruto smirked "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki..and..I" As his body explode in smoke.

Lisanna tried to get up.."What just happened ? Did he Just die ?

"LISANNA.." Mira appear besides her and pull her into hugged. "Lisanna are you alright ?"

"Mira-Nee I'm Fine" She said in weak tone. "But little tired."

"Where is that boy?" She growled.

"I don't know." Lisanna said. "All i know his name is Naruto Uzumaki. he saved me." Lisanna smile as Mira shocked as she explained that he absorb the dark power into his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Back to School...**

 **After the school..Period...**

After the lecture Naruto walked out his friend Kiryuu. The blonde student blinked as he got a clone memory after his clone died or faded.

"Kiryuu-chan..Who is this Mirajane.." Naruto asked but it's too late for regret.

"NARUTO." Kiryuu eyebrow twisted. " YOU DON'T KNOW MIRAJANE STRATUS.." The blonde scared as her outburst. "Mirajane is one of the strongest girl in the Fairy Tail series. And she is rival of Erza Scarlet."

" **That interesting.."** Kurama thoughts.

"Trouble some girls." Sasuke saids.

"And Lisanna her little sister, right ?"

"That rights" Kiryuu said with smile. "I see...You secretly watch fairy tail series." Naruto fake laugh as rubbed his head. " Lisanna is a only things she kept her alive. As you see first season when she died...Mirajane's personality change and..."

"She is really creazy about anime." Naruto thought in smile. But his eyes Narrow at Kiba who just passed by him.

"Naruto..he..."

"I know..He's not human..." Naruto growled and look away from them. "and i don't care..."

"Hey Kiba-kun..." Kiryuu yelled "Naruto-kun..shall we talk about a later..okay bye.."As She ran along with other girls.

"She is really crazy over him." He sighed as He's about to leave but his eyes met unexpected girls...Rias, Akeno and Koneko.

"Naruto...another Black power source appear on the rooftop." Blonde nodded as he ready to leave but...

"Sorry Naruto-san...I'm not interested in you." Rias said.

"You're not my type." Akeno said.

"Disgusting..." Koneko said.

"You Girls are really annoying." Naruto rubbed his temple. "Okay. I'm give up on you...Happy.."

And He ran away... The surrounding students were shock to see this.

"How dare he..." Koneko growled She about to ran after him but Akeno stopped her.

"Let him leave...Konek-chan." Akeno said. "And he is not special for us to keep him close."

"But.."

"We've many other important things to do." Rias said. "Let get going..."

"Okay..if you say so.." Koneko said."But I'm not let him go so easily"

Kiryuu saw his friend running away from those Trio. He glance at Kiba then Naruto. "I'll see Kiba-san Later.. But first I've to comfort him." As She ran after the blonde...

 **On the roof top...**

Naruto appear on the roof top. " Where are you ?"

"I'm here blonde." Naruto look at the air. "I'm impressed your sensory type skills boya. You wondering Who am I? I'm name is Kurumi Tokisaki...Boya.."

The Astral Dress, which Kurumi wears, is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. Kurumi's height is stated to be 160cm, and her three sizes are B85/W59/H87.

"Dobe...She is strong..."Naruto nodded. He activate his fox clock form.

"My.." Kurumi widely grinned. " You really interesting type.." She took out two pistol (Or Guns ). "Lady Towa...will be happy if you're dead by my hands."

"Naruto-kun...are you there ?" Naruto shocked as Kiryuu appearance. "There you are i Th.." Her word were stopped in middle as she looked at the girl with weird outfit. But she quickly recognized. "Wait you're Kurumi.."

"I hate rats" Kurumi shot a bullet to Kiryuu attempt to kill her.

" **NNNNOOOOO**!" Naruto shouted. He quickly appear besides Kiryuu picked her up and took her to the far corner of the roof. He was faster now. Naruto stood there holding his close friend Kiryuu in his arms, he was glad she was safe.

"I'm Glad. Kiryuu...Let me explain everything after this fight." Naruto said as he looked at Kiryuu could see the fear in her eyes. "This is my power as a Jinchuriki, this is the fox's cloak, and my two tailed state." Naruto said still looking. " He was worried that she might be frightened now. "Forgive me for not telling you sooner or showing you. You must be frightened now."

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Kiryuu said with a smile. As she adjusted her glasses.

"Sorry I'm not interrupting but" it's time for. She released it and two SMGs came out of it. " hunting!"

Kurumi laughed hysterically, in an obnoxious way, as she fired away at Naruto who shielded Kiryuu from the gun fire. Bullets ripped through the air and Naruto took them as they came. Kiryuu held Naruto tight as he shielded her from the gunfire. Kurumi fired until his clips were empty and only blanks could be heard bring fired.

Naruto looked up at him with rage in his eyes. "Kiryuu-chan...Hold me tight.." Kiryuu nodded.

"Ah shi-!" Before Kurumi could finish Naruto had already run up and punched her in the face sending him flying. She went crashing into one of the walls of the roof top with a crack.

"RELOAD" She shouted as she ran up and stuck her shotgun point blank in Naruto's face and fired. "Eat shit and die!"

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked as he wiped the shells out of his face; Naruto was bullet proof! She stood there awestruck before Naruto grabbed her with the cloak's hand and pull towards him. Naruto bloody eyes stared at her eyes.

"Damn it. He is too powerful than i thoughts. Forgive me LadyTowa.."

"Kurumi Tokisaki..." The blonde summon the book. " **Return to dimension where you belong**."

What ?" She shocked at blonde. Kiryuu watch the whole sence the girl body glow and seal into the book. " Naruto..what is this?"

"Kiryuu-chan..This is all happ.." But it interrupt by Kyuubi.

" _Dobe...Other's were coming after hearing the commotion."_ Naruto understood.

"Kiryuu-chan..Lets talked in our club." Naruto grabbed Kiryuu hand and pull her to him which caused her blushed. As he disappear on the roof top. As they left...the others student appear on the roof top and saw the damaged situation.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE?" Souna yelled.

 **To be continued...**

 **Here is the another girl that Naruto was face...Kurumi Tokisaki from Date and Alive...(The action sence...) And other one will Lisana and Mirajane from Fairy Tail.**

 **I've a special things for Lisana and Mirajane on next Chapter so stay tune.**

 **Oh ! This story concept base on Orphan Devil..But I took a different path in this story...**


	4. Hokoin

**Anime Club Room...**

Naruto and Kiryuu appear in the room. Kiryuu push him away "How did you do that?" She opened the window and look at the situation on the roof top. Naruto saw the Kiryuu freak out the whole incident. "What in the world are you..?" She scared as first she got kill by a Anime girl and now his friend possess weird power.

"Kiryuu-chan..." Naruto grab her shoulder " Let me explained..then I will leave you alone after that..."

Naruto explained the whole incident that happen to him in this whole 24 hours.

"And this all happened to me..." Naruto said. Kiryuu stared at the blonde...

"So..You're telling me that...You're not a human but a jinchuriki just like Menma shippuden..." Naruto nodded. " and Kyuubi the nine tails and Sasuke Uchiha..were inside of you.." Naruto again nodded. "And last times you asking those girls..."

"I face them and three of them I sent back." Naruto replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kiryuu glared suspiciously.

"Because You're my only true friend." Naruto smile. "and i don't want to hide from you. ."

"I thought Muruyama and Katase was you're close friend even Momo-san also." Kiryuu glared. "Always they comes first and you ignored me."

"That I made a mistake Kiryuu-chan" Naruto sighed. "and I realised it...Please forgive me."

Kiryuu smile "I forgave you..Naruto-kun." She adjusted her glasses. " But I don't trust you yet. It will take a time." Naruto understand it. " Lets take a seat..since it comes from anime." Naruto saw a shining spark glow in her eyes. "I'm always ready for it." Naruto look at the club room and full of anime poster and dolls. Naruto took a seat. " So this is come from a particular weird Book. Naruto nodded. "Can you show me..?" He nodded and summon the book...as book appear in his hand...the book sudden glow...Naruto and Kiryuu close their eyes from the bright light...

"Let me explained you two ...Naruto-san...Kiryuu-san." A voice yelled.

Naruto and Kiryuu open their eyes to saw a girl...That short and petite Kaioshin (From Dragon Ball Z) of a youthful and pretty appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. she wears a pair of Potara earrings. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature, as she is also noticeably shorter.

"YOU'RE a .. Chronoa.. the Supreme Kai of Time.." Kiryuu yelled in excitement. "She is from Dragon Ball Xenoverse...Game.."

"Wow...I'm really Popular in this world.." Chronoa smile. She turned to Naruto..."This world Naruto..You're chosen one to stopped Dark Witches to their unknown mission." She turned to Kiryuu. "Kiryuu-san...Help Naruto-kun to defeat all those girls who face in near future."

Naruto and Kiryuu confused ...

"On the last battle...you hear the name Lady Towa..." Naruto nodded.. "Yes...She and other Mages were destroy my Time Scape Village. My Village maintain balance between other dimension now Collapsed. And all peoples from other dimension were shatter into this world. This is special world because it's a centre of Multiverse"

"Chronoa-san...Kurama want to talked to you.." The time mage nodded. Naruto summon Kurama in little version.

"It's ni-mps.." He was interrupt by Kiryuu who giving him death hug.." KAWAIII... " Naruto and Chronoa sweet dropped at a sweet moment. You're so cute Kurama-chan ... I'm killer fan of Youkai Fiction... and the famous fox with long bunny year.." A tick mark appear on Kurama head. " **Girl before I bit you let me go**. This is serious matter girl..." Kiryuu frowned but nodded as she let him go.

" _I bet someone enjoying it.."_ Kurama glared at certain Uchiha who laugh behind his back. "Lets get to a point. You bring us into this world don't you."

"Yes. Kurama-san" The kai of time nodded. "Some of my people were survived from Lady Towa and other dark mages attack. We created a Time raments and send other dimension. We succeed to send all male population back to their home." She smile proudly.

Kurama looked at Naruto and Kiryuu... "Chronoa..Do it the Spiral Vision.."

"I knew you say that.." Naruto and Kiryuu confused But their eyes widened as the Red Light from Kurama's eye and Blue light from Chronoa eyes as clash against each other. Few Seconds later the light are vanished from their eyes.

" **I get it.** " The nine tails fox turned to Naruto. " **This world Naruto...Chronoa give me the full information about other worlds...it will..**."Kiryuu saw Kurama and Naruto's Conversation... _"Damn it..why I'm always alone. I though I'm going to helped him but he already have a Kurama and Sasuke. I want to help him now just in side track. I wish i could helped him"_

Chronoa notice the jealousy coming from Kiryuu and smirked She understand her looks.

"Don't tell me those raments are all females" Naruto thoughts.

"Those raments are females..." Kiryuu yelled with sparkling eyes.

"You correct...Girl" Chronoa gave her thumb. "But their is certain lose poles about females. The Ordinary Females able to send back their own world but those who having special skills and power were control by Towa and other dark mages. And these special girls aim to kill Time raments. "

"Wait you mean I'm only male Time Rament.." Chronoa giggled at Naruto confusion.

"No Naruto-san... The time raments are only females. Yes..Kiryuu...I'm also one of them." Chronoa sighed. "Some of my time rament were kill and other rament back to home. My survival and fight against those black girls...I merge with you..and make you a first male time remant."

Naruto sweet drop.. " _I said the same things."_

Kurama narrowed his eyes " **That the reason you came my world." The female time rament nodded. "You came to our world for help-**

"It's Okay..Kurama..I ready to helped you.. Chronoa-san" Naruto said.

"Naruto..."

"Hey...Don't forget me Naruto.." Kiryuu yelled. "You do not have knowledge about any character from anime world. So I will helped you to hunt down this girls."

"Kiryuu.."

"I think i reach my limit.. I'll talked you later guys chest. Kiryuu...when I Merge with Naruto... I see his memories and I quite impress on you. So " Chronoa summon a Jar from no where and place on the table. "This is something I made for you and you willing help you're friend." She turned into Book and insert into Naruto.

"Kiryuu-san..What is in this jar...?" Kurama asked. Kiryuu put Jar into her bag.

"Sorry Kurama today is enough surprised for me.." Kiryuu smile. "Lets save it for tomorrow."

"As your wish." Kurama said. "Let talked to you tomorrow" As He puffed away.

A Door knock...

Kiryuu and Naruto glanced at each other. "Who is this now?" Kiryuu opened the door. "Souna-senpai...what are you doing here?"

"Kiryuu, I come here to disband your club." The sitri said. "Since your don't any members."

"You can't disband my club. Class President." Kiryuu smile. "I got my first member." She pointed to Naruto Uzumaki who sitting on the table. "Yo."

" _I Never told that he join this stupid club. Well this is beneficial for me and Rias."_ Sona smirked. "Well Congratulation Kiryuu-san... He save your day."

"Yeah! You could say that..." Kiryuu smiled. _"He save my life twice."_

"Another thing..Two of you have any Idea what happen on the roof top?" Sona asked.

"I've no idea." Kiryuu and Naruto said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Naruto Apartment...** __

"Finally ! " Naruto took a deep breath and sighed in relief "Home sweet home." He enter and think he about to rest. "Who the hell are you ?"

A voluptuous and beautiful mystery woman.. She curve green heir, D size breast and pink pussy, supple purple lips. Naruto eyes widened as she really exposing her breast too much. But he sence it her power level was much stronger then previous girls.

"Name Hokoin boya.." She walked towards him. "You're.."

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

 **LEMON START**

"Good"...She grab his collar and pull him in and close the door. "You know…" She smirked devilishly massaging her one of her breasts with one hand and her other hand between her legs with her panties. "You make me so hot after seeing you're power..". She smirked devilishly her purple lips licking and smiled widely " Now it's time check out.." She brust for was he could even react, Naruto was forced back and landed on the table with Hōkōin pinning him down with her lips.

" _WHAT THE HELL...IS SHE FRECKING CREAZY"_

" First..we did our sign contact..but let do another contract.!" she urged him as she only got hornier. She pressed her lips against his again and made him fall back down on her table with her holding him down and slipping her tongue into his mouth..

Naruto began kissing her back as she forced his jacket and shirt off his body. She then got up and forced Naruto's face against her chest pressing her breasts into his head. "Blonde, Suck on my tits."

Naruto took her hardened bud into his mouth and begun to suckle it swirling his tongue around and flicking it. His other hand snaked up and started groping and squeezing her large breast. "Yeah that felt good!" she moaned as she held his head into place.

Naruto then switched to her other nipple but this time reached down with his other hand to her already moist womanhood. He began gently rubbing her and paying special attention to her clitoris. "Ahhh Naruto-Kun! Just like that!

Naruto continued working his hand on her wet pussy and then lay down on the table. Hōkōin climbed up on top and turned around so her cunt was facing him. She sat down on his face allowing him to start licking into her folds. "Aha! Naruto-Kun!" she moaned at the feeling of his inside her caverns.

She began moaning loudly as Naruto's tongue wormed it's way in and out of her moist pussy while occasionally licking her clit too. Hōkōin then helped to undo Naruto's pants while he pleasured her. She taking him into her mouth to begin sucking on him while he ate her out.

Naruto and Hōkōin started 69ing it on her bed they both moaned loudly from a combined climax. Hōkōin came hard and poured a lot of her vaginal fluids down his throat which he hungerley drank up while some landed on his face and ran down his chin.

Naruto erupted into his fellow fighter mouth and she drank down as much of his cum as she could in several large gulps. Once they finished drinking each other's respective fluids, Hōkōin got back up and turned back to Naruto.

First she caught his lips in another kiss which gave them both a chance to taste both each other and themselves which only made them hornier. Then she stopped kissing him to start licking her own juices of his face with Naruto moaning from her actions. "Hōkōin-Chan." he said softly to his new lover.

Hōkōin let him take his last shred of clothing off leaving them both in their natural forms. She then made him sit on her couch where she then moved to straddle him. She kissed him squarely on the lips and they both battled it out with their tongues.

She felt him grow hard again beneath her so she reached down to grab him in a firm but gentle grip which made him groan into her mouth. Once she had him just right, she lifted herself up breaking the kiss, lined him up with her entrance and sat back down sinking him into her.

She let out a painful yelp from being stretched and from Naruto breaking her hymen, claiming her virginity. "Hōkōin" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him to breath deeply and let her body adjust to his.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as he sat back in her couch. He held onto her while she breathed heavy then she started rolling her hips letting him know to move his body. "Hōkōin-Chan." he moaned as pleasure coursed his body from her movements. "Naruto-Kun." she moaned back as she felt his manhood within her move around.

"Hōkōin-Chan you're so tight!" he says to her as he continues thrusting up into her core. "Naruto-Kun! Faster! Harder!" she begged as she was growing hotter by the moment. Naruto pulled her forward into another deep kiss which started an intense battle for control in their mouths.

Bright blues eyes started lovingly into beautiful aqua green ones as their hips smacked against each other. Hōkōin wrapped her arms around her fellow blondes neck to hold him against her with her breasts squishing up into his chest. Hōkōin moaned as Naruto grabbed onto her ass and squeezed the plump mounds in his hands.

Hōkōin could feel another orgasm coming up and felt Naruto twitch inside her as well. "Naruto-Kun! I'm gonna cum!" she squealed as she smiled at him from the sensation. "I am too Hōkōin-Chan!" he said as he felt the pressure building up to push him over the edge.

Both of them moaned into each others mouths from the combined climax as Naruto fired off a load of cum into his blonde lover. Both took a moment to catch their breaths then Hōkōin got up lifting herself off of him and walked over to an arm of her couch with her ass aimed to Naruto. "I'm not done yet Naruto-Kun." she cooed.

She looked back at him with lust and desire as she shook her sweet bubble butt at him enticing Naruto to take her once more. Naruto walked over and stood behind her with his hardened member aimed for her wet entrance. He kissed her on the lips then plunged his hips forward entering her warmth again and caused her to moan loudly into his mouth from being penetrated a second time.

He then pushed her down bending her over her sofa as he pounded his member into her. "Aha! Naruto-Kun! That's it! Right there baby! Right there!" she cried as she was rocked back and forth on her sofa. "Hōkōin-Chan! Your pussy is so tight! It feels so good!" he called out as his eyes were rolling back from the pleasure. "Ram it into me Naruto-Kun! Harder! Faster! Break me! Claim me! Ahh!" she begged him as her grip on the sofa tightened.

Naruto continued to pound his cock into Hōkōin with great speed and strong strikes with his crotch slapping against her ass cheeks. Naruto then reached around her to start squeezing her breasts again to help raise her arousal and was pleased to hear her moan even louder from her other sensitive spots being played with.

Hōkōin and Naruto's breathing became even heavier when they both felt another climax approaching. "Naruto-Kun! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna cum so hard! I wanna cum with you inside me!" she pleaded with him. "Hōkōin-Chan! I'm about to explode!" he shouted as he felt himself about to blow.

A few more thrusts and Hōkōin coiled around Naruto causing another wave of sperm to burst inside of her. Both blondes cried out each others names from their orgasms and were breathing hard to catch their breaths, Naruto's cock still inside his new lover. Hōkōin then got back up and turned to face and lock lips with Naruto once again.

As they made out, Naruto grew hard as a rock once more between is legs so he lifted Hōkōin off her feet and held her firmly against the wall behind her as he realigned himself with her womanhood and entered her once more.

Naruto started a new series of thrusts into his new lover and she wailed from pleasure of being pounded it once more. "Naruto-Kun! That feels so good! Don't stop! Ahh!" she cried loudly trying to match her movements with his. "Hōkōin-Chan!" he moaned as he pounded into her harder and faster.

Naruto reached down and grabbed her butt firmly and hoisted her up a bit but kept pounding into her. Hōkōin then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to hold him into her chest. Naruto then began suckling her tits and even gently gnawed on them emitting shrieks of pleasure "Naruto-Kun! That feels really good! Keeps sucking on my tits! " she screamed in his ear.

As he continued fucking her harder and faster Hōkōin cried out in bliss from the feelings of his manhood in her hot, wet and tight caverns and from him sucking, licking and biting her erected buds. Hōkōin even liked it when Naruto gave her a quick swat on the ass while he charged his hips forward into her hot core.

"I'M CUMMING" His seed painting her insides and both of them moaning loudly from the combined climax. Hōkōin rested her forehead against Naruto who still held her in place while their fluids began to leek from her womanhood down Naruto's balls and onto the floor. "Do you Like it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes!" she cheered in excitement.

Naruto brought her back to the couch and laid her down on her back then started kissing her again to begin another heated make out session. She felt him harden once again and smiled into the kiss. Hōkōin wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him against her and keep him pounding his rod into her body with powerful thrusts. She then brought his face to hers for another kiss and aqua green eyes met bright blue ones as their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths.

Naruto began to pick up the pace and he snaked his hands up into her chest to start massaging her breasts as well as pinch and pull on her hardened nipples. Hōkōin moaned into the kiss from his hands and arched her back from the pleasure. "Naruto-Kun! Don't stop! That feels incredible!" she begged him.

Naruto continued to pound into her with great speed and strong thrusts while he brought one of his hands down to her ass and found her butt pucker.

"That was amazing blonde…"she grabbed his head giving him passionate kiss.

 **LEMON END**

"What are you doing and who the hell is she?" Hoikon growled turned around at the intruder and shocked as another blonde.

"Hey Boss.." The clone Naruto yelled." This lady came house our house and demand to sex with me. Are you done your shopping ?

" _So he is the one..."_ Hoikon thought.

The Original Naruto who already close his eyes " I can see that..." Blonde place the plastic bags on Table. As He turned around , Hoikon quickly appear him pull his face towards her and captured her lips with his. She push him landed on the table with the naked Hōkōin pinning him down with her lips.

"Now Sign and Body Contract is complete." Hoikon said with lusty grinned. "You really more powerful than other men in my world. Call me any time. Darling.." She gave him another kiss. The blushing Naruto...

Hoikon body glow and turned into Card...and it went to the Original Naruto.

" _ **Congrats Brat another kiss from ..a girl."**_

" _Teme... Now i understand how you feel among fan girl. "_ Sasuke grinned in enjoyment.

"It's Just a begaining Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Boss..Thank you giving me this opportunity." Clone Naruto said. "I really enjoy it." And he puff away.

"I'm really enjoy it.." Naruto said as she look at the card (Same as Card Capture Sakura Cards..." Her Image appear on the card. His eyes glance at exposed chest.."Damn...she is really pretty."

" _Why don't you asked to Kiryuu..about this girl character."_

"Nahn..I talk to her tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kiryuu Home...**

 **Her Room...**

Kiryuu suddenly stood up and walked over towards the jar and stared hard at it, as if hoping the answer would just appear on the jar itself. _"I wonder what is tHer gift help me..."_

Kiryuu shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the jar with her right hand. With Her other hand she unscrewed the lid of the jar and placed it on the table. She stared down at the red liquid and thought.

Her hand came into contact with the red liquid and he held it there, just lightly on the surface of the liquid. Kiryuu kept Her hand there for several seconds and slowly opened Her eyes. She looked down at the hand touching the red junk.

"It's warm." She said to herself surprised. Kiryuu pushed Her hand past the thin barrier that separated the liquid from the air and felt Her whole hand encompassed by warmth. She noticed that the substance felt more like glue than water and it didn't ripple when Her hand touched it. Kiryuu tried to grab the contents of the jar.

Suddenly the Red began to travel up Kiryuu's arm. In surprise she yanked Her arm out of the jar, causing it to roll off the table to smash on the floor. The red junk was still crawling up Her left arm as the empty jar fell. Before the substance could reach Her elbow, she grabbed a handful and tried to pull it off. The substance stretched as Kiryuu pulled at it and it began to crawl up Her right arm along with Her left. Before long both of Kiryuu's arms, chest, and upper parts of Her legs were covered in the red substance.

" **Kiryuu...Stop I came here to help you."** Then Her vision went black as the substance covered Her entire body.

...

Today girl...that Naruto was face that Hoikon From Dai - Shogun - Great Revolution. I really want her pair with Naruto so I added her.

 **Allied Forces:-**

 **Chronoa – From Dragon ball Xenoverse**

 **Kiryuu – High School Dxd**

 **Red Substance – Ultimate Spiderman Web Worriers**

 **Any Character suggestion from any series, Anime even including Game Series also. P.M me or Review me...**


	5. Matatabi Nibi

**24 Hours laters.**

In school

Naruto sighed "I'm male time remnant. I can't do it alone.,". Naruto Uzumaki Stared the card he just obtain last night. He blush as he got the clone memories, " I can't believe.I've done something like that…" He sure in the cloud Erosanin will proud of him.

"Hey Guys Help me out of this situation" Sasuke and Kurama sighed.

"We Can't Helped." Sasuke and Kurama replied at same time.

"I'm not interested in girls that doesn't meant I'm Gay…" Sasuke said.

"I like a few things like killing, destory the villages and other superior thing but Girls out of my syllabus." Kurama replied. "Do you've Diamond card ?"

"Hey, Are you Guys Playing Cards "

"Yes…"

Naruto eyes twisted…" Come on Guys…"

Here… Momo, Muruyama and Katase look blonde who murmuring himself. But they remember their Kaichu Order…..

" _Girls...Today is last day...You mission about to have friendship with blonde is now over."_ The Leader smile.

Muruyama and Momo were happy but Katase wasn't happy with Kaichu's Order.

Katase like her little bit time spend with blonde.

As a School beg rang.. Naruto put the card inside of the magical book without anyone notice.

CLICK..

Naruto's smartphone ring. He pick up "Huh...Kiryuu Message.."

" _Those two are really close since he joined her club.."_ Momo though. "But why do I care."

"Hey..Kiryuu..what happen..?" Momo wonder what they talked about. " HUH! " She raised her eyebrow his sudden outburst voice..but he quickly hold his voice down..and whispering that should get listen to her. And he shut the phone.

"Are you alright Naruto ?" Momo asked. Naruto Ignored her and packing his bags. "Says..Naruto.. Would you like some dinner with me...my treat" Naruto stared at her.

"Hey..How about we would join if you don't mind.." Muruyama said. As Katase nodded.

Naruto glance at girls. "Thank you for asking...but I've other stuff…." He pick up his bags. "Sorry Girls may be another time." As He pass through girls.

"There not be another time..Naruto.." Muruyama, Katase and Momo thoughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **On the Ways**

"I wonder..what Kiryuu want ? Naruto thought on his way on anime club. The blonde felt another black power on the roof.

"Uzumaki…" Naruto blinked turned to Koneko who stand in front of him "Stay away from my friends and my club."

"Are you dense." Koneko glared at him. " Yesterday...I confessed in front of all people...that I gave up on you girls. Heard, i say again. I Don't Like you." and He pass besides her.

"Hump..Like i Care.." Koneko walked away. She turned on her back her eye widened as she felt a powerful chakra. She quickly turned and saw the power source suddenly vanished. "Does that power coming from that…?

"That not possible…"

Xxxxxx

On the rooftop

"Okay, where you are Naruto.?" annoyed. "Why girls are loves this place for fights ".

"Sorry Blonde... but you are late" a unknown voice said.

The blonde looked at the unknown voice. The weird girl wears a black Spider-Suit (As a Spiderman) with a red spider symbol and matching red shoulder-length gloves and leggings.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Names a Spider Girl, my prince blonde" she said.

Naruto blinked only one person who call him. "Kiryuu..Is that you.."

"Yeah one and only Kiryuu the queen of pervert aka now spider girl …"Kiryuu smile.. The red liquid seperated from the face. " So this I got a power of symbiote to help your allied."

"Great…" Naruto grinned. "But I sence a black energy source…"

"Oh You mean talking about her.." Kiryuu pointed a unconscious woman stuck on the wall. He could see her hands and legs stick with web.

"Who is she…?""

"Her name is Aari.." Kiryuu said. "But she is not powerful like last girl."

"Yeah! I know." Naruto said in serious tone.

" **Congrat Brat..You finally find a crazy partner."** Naruto eye twisted at his speech. " **Good luck."** While Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto took out a card and show to her.

"Isn't she Hoikon.." Kiryuu said. "I saw her roll in anime but that it's really lame type. But she turned into card.

"I'll tell you but first." Naruto turned to Rogue. **"Return to Dimension where you belong."** Rogue Body turned into white and absorb into the book. The book also vanished.

"So You were telling me..about this." Kiryuu said as she holding a Card. Naruto took it from her he fear after explanation she would ripped the card.

"Well...

"Okay..So you saying this…" Kiryuu said with small blushing face. "You could use any girl as allied…" Naruto nodded. "How many girl you k..kiss.."

"Only two girls Erza and Hokoin.." Naruto replied.

"Okay..so next time I …" Kiryuu giggled. "It will be fun…" Kiryuu pervertly giggled.." I'll make my own…"

Naruto stared at Kiryuu with Shocking eyes "Don't tell me she's.."

"Yes... **She Might be.."**

" **OMG.."**

Naruto and Kiryuu felt another powerful black powersource coming through the jungle.

"Damn it..This are powerful.." Kiryu and Naruto thoughts.

Naruto eyes widened as the Kiryuu symbite transform into School uniform. "What kind of Gift she given to her." But he sence the odd in her eyes was turned into red.

" **Naruto Uzumaki...It's Honor to meed you…"** Kiryuu bow to him. " **I'm Madam Web...I took these Symbitoe to Communicate and Provide a specific information in future fight."** As commnication end... . "Ow...My head…"

"Kiryuu-chan...what is this ?" Naruto asked. "Who is this madam web." "Tell you the truth..I don't know yet. But first got after the source.." Kiryuu said. " I'll looked after in this school. If we disappear then we might get suspecious in eye of Souna."

"Yeah...You're right..Lets talked about this after school." Naruto nodded as he disappeared on her sight.

As he left.."WOW HE IS SO COOL I WANT TO LEARN THAT THING.."

" **Child You've to focus on the current things before you world get worst."** Madam web said. " **plus You and him...will defeat a.."**

"Wait..First of all I don't know you and your totally strange Universe." Kiryuu said. "Let me study and control this power."

" **I'll help you my child."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **In the Jungle**

The blonde appear in jungle where he sence the dark energy. He saw a blonde woman standing but his eyes widened to saw it's none of other than is Edo Yugito Ni.

"Oh No!"

" **I sence the Nibi Bijju inside her."** Kurama warned.

"Kurama…what Nibi Bijju possess?" Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Is she special chakra or anything."

" **Yes...her Chakra is not Youkai its Makai…and its really rare type.. Like She can talked dead souls and Other things."**

Naruto surprised Nibi's one of powerat _I can't let Lady Towa will possess Nibi…"_ Naruto growled at he couldn't save Yugito.

Naruto charged Yugito, his entire body glowing with the golden chakra. With... _whatever_ Naruto was seemingly having a Bijuu's power, it was best to pull back and let Yugito deal with him.

He threw a clumsy punch at Yugito, whose trained ninja skills allowed her to dodge it easily. He concentrated blade of golden chakra sprung from the end of his left elbow, curving past his fist.

Yugito produced two kunai with blinding speed. Howeer, she pulled back just before her hand was engulfed in the Golden Chakra , watching as the metal melted down into an ooze from the acridity of the chakra. Naruto took another stance, opting to wait for Yugito to strike first this time.

" **Naruto, if she somehow transform into her Bijju state then..** "

Naruto smile at Kurama plan.

Yugito attacked once more when a flurry of shuriken appeared from the ridge above, heading directly at Naruto. He summoned chakra into his left shoulder, " **Chakra Shield"**

The shurikens bounced off the golden chakra with a quiet clink, flying in every which direction. Naruto caught one as it whizzed by his right cheek, holding it on one finger before he flung it at Yugito.

She dodged to the left, putting her hands into a familiar seal. Naruto releasing more golden chakra from his body.

She used her signature jutsu of elongating her fingernails and toenails, giving her the appearance of cat claws.

The Edo Yugito in the normal cat style, she pounced. _"Damn it I'm good in Taijustu yet"_ It reacted separately from his body and usually kept blows from Yugito at bay.

"Hari Jizou!"

After several seconds of warding off taijutsu attacks from Yugito.

" _Dobe…she is began to transform.."_ Sasuke warned.

" **Nibi had control over a very special type of blue fire, which was supposedly much hotter than any Katon jutsu."**. Blue fire was pouring off her body, engulfing her in what looked like a cloak as the fire began to take shape into a familiar feline form. Naruto was soon looking at a monster cat, two fiery tails intertwined within one another.

The Edo Yugito fully transform into Nibi was staring down Naruto with its blank white eyes, the blue fire flickering off its body in wisps.

"You know Kurama. She is too much prettier than other Bijju in her beast form."

" **Really…than why Kiryuu called me cute.."**

" _Didn't she said..You have a cute bunny ears…"_

" _ **Shut up you Uchiha freak…concentrate on the her…"**_

" _Yeah! Yeah!"_

The Nibi opened its mouth, a red fireball materializing directly in the center. The Nibi released the fireball after it had charged for a few seconds. Naruto's eyes darted to his feet, where he leaped in mid-air slightly to the right to avoid the spreading fireball which moved quickly across the ground.

While Naruto was occupied with the fire, the Nibi replica took the initiative. It was only through Naruto noticing the giant shadow that fell over him "Holy cow". He dodged him into mid air.

The Nibi created a crater as it clumsily crashed into the ground.

Out of instinct, he raised a golden chakra shield even after he was a relatively safe distance away from where the enhanced Jinchuuriki was prowling.

Streams of blue fire emerged from Nibi's body like spires. Smoke rose from the nearest one heading for Naruto, and the humanoid Bijuu growled when it impacted with his chakra shield.

"Damn it It's Hurt!" he roared, as another shadow materialized overhead. The Nibi replica could clearly transfer its full body through the streams of fire, being as fluid as it was.

"Nibi...this little bit hurt.."he plunged his hand deeply into the fire that made up the Nibi's head, not caring that his imitation flesh was becoming scalded.

As Naruto plunged his arm in deeper into the Nibi replica's forehead, wisps of the fiery blue chakra began to disperse from the Jinchuuriki form's main body. This went on for ten agonizing minutes, as Naruto endured the pain that the fiery chakra was instilling into his arm. The discarded chakra was beginning to gather into one form as Naruto's special chakra extracted the Nibi from Yugito's body.

With the last of the Nibi's chakra swirling, He had separated Jinchuuriki from Bijuu, and it was time to absorb that chakra of Matatabi, the Nibi.

The last of the blue fire was swirling around him, taking the true, much larger form of the Bijuu herself. The Nibi was nearly identical to the Jinchuuriki form that Yugito had used, though she was much larger and her eyes shown with sentience and understanding.

" **Uzumaki Naruto. What do you want from me,** " Matatabi said, before roaring. The call of the Bijuu stirred both of their spirits.

" **Nibi..I need allied and you're perfect."** Naruto summoned Yellow Kurama form.

" **In that case.. If you want me then defeat me "** Nibi was the one who attacked first, however, with a special version of the fireball he had seen earlier. Obviously it was on a much bigger scale.

The blue fireball flew toward him like the famed Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, but faster and with a much hotter flame. Kurama jumped in air but He was surprised when Nibi met him in mid-air before he could even react, slashing her claws at him, which he was forced to counter with his own. The two dueled like animals, being surprisingly nimble for creatures their size. He thrust his body forward, his acrid chakra penetrating Nibi's body while she bit into his neck.

" **Argh!** " Naruto growled, as he felt a burning sensation where she was biting him. Even her teeth seemed to carry the properties of her signature blue fire. She had made the mistake of leaving his front claws free, and Naruto managed to pry the monster cat off of him by slashing her in the belly with five of his poisonous claws, forcing her to withdraw the bite.

As soon as she loosened her grip, Naruto pushed off from her, eying the black teethmarks that Nibi had made with barely contained anger. Nibi had sustained a wound in the belly, and from the way it was pulsating and swollen, the poison was making it worse.

Matatabi herself seemed to be finished toying with him, because she raised her right paw while regarding him with an expression that seemed to promise pain.

After that, she placed her front paws together, and Naruto watched as a stream of blue fire seemed to connect the Nibi's two limbs together. Whatever the case, she was charging up another attack.

" **Katon: Bakanekoyari!** "

" **Oh** , **crap!"** Naruto said outloud, as Nibi grasped her paw around the massive, gilded javelin of flame that she had formed with her chakra. He levelled a few trees with his tails as he tried to bound away from the fiery cat, who had clearly gained an edge in their battle. Reaching out with a claw, he pivoted to the right, catching the javelin with his front right claw in an attempt to slow it down.

The fire was hot enough to cut through his Kurama's Yellow form, and the wound was semi-deep. As soon as she saw that the spear hit, she was on him immediately, trying to cut his body into ribbons.

But, he needed to hold her down if he himself wanted to use his technique on her. The cat's fiery skin was still burning him, however.

" **Damn it You're really hot!"** Naruto roared.

" **Thank you."**

"It's not a compliment."

" _It is"_ Kurama and Sasuke said.

Naruto charged his chakra into his perfect barrier, releasing it from every pore in his body to coat himself in his poisonous chakra. Naruto began pushing, using all of his weight in an attempt to pry off the admittedly heavier Bijuu. He shoved one of his free claws underneath her belly, using his limb as a lever while he exuded poisonous chakra.

He was doing all this while simultaneously keeping Nibi's animalistic slashes at bay. He grimaced; thinking to bite into Nibi's flesh with his Kurama yellow teeth.

" _It looke like you giving her mate mark.."_

" _ **Don't say that.."**_ Naruto blushed " _ **Focus me on the fight.."**_

Nibi gave a roar of her own, because Naruto was biting into the sensitive neck of the cat while trying to pry her off him. However, he was still getting burned.

With a guttural roar, Naruto shoved his limbs into the body of the cat, ignoring the burning sensation that was erupting all over his body. With a great shove, he moved Nibi off of him, allowing himself to put distance between the other Bijuu and avoid getting burned.

" **You Bite me.** Nibi trailed off for just a moment. Nibi opened her

mouth, feeling the black and white chakra swirling around in a vortex inside her mouth. Naruto only looked somewhat annoyed, however. Even as the Bijuudama fully developed, he never lost his cool.

" **Matatabi…for stoping Towa and her evil forces..I need you're. If you don't agreed then I take you by force."** Naruto snarled in an annoyed tone, thrusting his arm directly into Nibi's midsection, he pulled his claw out of Nibi's midsection.

Nibi's fiery body began to take on a dull hue as she faded in and out of existence. She was getting weaker by the second, and since her body was made of chakra, getting it drained would cause her body to lose its blue pallor. Eventually, she would just disappear, and she was already getting a little hazy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA". Naruto roared. He planned perfect work bitting her neck. And infect his youkai to her and mixed up.

"Finally plan work." He panted and he passed out.

xxxxxx xxxxxx

 **In the Mind space..**

Nibi opened his eye and looked around to see old piplines and grave water.

" **Kurama…"** She happy to see her cousines. " **Why the Uchiha freak doing here.?"**

"It's none of your business." Sasuke walked away leaving the two bijuus.

" **So what your decision ?"** Kurama asked. .

The female Bijju cat smirked ." **He defeat me in battle and little by force.. And already claim me..so i will help him."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **This is today allied between Naruto and Matatabi from Naruto series.**

 **Allied force :**

Kiryuu (High school Dxd) Merge with symbite (Ultimate spiderman web worrier s4) and her Mentor the Madam web..who special quiality to other Dimensions)


	6. Akistu and Karasuba

**With Kiryuu..**

Anime Club Room..

"Okay..Lets See.." Kiryuu opened the laptop and search through Internet.." You're from Marvel Universe.."

" **It is what..You're world name it."** Madam Web replied.

"And this liquid thing Called Symbitoe…" Kiryuu blinked. "Wait who is this spiderman ?"

" **Spiderman Aka..Peter Parkar..One of the Symbiote host..and.."**

"That enough I can read it myself." She sighed. "I'm not big fan of Marvel Universe.."

"knock..knock.." Kiryuu blinked. "Where this voice came from."

" **Over the window…where Two girls holding the blonde."**

Kiryuu turned to window and her eyes widened As She brushed towards the window and opened it" MIRAJANE STRAUSS AND LISSANA STRAUSS..YOU TWO REALLY ALIVE." Mirajane and Lisanna smirked at blonde's friend. "Are you Naruto-kun's new friends."

" **Child..get them inside before someone would get suspicious"** Kiryuu nodded.

"Come inside"

 **Few Minutes later….**

The blonde wake up in his anime club room. "How did I get here."

"You finally awake, Naruto-kun" The blonde looked at his closed best enter the club. "So.." She took a seat. "Any result…"

" **She is…"**

" **Yeah! She is this Naruto's close person.."** Nibi giggled.

" **Naruto..I want to meet her personally.."** The blonde surprised and nodded.

"Last battle…I face against Edo Yugito Ni.." Naruto explained the whole battle. "and Last thing I know is wake in this room."

"You can…" Kiryuu interrupt by him.

"Before I passed out I saw a beautiful white hair girl.." Naruto rubbed his head.

"You mean Momo…." Kiryuu replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"Don't called her name.." Naruto annoyed. " I do not want her fake friendship." Naruto recalled his previous moments.

" **Kid…Two Girls hide out side of the window."** Nibi explained.

" **May be they brought you here."** Kurama said.

" _For this moment I cannot trust anybody."_ Kurama gave a sad smile to this version of blonde. "Kiryuu..Matababi want to meet you.."

"You mean two tails cats" Kiryuu said her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Summoning Justu.."

A small kistune and Nibi appear through smoke.

"Kawaiiiii." Kiryyu yelled while Mirajane and Lissana yelled in Outside ?

" **Kiryuu-san..It's Nice to M-pt.."** Matatabi didn't finished her statement when Kiryuu pull into deep hug.

"Hahaha..This is you knew how I felt .." Kurama laughed as He saw she petting her.

"It going to be a long days" Naruto thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Afternoon 6.30 leaving the school**

Kiryuu took Nibi (Henge into Normal Cat) her home. Nibi want to know about this blonde's friend. Naruto left to his house but he felt another a black energy source near Shinto Teito. He disappear and reappear in the Shinto Garden.

" _This particular park was fairly large, spanning almost a half mile long by a quarter-mile wide but that was a trivial distance so dobe found his target within minutes_."Sasuke Said

Naruto eyebrow twisted at Sasuke words " I Get it" His gazed at the hunched form on the bench. The form was easily identified as a female, Wearing a dirty coat exposing a sizable chest while her legs were pulled up on the bench, her whole posture exuding depression.

" _She's one of them."_

" _ **Captured her."**_

"Wait for a moment.." Pulling off his t-shirt he draped it across her chest and over her shoulders attempting to cover what the lab coat didn't. Only then did the beauty look up as her eyes meet the blonde one.

"Lady.." Naruto moved toward his target. "Turn down this drama and end this fight.." The women ignored him. "Miss are you alright?.Why wouldn't you fight me ?"

"Because I'm broken...unwanted. I was cast aside...never to find my Ashikabi. No one..needs me...no one wants me. Even Lady Towa also left me" she answered.

Naruto stared at weird women " _What a troublesome women?"_ Naruto thoughts.

"What makes you think you're broken?" He asked softly. With a slight pause she slowly reached up with one hand to part her bangs to show a strange tattoo on her forehead in the shape of a bird with a Yin/Yang symbol surrounded by 4 comma like marks.

"Ah...This means I'm broken...I can't be winged by my Ashikabi...I can't be of use to anyone." she said completely dead voice. "This mark can't be removed...broken."

"What is your name?" he asked

"Ah...Akitsu..." she replied after a moment's pause.

"Akitsu" he repeated trying the name out. "Akitsu is a pretty name, a pretty name for a pretty lady." He replied trying to ease her in to a better mood.

"Ah...thank you" she intoned after breaking her gaze and looking back down seemingly uncertain as to how to handle his complement.

"Uh I get it. Is this how you felt so.." Naruto place a two finger over her forehead "Release." Akistu eyes widened and felt a small spark flow through her body.

"See I heal you…" Akistu frozen at his words it no way a particular blonde could removed her marked..

"Kiss me…"

"Uh"

"Oh yeah!" Kurama and Sasuke yelled in exicitement.

"If really heal me then kiss me." She turn to blonde. "Show me I'm wrong."

"You're really weird " Naruto said. "But I wouldn't declined it from a pretty women." Akistu blushed from this. Cupping her face in his hands he pulled her face back to his as he laid a deep kiss on her lips. Only Naruto's hold on her kept Akitsu from inadvertently breaking the lip lock as her legs gave out from the chakra overload even as her eyes rolled back into her head.

" _this energy flowing into me...how is this possible"_ Akitsu thought even as she felt like she would burst from the pressure of Naruto's power flowing into her. Akitsu finally regained enough motor control for her legs to straighten up without having to rely completely on Naruto to hold her upright.

Akitsu watched as her Mysterious person who burst into yellow flames. Shrieking in a panic she pulled on her power before her brain caught up with her. This time it was a sliver of energy that while being smaller than she felt in their first kiss, was far more potent.

she would wear exploded from behind her followed by 10 breathtaking wings of pure white light stretched from her back to encompass the entire park before each wing of light took on the appearance of ice then fading shortly afterward.

The wings flexed then turned into beautiful shafts of ice before slowly dissolving and fading from view.

He broke the kiss "Wow.." he could see through the park was covered in ice."How strong she is! he turned back to look at Akitsu. She was holding on to his shoulders with a death grip and gazing in to his eyes even as she was panting uncontrollably.

"Ah... Sekirei #07 Akitsu. The Ice Sekirei. May the Ice of my contract freeze my Ashikabi's enemies." She spoke with none of the past emptiness.

"Okay!" Naruto doesn't get it what just happened. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki." "Um..what just happened?"

"You are my Ashikabi and I am your Sekirei...now and forever..." She replied.

"I'm surprise the male time master have power to restore broken one" A voice called. Akistu eyes widened as she looking at her Ashikabi as he is the time remant.

She was fairly tall topped with long ash gray hair worn in a high ponytail that fell to her lower back with a slender athletic body wrapped in a tight black top and black mini skirt falling just above mid-thigh leaving a section of her legs bare before they were encased in thigh length black boots and draped across her shoulders was a oversized gray haori. Her impressive bust and narrow waist and long legs coupled with her angled face and gray eyes made this woman just as stunning as Akitsu.

The woman's face stretched in a smile along with her half lidded eyes gave her the look of a predator smiling at something its food might have said to it.

So tell me Ms. Sekirei, what is your real reason for being here?" He questioned her in a light tone of voice.

"So the black energy was coming from her" Kurama thoughts.

Smiling wider at his statement she leaned in closer to Naruto and rested on hand on the hilt of her sword. "Now what makes you think I'm a Sekirei?" She inquired.

"I'd my own ways" Naruto smile.

"Well than Ms. Sekirei-san, What are you really doing here?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"By the way my name is Karasuba! Well it doesn't matter to me. I'm here for you and your Sekirei of course. I've been sent to eliminate the "scrapped number" and the person who managed to wing her."

Turning to look at Akitsu over his shoulder he saw that whoever this Karasuba chick was, Akitsu was afraid of her.

"Akistu-chan will you helped me." Akitsu responded by grabbing his arm and held it in a death grip and shook her head so fast he thought it might fall off.

" **First I kill you then you're partner…."** Karasuba yelled.

Akitsu raise a wall of ice between them and Karasuba before pulling Naruto to his feet and trying to drag him away.

Stepping over the remnants of the ice barrier Karasuba smiled wickedly at the pair, fully expecting to have seen the pair desperately trying to run away. Watching Akitsu frantically trying to pull him away then after seeing her barrier destroyed moved in front of Naruto to shield him. "Run. You must run! She'll kill you!" Akitsu almost shouted at her Ashikabi, trying to keep him safe.

"Yes, please run, run like your life depends on it. I love the trill of a good chase. And Once I'm done with this little ..." She trailed off as her eyes widened in shock as an immense pressure like she had never felt before pressed down on her. Akitsu also felt the pressure but couldn't stand up to it and fell to her knees, turning her head to the side in a jerky manner both Sekirei were treated to the sight of Naruto.

"You...you made 2 mistakes." Naruto said in a voice that was colder,"First, you threaten Akistu. Second you threaten me, and **Now you came after my friend"** Naruto roared before he moved.

One minute Karasuba was watching this man radiate pure power, the next he was inside her guard. Blood and spittle flew from her mouth as his fist plunged into her diaphragm folding her over and causing her eyes to roll back into her head. _What...what just happened...How is this possible._ She thought before lost consciousness.

Allowing the evil sekirei to fall and land in a undignified manner face first he released his hold on his charka and allowed it to fade away." **Return to Dimension where you belong."** He summon the book and send Karasuba into seal the book.

"are you OK?" Naruto asked as he kneeled in front of her. "Ah...I'm fine..." She managed to mumble after a moment. "What...what was that?" She asked.

"Lets go to my place." He pick her into bridle style. Akistu blushed at his blonde boldness.

And Disappear…

 **Naruto Apartment…**

"Naruto-sama…claimed Me.."

"Are you sure about this ..Akistu-chan." Naruto place her on the bed. "You will won't return to your world until my mission is over. I don't know when it will be over."

"I don't care." Akistu said. "That world give me nothing but only pain. I will stay at your side and help you on this mission."

"Akistu..I…" Naruto wisper her hear. Akistu first growled "if you love me back then I accept it.."

Naruto smiled as he quickly kissed Akistu. He could feel the sweet lips as he kissed her. He gently cupped Akistu's cheeks while his mouth enjoyed the amazing kiss his was getting.

"Aki-chan your lips so cold and tasty so sweet," Naruto said as his face went bright red. Akistu blushed from the compliment as she snaked her hands around his back. Akistu shuddered under the ferocity of her Ashikabi's kiss before he pushed her back to the bed.

Naruto's face was beet red from the incident, but he could also see the flushed face of his sekirei before he liked his lips. Akistu smiled and as soon as they caught their breath the two continue their kiss and this time Naruto opened his mouth even more as his tongue begged Akistu to open her mouth.

Akistu gave out a blissful moan inside the kiss as she found herself quickly She had to admit that Naruto was an even better kisser than his father, but she could think about that later. Akistu slowly rubbed Naruto's wide back as she sighed. Wanting more, Akistu slid one of her hands down to Naruto's sleeveless T-shirt and lifted it up. Her hands touched the firm muscles of her son's stomach as she shuddered.

" _Oh I'm so hot for my Ashikabi right now,"_ Akistu thought before she parted from Naruto and their kiss.

"I want you now!" Akistu said in demanding tone and Naruto smiled as he lowered his head to her collar bone. He gave it a quick kissed making Akistu arch her head. She felt rather ticklish from Naruto's playing.

"I hope to make you felt good," Akistu said to him and Naruto smiled at her moans which were giving him a raging hard-on in his boxers. Naruto slowly moved his hand to her breast and squeeze causing Akistu to gasp out as she tightened her hold on her Ashikabi, but she let him continue to pleasure.

"Time to get rid of this thing," Naruto said as he grabbed the coat and removed were perfectly round with her pink nipples pointed out from the arousal of earlier.

Akistu blushed from her Ashikabi's attention on her breasts as she couldn't believe that she would be showing her son her one of her most private parts. She could see the tent in his trousers and blushed at the size before Naruto moved his mouth closer to Akistu as he shocked her with a kiss before pushing her back to the bed with him on top. He took both his hands and touched her breasts before parted the kiss and took on of her nipples in his mouth.

"Ooooh it's so gooood," Akistu hissed and Naruto grinned while he swirled his tongue around on one nipple before moving to the other. He smiled as he felt Akistu's soft hands stroking him through his boxers before he slid his free hand down and laid gentle touches down on Akistu body as he moved down. He carefully licked his sekirei's thighs making Akistu feel even more aroused than before he stopped at her panties.

Naruto latched on and started to suck the outer folds of Akistu's wet womenhood. Akistu gasped as she grabbed Naruto's hair and the pleasure of hearing her shout his name.

"Naruto-kun, yes! OHHHH Kami! That feels good mmmm give me more!" Akistu yelled as He quickly licked harder and fast while he pushed his tongue through her folds. He lapped up the juices that were flowing from her body like a stream of honey before he stopped momentarily to bit her clit making Akistu arch into the air. Naruto continued to attack her pussy in earnest making Akistu's entire body tremble in delight.

"YES ASHIKABI! I'M CUMMING!" Akistu yelled as her juices rushed into the blonde's mouth.

"Enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked and Akistu latched her lips to his not really caring that she could taste herself in his mouth as she found it rather erotic in her own way. Akistu then separated from her Ashikabi and smiled.

"Oh Ashikabi that was incredible, but now I'm going to make you scream my name.," Akistu said to him as she licked his neck. She then moved down towards the tent of his boxers and smiled.

"Oh Ashikabi, you look so hard. Do you want mommy to use her mouth and make you feel good?" Akistu asked her son and Naruto nodded.

" Please make me feel good," Naruto said and Akistu took off his boxers while she received a slap in the face by Naruto's dick. She quickly took his length into her soft hand making Naruto groan as Akistu giggled.

"I haven't even done anything and yet you're so hard" Akistu said as she kissed Naruto's cock. The blonde gasped out while he closed his eyes, but Akistu planted soft kisses taunting the blonde making him grip the sheets of the bed in angst.

Seeing her son that way made Akistu happy as she could instill that kind of impatience in him. She then kissed her way up to the top and noticed Naruto was leaking some precum that she quickly lapped up.

"Oh yes!" Naruto moaned while Akistu continued to lather her Ashiabi's dick with her tongue before she opened her mouth and quickly took Naruto into her mouth making blonde almost cum right then and there.

"That's good Ashikabi. Now I'll try something else," Akistu said as she moved her breasts to his cock and moved them up and down over it while Naruto threw his head back to the pillow and suppressed the urge to to buck his hips through the soft mounds of his sekirei's breasts. Akistu licked the tip of Naruto's dick while her son seemed to be on his last legs as far and holding back went.

" _Oh his cock is so hard. My son is going to cum soon. I never thought that'd be doing this, but I love him so much,"_ Akistu thought as she could feel the heat rolling off Naruto's dick. She smiled while Naruto cursed.

" I GOTTA CUM!" Naruto yelled and Akistu quickly took him in her mouth as she widened her eyes from the intruding liquids rushing into her throat. She greedily drank it all down and stayed on Naruto's dick a little longer and then removed herself with a smile.

"Go on Naruto-sama" Akistu said and Naruto kissed her passionately before he moved his dick inside his sekirei. Akistu bit her lower lip as she felt the intruding muscle of her son inside her. She resisted the urge to scream out, privacy seal or not, until Naruto completely settled inside her. She could feel her walls open up to his length and her son finished while he kissed her. Akistu wrapped her arms around Naruto neck while the two stared at each other.

"I love you. Naruto-sama" Akistu yelled out and Naruto leaned up as Akistu set on his cock making her gasp as she felt him reach even further inside her while she wrapped her legs around his waste.

"I gotta CUM!" Naruto yelled while Akistu groaned out.

"I'm CUMMING!" Akistu shouted out as Naruto's semen rushed into her walls and Akistu's juices laced Naruto's cock as the two dropped to the bed and huffed.

"I'm always be your side . Naruto-sama. Now and forever." The Blonde saw her smile on her face.

"What the.." Naruto surprised at Akistu's whole body will glowed and turn into card. The blonde pick the glowing card and smile "She looks beautiful and damn hot" A pervert grinned appear on his face.

Akitsu wearing what looked like a modified kimono. Both top and bottom were white, the color blending well with her pale skin. The bottom was a skirt that wrapped around her hips and accentuated her curves and long legs; and fell to her ankles, exposing more skin as it went further down to where her shins and ankles were exposed in the front. The top was similar to a yukata top and it had flowing sleeves that hid her hands but the resemblance ended there. Akitsu's chest was put on display as the top wrapped around her stomach, but flared out once it reached her breasts and split to barely hang off of her shoulders. Across her chest was a length of chain that held the top close just enough to be borderline decent, though the tops and inner parts of her breasts were out for display. And it was also apparent that she wasn't wearing a bra. Finishing the look was a black obi and a second length of chain that wrapped around her neck twice before falling to disappear between her breasts. Adorning her feet were a simple pair of heeled sandals.


	7. Irene Belserion

**School Back Yard...**

"Where are you ? Kiryuu-chan" Naruto got a text message from her.

" _Meet me in school back yard_ "

Naruto used his senjustu to search her but he fear the other supernatural will notice him. So that why..."

" **Brat...I got her and Nibi Chakra Signature."** Naruto nodded and he followed Chibi Kurama. " **But they are not far away..."** Kurama raised his size. " **Sit my back... "** He gave him a weird look but nodded. As He run fast ..that blonde never imagine.

" **Their chakra signature were coming from that cave."** He and Kurama walked into the cave.

He had never laid eye's on a dragon before so it was indeed a sight to behold. The dragon has light-colored scales running all over her body. She has a dark-colored fiery-man running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Irene has a dark-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top.

She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border above her nostrils that divides her mouth from her face, extending near the back of her head. Finally, she has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of her skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of her knees. All in all... she was a very beautiful dragon to look upon.

A slight dodged the web coming from his left direction. Both turned around and saw...

"Spider Girl ..Nibi.." Naruto yelled.

" **Dobe.."** Sasuke smashed his forehead for his idiotic behaviour.

The dragon's eye's snapped open and she jumped in fear when she laid eye's on the blonde. Seeing her fear Naruto raised his hands t her while he tried to calm her down "Whoa girl whoa I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said to the frightened beast. Spider Girl and Nibi quickly appear besides him. The Dragon narrowed look on another person "Both of my friends. We didn't..."

" **Naruto...Listen to me.."** Naruto was listen her words and his eyes widened.

"Sasuke..."

" **I'm on it..."**

" **RINNEGAN"** Naruto with helped of Sasuke's bloodine limited.

The Dragon saw the blonde blue eyes turned into spiral silver eyes. " _I don't trust these people. I need to get out here as soo..."_ The dragon began to shrink down until the dragon transformed into a beautiful redhead in tattered clothes. The redhead looked over her body and tears formed in her eyes. To the redhead four-hundred years of being a dragon had been hell for her.

She looked at the man that had turned her back and saw that he stood where he was with wide eyes and a large blush on his cheeks. Kiryuu swings the web over his eyes. The woman jumped into the blondes chest causing him to grunt in surprise. "Thank you... thank you so much..." she cried into his chest.

He removed the webs from his eyes. "Your... welcome..." Naruto tried to say.

"Lady Irene...You're killing him" Realizing she was crushing the man she released him embarrassed with her strength "Oh... sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." the woman said as she rubbed the back of her head slowly. Naruto waved it off showing it didn't hurt that much "Oh it's ok... though I am curious... why were you like that?" the blond asked her.

"Just a one second," She turned to weird girl. "Hey, spider freak ...How did you know my name ?"

Naruto removed the web from his eyes. Kiryuu quickly covered Irene private part by web. "This is much better then now."

"Naruto..Meet this lady ... Irene ...one of the original dragon slayer and Erza was his daughter..."

Naruto were stared at red head " WHAT THE HELL ? you don't look any older than her and Erza Scarlet is considered one of prettiest women in the fairy tail and you look even better than her!"Kiryuu and Nibi laughed blonde outburst.

Irene was blushing at the blunt comment. Irene knew she looked about the same did when she was with Erza.

" summon me..!" All Party blinked as Erza Scarlet appear from nowhere. "I told you whenever you called my name i will appear in no time."

"Erza..." Irene called.

"No way i defeat you in the battle. How did you survived." Erza surprised to see her mother being alive.

A tickmark appear on her forehead and give a small punch on her forhead "This is not a way to treat you mother after a long time."

"Erza.." Mirajane and Lissanna quickly appear from no where and appear on side by side and took a battle position.

Erza rubbed her head and took a battle stunt. "Naruto-kun, You summon us to defeat my Kaa-san, Right ?" Mira turned into She devil form, Lisanna turned into Neko form and last Erza Stand in front of Naruto summon her sword to defend him.

"So my savior name is Naruto-kun Huh" Irene said with lustry grinned." _He might be good and powerful mate."_ A invisible staff appear her hand.

"Oh boy! This turned into battle field" Kiryuu said. "Naruto do something."

The blonde knew he couldn't stop girls at one time as he only one idea come up his mind. "Wait...Irene..." Naruto appear in front of her grabbed her waist pull her closer. "Instead of battle how about we could talk-.. Irene dropped her staff and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Naruto was surprised at sudden reaction but suddenly he felt the pain from the left arms like it something like buring.

"Way to go...Naruto.." Kurama yelled.

"Wow...Naruto you got a girl..." Kiryuu yelled.

"You mean a women.? Nibi said.

"Whatever..." Kiryuu was fan of anime but seeing those character in real it's really make her happy.

However, after a moment of heated make out, Naruto realised that she had no intention of stopping it at kissing only.

"Erza, should we helped this blonde before she get him.." Mira said.

"No, She didn't threaten anymore..since Naruto claimed her ." Erza withdraw her swords.

"HUHH!" Mira and Lisana Blushing madly at words claim.

Irene broke the kiss and staring at the blushing blonde ." So what are you going to tell me? Naru-Kun!" Irene used her seductive tone.

"I want to say...how about we go to barbeque to so I explained the whole things to you" Naruto said.

"Sure.." Irene said with sweet smile. Erza growled at her mother she summon some clothes and throw at her "Put some clothes Kaa-san..and" Erza pulled Naruto away from him. "Don't too touchy with him..."

Irene glared to her daughter but grinned. "Fine by me..."

"So come on lets go on meal" The middle kistune yelled Then he regret it.

"Kawai..." All girls launch at Kyuubi.

"Hahah...You deserve this ..." Nibi laughed.

" _Dobe..we have some uninvited guest..."_ Sasuke said.

" _I know but let talked about later."_

 **Barbeque shop..**

Irene really impressed at the human worlds Cafeteria. Naruto, Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Kiryuu ( Human form) and last Irene sitting a proper table. Kurama and Nibi withdraw themselves since they didn't want unwanted attention. Erza and Irene sites besides Naruto's each side and Kiryuu, Mira and Lissanna sit opposite side of table. Naruto create a two clone and henge one of them to Kiryuu sent to school.

"This is your human form girl...first tell me how you know my name." Irene glared to Kiryuu. Naruto and Kiryuu smirked as and they explained the whole situation of other scattered worlds to time raments.

Irene, Mira, Lissana and even Erza shocked was behind the whole reason.

"I sent Erza back to her dimension but she linked with me" Naruto said while Erza smirked.

"And how..she linked with you.." Mira as well as Lissana confused why Kiryuu giggled.

Naruto blushed "A through Kiss.." he blushed even more.

"Oh my !" Mira place a hand over her check. While Lissana look down tried to hide her blushed. "You're first face against Erza then..."

 **4 Hours later...**

"Yes..so this is all happen" Naruto once again explained the whole concept. "You want I can sent you and Lissana back to your world. So we don't need to.."Naruto stopped at middle as his eyes glance at one mysterious couple. "Why don't you girls eats ..Kiryuu I need to talked you for a moment..alone.."

Kiryuu frowned for a moment she loose her chance with fairy tail girls but she nodded as she is Naruto's partner and corporate with him. Both of them get up and talked.

"Kiryuu...do you see that ...Issei along with girl.." Naruto pointed her. Kiryuu recognised him but the girl she never meet. "You get it what I meant. That pervert never get a single girl but suddenly he got him. But she neither human nor dark power inside her but she is dangerous."

"You want to save that pervert..." Kiryuu said. "It's not our job.."

"I know but why she is interested in him." Naruto said. "Unless he is special something.."

" _ **He has a point.."**_ Madam Web said.

"Whatever..what the plan.." Kiryuu said.

"Take girls and your apartment and..." Irene came up behind him. "I heard everything..I'll covered you." Naruto eyes widened at her sudden presence. "How ?"

"Duh..I'm queen of..." Kiryuu put a hand over Irene mouth.

"I get it what you mean..." Kiryuu removed a hand from her mouth. "I explained you later. Irene-sama.."

"It's okay you called me Irene.." The red head smile.

Kiryuu nodded. "Naruto, She will be useful while I take other girl at my homes."

"Okay.. But don't bored them with you anime stories." Naruto warned.

"I can't promise, Naruto-kun.." Kiryuu grinned as she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyoudou Issei could not believe his phenomenal change in luck. The day had seemed so bleak after he had been beaten to a near death-like state by the girls in the kendo club. At the time, he could not help but feel like the world was out to get him just because he openly claimed to like breasts more than he should and had no issues freely ogling girls as they got changed.

It was while he had been wallowing in his depression, wondering if he would ever get to see a pair of real live breasts that _she_ came along. Yuuma, a beautiful girl with long black hair that fell down to her waist and kind, violet eyes. She wore a short black dress that allowed a tantalizing glimpse of her amazing legs and a light purple jacket on top. She had come to him while he was moping on the bridge and had actually asked him out.

Issei still could not believe he was dating this beautiful girl, or that _she_ had been the one to ask _him_ out. It was like God had finally taken pity on him and grace him with this sweet, innocent and beautiful girl.

If only he knew that this girl's presence was not the designs of God. Then he would be singing a very different tune.

The two of them had just finished their first date, which consequently was also the first date Issei had ever been on. It had been incredible. They had done all the things Issei imagined a couple would do on their first date, going to a clothing store where he had bought Yuuma a cute scrunchy bracelet, then they had gone out to an ice cream parlor where he had gotten a soft drink and his girlfriend had ordered an ice cream sunday.

Throughout the entire date, Issei had not been able to stop thinking about how lucky he was. Even his normally perverted thoughts had only cropped up on occasion (like when Yuuma had leaned over and allowed him to see down her shirt. That had been hot!). He had not even thought about how she would be an excellent first addition to his harem. He had not even thought about his harem at all.

Issei could honestly say he was beginning to fall in love with this girl.

"Issei-kun."

After their date, the two had made their way to a park. The sun was now going down and the vast array of colors cast halos around Yuuma, making her even more beautiful than before. Several droplets of water from the fountain next to them sprinkled into the air around her, adding what almost looked like sparkles to her already dazzling presence. She looked like one of those beautiful girls you'd expect to see in a Shoujo manga.

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled at him. Ahhh, such a beautiful smile.

"There's something I was hoping you would do for me to commemorate our first date," Yuuma looked so cute as she blushed demurely and pressed a finger to her lips. "Will you grant me my wish?"

Issei felt like he had just died and gone of heaven. His heart was beating a thousand miles a second. The painfully fast 'thump, thump' of his blood pumping organ was almost overpowering to his ears.

Was this it? The moment of truth. Would he finally receive his first kiss?

"W-What it is?"

"Could you please die for me?"

…

…

"Eh?" Issei scratched his cheek, his confusion more than evident. Maybe he hadn't heard right. "Uh... could you... repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

Yuuma's smile became increasingly sinister. As she tilted her head down, shadows seemed to cast harsh angles upon her once angelic face. Her eyes became hidden behind a veil of darkness. Only the sinister glow of her irises remained to be seen.

"Could you please die for me?"

Without warning, wings burst from Yuuma's back, tearing the fabric of her dress and jacket, leaving two gaping holes in the back. The wings were very large, spanning nearly a meter each in length. They looked like angel wings, except that the feathers were black instead of white.

With a flap of her wings, Yuuma shot into the air and hung several feet above the flabbergasted Issei.

"I had a lot of fun with you these past couple of days," Yuuma said as she held out her hand. Light seemed to gather and coalesce within it, creating what looked like a long spear. "Dating a child like you was a nice break for me, and I'll always treasure this gift you gave me." She held out the small scrunchy he bought her. "That is why I'm going to make this as painless as possible."

"Sorry for you're plan ruin..Yuuma-chan.." Issei said. The spear of light traveled towards him like a bullet. But Issei image vanished in thin air and lighting spear landed into ground.

"What the hell.." Yuuma shocked at incident "Where did he go ?"

"Hahahah...I never thought you fall into my Illusion..Yuuma-chan..." The fallen angle growled she looks around but no one there. "You trying to find me but it's useless..My powers are hidden...so there none of pretty angle like you could found me."

"First of all I'm fallen angle.." Yuuma growled. " and second face me you coward..if you're man..why did you get to saving that idiot life.."

"I'm not interested in saving pervert life." Yuuma narrowed it eyes at voice. "Then what..."

"I'm came here to save your life." Yuuma surprised at the voice words.

But the its none of them respond ...

"Damn it.." The fallen angle curse herself as she lost her target.

 **Somewhere outside of the park...**

Issei fall on park bench unconscious until "Hey Issei...Hey Issei..." The pervert open his eyes the first look to see the blonde orphan boy along with a beautiful red hair girl. "Naruto..Rias..."

"Yeah! It's me." Naruto said. "But she is not Rias..why are you sleeping on the bench."

"Oh! No! I'm fallen into sleep." Issei cried. "This is my first date was ..."

"Ruin it. Ha suit yourself" The red head smirked.

Issei growled at the red head but he blinked "Wait you're aren't Rias. You aren't beautiful as she is"

"I'm Irene for you brat...I'm..." Irene interrupt by Naruto.

"She is my special..." Naruto blinked." Hey!" He grabbed his collar " Who is she is none of your business. " He throw him over bench." Don't compared her to beauty like Crimson princess that you can't compared to Rias.." Issei tried to punch her to insult her hime. But Irene grabbed his punch and pushed him back over the bench.

" **Tried to hurt him...you won't see the next day.."** Irene ragged tone and half dragon tone. Issei body was freeze by the killer intel coming from the red hair women.

Naruto grabbed Irene hand and pull her back.." Irene-chan, don't waste your time on him."' He moved her face to him. "I don't want you destroy your beautiful smile for him." Irene blushed at his comment. She remember some tips that Kiryuu given to her. She grabbed Naruto left arm and pull him. "Naruto-kun..Lets have some fun.."

"Yes...Irene-chan.." Naruto turned to Issei. "Sorry Issei..But I've to go.." and He left.

Side of bushes, Koneko seen the whole sence between Naruto, Issei and new red hair girl that she never seen her before. But she growled at her when she grabbed blonde arms and walked away. But she controlled her anger and called her mission. She appear in front of Issei. "Issei-san, Rias-senpai want to see you.."

"YESS I'M COMING.." The pervert yelled, Koneko ignored him and looking at orphan blonde and red hair girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Naruto and Irene

"Thank you, Irene-chan for saving his life." Naruto nodded.

"Hey, don't say that..you asked me politely" Irene rubbed her head against his shoulder. "I will helped my mate.."

"Please don't called me that in front of public." Naruto said in sleepish grinned.

"Oh! How about husband." Irene suggest and giggled a slight glared coming from the blonde. " So when you going to send me back ?" Naruto looked at her disappointed tone. She would separated from the person who save him from dragon transformation and first one called her beautiful.

"No.. I'm not going to sent you back..." Irene shocked and looked back to Naruto. "Don't get me wrong... but a..." Naruto rubbed his cheek "I don't want you go back to your hell world...stay here be my side..so.."

"Okay..." Irene said without looking at him. "I already decided to staying by your side and.." She appear in front of him and press her breast against his chest.."What are you waiting for..since other are in Kiryuu house.."

Naruto looked around as no one surrounding looked at him..he shunshine

 **Back at Naruto Apartment...**

Both appear on his apartment. Irene could say a word Naruto pulled her into a kiss. Irene gasped into the kiss, she felt Naruto pull her in closer and she wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him into another kiss. Naruto kissed her back and moved his hand from her cheek to beside her head, Irene parted her lips letting her tongue ask for entrance into Naruto's mouth. Naruto responded by letting his own tongue meet Irene's initiating a much deeper, more passionate, kiss.

Irene's hands snaked their way into Naruto's vest opening it and pulling it off his shoulders.

Naruto's right hand moved over Irene's body to her breast, he rolled the large orb in his hand making Irene moan. "Naruto…" Irene gasped breaking the kiss and tossing away Naruto's shirt, her hands ran over Naruto's muscular body as she flipped them around so that she was on top.

"Do you like what you see, Naruto~" Irene purred as Naruto's eyes raked over she let out a moan from Naruto beginning to plant kisses along her breasts.

"You really cute dragon lady." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Irene's waist and pulling her closer against him so that she was looking up at him. Irene pouted before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned as Naruto played with the sensitive flesh of her chest, he even ran his thumb over her hardening nipple earning him a groan from his beautiful crimson dragon slayer.

Naruto's left hand moved down Irene's back to her ass taking a cheek into his hand over her thin panties. Irene gasped when she felt Naruto release her breast to take a hold of her other buttcheek, he lifted her up and pulled her into a kiss that he immediately dominated. Irene was surprised by Naruto's forcefulness, his hands had a vice like grip on her rear as his tongue ran over every inch of her mouth before deciding to play with her tongue. When Naruto broke the kiss Irene couldn't help but lean in with half lidded eyes begging for another kiss.

"You really surprised me with that kiss Naruto" Irene muttered as Naruto grinned down at her before picking her up and placing her on the bed with him just over her breasts. Naruto's tongue circled her nipple as he sucked on the now erect nub allowing him to lightly nip it with his teeth, Irene was panting by this point her panties growing increasingly wet as Naruto touched her.

 **The time Stop**

Irene eyes widened as she looked around darkness everywhere. First she was fun with blonde.

"Hello Irene..the dragon queen..." The time master Chronoa smile.

"Who the hell are you ?"

"I'm not here for fight. I'm on Naruto side." The Chronoa rise her hands in defences. "Let me explained the few things.

 **Few Moments later...**

"This is all will happen if you done with blonde. Are you ready for this."

"Yes.." Chronoa surprised. "If they cause him pain then I'll protect him."

"Good...Enjoy your mating session.." The female time master blushed and disappear.

 **Resume the time..**

Irene blinked the time back to normal as she moaned out as Naruto returned to sucking on her breast his hands either working her breast or her pussy.

"That was...just...wow." Irene praised as Naruto pulled his hand out of Irene lifting it up to his mouth and cleaning it of her juices. Irene eyed Naruto suspiciously before she shrugged it off and gave Naruto a seductive smile.

"You know what is the main part..." Naruto moved back down Irene's body and stood up on his knees, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her panties down her legs tossing the lacy material behind him. As soon as the panties were gone Naruto eyed Irene's pussy, the pink lips were a bit swollen from his touch and she was still glistening from her orgasm.

He jumped back onto the bed and leaned over Irene letting her raised leg land on his shoulder as her other leg wrapped around his waist.

Irene teared up trying to adjust to Naruto's size, he had moved to her side so quickly that she didn't get a good look at his member but now she could feel his full length and girth and she could tell it was huge. After a few minutes Irene stopped feeling pain, she bucked her hips a bit and gasped at the feeling of pleasure.

Irene smiled at Naruto signaling him to begin moving and so he pulled out until only the head was left inside and thrust back in making Irene let out a hearty moan.

"Naruto...do it harder~" Irene whined as Naruto smirked at her, he leaned in even closer pushing Irene's leg against her breast as he pulled out of her and thrust back in much harder than before. Irene moaned out his name as he began pumping in and out of her, one of her hands gripped the sheets as her other tried to quiet down her moans by covering her mouth.

Naruto's left hand was placed beside Irene's head to keep him balanced as fondled Irene's right breast. The hand on her breast squeezed it roughly as his thumb pressed down on her nipple. The leg on Naruto's shoulder pulled him closer as Irene's toes curled from the pleasure running through her, never in her life had she felt something as amazing as having Naruto's cock inside of her.

"Irene, I'm getting close." Naruto grunted pumping into her with animalistic strength and speed, Irene almost couldn't contain her voice. Her mellifluous voice wanted to fill the room announcing to the world that she and Naruto were now one but she managed to contain herself. With the next few thrusts Naruto came his searing hot cum stretching Irene's walls and causing her to reach her own climax, she was about to let out a cry of pleasure but Naruto caught her in a kiss quieting her down as she came together with him.

Irene was lost in the kiss as her hips moved against Naruto's enjoying how sensitive she was after cumming. "You know Naruto, I think I'm...getting addicted to this" Irene said breaking the kiss to speak but she had to stop to catch her breath as she spoke. The redhead's legs fell from Naruto's waist but she was too tired to stand on her own feat, the only thing keeping her up was Naruto's hands on her rump.

Before Naruto could reply Irene jumped down from his arms and tried to stand on her own feet. She luckily got over her fatigue and managed to stand up straight without much effort but she could still feel Naruto's cum heating up her insides and it made her a bit wobbly. "Now then Naruto, since you're still hard," Irene said as she placed a finger on Naruto's erection she turned around to face the wall placing both her hands on it and pushing her ass out.

"Don't keep me waiting Naruto, I need you inside of me." Irene purred as she reached back to spread herself for Naruto. As she did Naruto could see him cum seeping out of her swollen snatch and he immediately snapped pressing her against the wall and pushing himself all the way inside of her. Irene's arousal and his own cum kept her lubricated allowing him to begin thrusting into her immediately and without restraint.

Irene pressed her cheek against the cool surface of the wall as her nails dug into the paint with every jerk of Naruto's hips. Naruto gripped Irene's hips as he moved loving the way her pussy tightened around him every time he rammed into her, he could feel her shaking her hips along with his thrusts and it only made him even more eager to pound her taut ass.

"Naruto...ah...if you keep...ooh...it up I'm not going to !" Irene moaned yelling the last word as she felt Naruto move his hands up to grope her breasts. His piston like movements picked up as her sensitive breasts spilled through his fingers.

"Ahnn...Naruto I'm going to...ugh...cum, please cum with me!" Irene yelled as Naruto growled feeling Irene's pussy tighten up preparing for her oncoming orgasm. Naruto in turn moved a hand from Irene's breast down her stomach to tease her clit, Irene could only respond by pushing her ass out and plunging Naruto's dick deeper into her.

Irene felt her release approaching and she tightened her grip over her mouth to try and stop the scream that was already creeping up her throat. She heard Naruto grunting into her ear as he pounded away at her ass, she could tell he was close too but when he squeezed her clit and nipple at the same time Irene felt her dam break and a scream escaped her lips.

"NARUTOUUUU! I'M Cumming!" Irene arched her back her head falling on Naruto's shoulders as their cum overflowed from Irene's cunt dripping down her legs to the floor. Irene couldn't even speak, her body was completely drained and she had to lean her back against Naruto's chest. The pink haired dragon slayer panted alongside her but Irene couldn't believe he was still pulsing inside of her.

"Naruto, this has been the best night of my life." Irene whispered her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath. Irene carefully lifted herself off of Naruto's cock and turned to collapse against his chest "Thank you for giving me this happiness." Irene continued as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto watch her cute dragon princess fall into sleep. _"It's weird. She didn't turned into card."_ Naruto smile and rubbed her crimson hair.

"Thank you for stay with me." Naruto said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at remember the fallen angle she met. " _You don't remember what you facing off."_ He remember fallen angles words.

"I don't get it. Erza came out now I know you're here." Naruto said. He saw the white magic circle over his wall and Erza walked through out the wall.

"I'm impressed you found me." Erza said as she looked her sleeping mother. "Are you sure about this Naruto-kun ?"

"Yes. If she stay here then it will be good for us and her happiness." Naruto said. "Oh! Other thing, are you taking Mira and Lissana home.

"I don't think so..." Erza grinned nervously. "They would like to come with me..right now.."

Naruto confused then smirked as they stay at his friend house. "Let me guess..Kiryuu-chan shared stories with them.."

"Yeah. Well It's better to get going..." Erza said.

"It's really late.." Irene get up from the bed. "A young girl shouldn't walked out on late night. Just came here sleep with him" and she back to sleep. Naruto and Erza surprised at her reaction and smirked.

Naruto looked at Erza and gave a pervert grinned. "if you want my other side of bed is free for.." without even second she disarmed her clothes and sleep on his other side with naked.

Naruto stared at goddess beauty... "Do you like it what you see.." He blushed and looked away. Erza giggled at his moment and both fall into sleep.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here today girl is Irene from Fairy tail. She is one of hot girl i consider it. She will help him to captured other supernatural girls from girls.**

 **The fact, about Irene is possess dragon types power.. If Naruto find another dragon your girl then she will be beneficially. As Youkai were not strong against dragons.**

 **As here Raynare part...the fallen angle will become part of Naruto harem.**


	8. Mei Terumi The Fifth Mizukage

**Next Day...Morning**

"Morning Training is a best..." Naruto yelled as he start with jogging.

" **Their something bother me.."** Naruto confused. " **Why, that cat have freedom and this fox don't?"**

Naruto paled and Kurama growled.

" _ **Do you want any prob.."**_ Naruto blinked as their another black energy from a jungle.

" We talked about this later..." Naruto said.

Naruto appear in jungle as she saw a women in her late teens, early twenties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down.

" **Isn't she Mei Terumi, Mizukage from Kiri."** Sasuke said. " **I faught her against five kage meeting. But I warned you she is tough."**

The Blonde was looking at the beautiful Mei Terumi. Her looks as beautiful as they are, showed the other side of her. Naruto said, "Mizukage-san, we don't have to fi..."

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you." The blonde eye widened as the dark aura flow out through her body.

She rushed Naruto with amazing speed. She did a spinning leg kick to Naruto's head. Naruto duck and did a sweeping leg kick. She did a back flip and threw three senbons at Naruto. Naruto of course got out of the way. He threw two kunai at the red head. She surprised him when she took the kunai out of the air.

" **Naruto, used chakra mode...We easily defeat her."** Kurama suggested. As Naruto nodded before he turned into Chakra mode..

" **Naruto-kun, Hold on!"** Female voice yelled. " **Don't use chakra mode to much."**

"Nibi...How can you .."

" **I think we called telepathy"** Nibi said. " **Never mind that...if you continue using Youkai power..it's attract this world supernatural creatures.. Like Lady Gaia if you remember the mother of nature...**

"Fine..."

She threw three kunais at Naruto. Naruto of course countered by throwing three kunais at the kunais. Her kunais were reflected when she saw three more kunais coming her way.

She cursed as she back flipped. This was for naught as the supposed 'kunai' from the battle earlier bursted into a poof of smoke. The Kage Bushin that came out of the smoke launched a kick to her head. It was because of her immense reflexes that she was able to block.

Naruto smirked when his other three 'kunais' came out of a poof of smoke. Her eyes became wide as she saw not one but four Narutos ready to fight her. She tried to do a kick to one of the four Narutos. This didn't fare well as her leg was caught by one of the Narutos. The other Kage Bushin did a sweeping leg kick and knocked her on her back.

She did a back flip only to get an elbow to the back of her head. Her reflexes caused her to use her hands and stop the attack. She jumped over the Kage Bushin only to meet another Naruto who did an ax kick. She dodged the attack with grace only to feel a kick into her ribs. It propelled her to the other side.

She coughed up some blood. Naruto was about to send his Kage Bushin to battle some more. That was until Naruto saw the smirk on her face. She did the tiger hand sign and said, Lava Release: Lava Globs **.** She took in a deep breath and blew out a stream of hot molten lava. Naruto was able to get out of the way. Unfortunately for Naruto's Kage Bushin were not so lucky.

They were burned alive as fire surrounded the original Naruto. Her eyes could not believe what they were seeing. The fire was blown away with a powerful burst of wind. She saw Naruto come out of the fire with a few licks on his shoulders and arms.

" **This is all you have got.."** He dusted of the little tongues of fire.

She nearly screamed out, "How are you alive?" She couldn't fathom it. Everything was set to the letter but here he was cracking jokes. She wanted him 6 feet under by now. He was absolutely making her go insane.

He on the other hand was smiling. He said, "Mei, that attack is very powerful especially for a Kiri ninja. My Fuuton nature is very powerful."He pulled out four kunai and threw them at her. The kunais changed into kage bushin.

She groaned and said, "How many of those kunais do you have?" She attacked the kage bushin and destroyed them pretty quickly. She did a spinning move in the air. She said, **"** Lava Style: Spinning Streams of Lava **"** she pulled out not one but two rods.

The rods became extremely hot as the lava was coming up the rod. While she was spinning the lava in the rod came out of a hole. This caused the lava to become streams in the air. Naruto's eyes went wide. He tried to get out of the way. He realized that it was inevitable.

He did the hand sign bird and said, Wind Style: Sailing Wind **"** He did a powerful gust of wind. When the two elements connected the wind was powerful enough to stop the attack. _._ She picked up one of her kunais and came at him with immense speed. She met him face to face to try and deliver the final blow. That was when she saw it. His eyes were not blue. They were sparkling gold. He grabbed her to stop the kunai. Her mind wasn't focused on the battle but merely his eyes. To have golden eyes anywhere even in ninja villages is extremely rare. To see golden eyes is a trillion to one.

She didn't know why but his eyes were mesmerizing. She shook out of her stupor when she saw him do the hand sign **"** Chakra Blinding **!"** Mei felt the chains wrap around her arms and legs. She felt as if gravity was forcing her body deep into the ground. She struggled to get free only to feel herself falling into the ground. She saw some locks on the chains. She was able to read the kanji on the locks. One said 'chakra' on it. The other said 'seal' on it. Her eyes went wide as she realized she couldn't use her chakra to break it.

Naruto said, "This match is done Mei. You can't break free of the chains. I'm going to finish this right now." He rushed at her with amazing speed. Her heart was beating fast as she felt death coming to her. When she looked up to see the man who was going to make the light leave her precious eyes the man did something unorthodox. He actually kissed her.

His lips locked onto hers. This caused her eyes nearly to pop out of her head as she come back into his conscious after the dark aura fade away. She went into shock for over a minute when Naruto pulled away.

"Mei Terumi, finally you comes back to your sence." The Kiri Shinobi nodded. The blonde could felt dark aura finally left from his body.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Sasuke blinked as he remember he tone of Mizukage when he face her against five kages.

As she said that she grabbed one of his hands and lifted it up putting it directly on her breast. Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she leaned in and whispered, "Let me thank you for saving the worlds"

Bright blue eyes had been locked with smoky green eyes in an angst infused silence for moments that seemed like an eternity when finally Naruto gave in to his desire and crashed his lips down on Mei's. Their lips locked together as she pushed him up against a tree. Their lips didn't break apart for minutes, but eventually they both came up for air. Naruto's head fell back against the wall as he caught his breath.

Naruto gulped as he saw the sultry look she had in her eyes as she said that. He looked down at the large amount of cleavage she was show. She caught his eyes looking at her, filled with a timid lust and she was filled with the overwhelming desire to kiss him so she leaned in and captured his lips. She put one hand on his ass and the other guided one of his free hands up to her chest. Their lips broke apart and she whispered, "This is so good Naruto, you taste delicious." She then kissed him hard again.

Naruto liked the feeling of her hand on his ass and liked the softness of her breasts in his hands. Still being inexperienced with woman Naruto instinctively wrestled tongues with Mei while squeezing the breast that had been placed in his hand. They kissed heatedly for several minutes until Mei pushed Naruto down onto a bench that was nearby and landed on him legs spread across his lap, their lips never broke apart as they found their way to the seat.

Mei's lips were still glued to his, and now he could feel her grinding back and forth on his lap, the heat of her body so close to him felt like electricity tickling his senses across his entire frame. His one hand was still exploring her breast, but his other free hand got brave and reached out to grab her ass. She moaned in anticipation as she could feel his rapidly growing erection rub against her through the fabric of his pants. She took one of her free hands and lowered the straps of her dress letting it fall exposing her left breast. She broke away from his kiss and pushed his face down to her exposed nipple and started to nibble on his ear as she begged into his ear, "Kiss me there Naruto, you feel so good."

Naruto looked for the first time in his life at a woman's bare breast instantly put his lips to her nipple and his tongue began to caress sunk her teeth into his neck in a playful bite, and the surprise and pain of her action upped the already absurd levels of excitement coursing through him even higher. She whispered into his ear in a pleading tone, "God Naruto more, bite me grab me as hard as you can, I want you, I need you." She pressed her weight down onto his lap again and took another bite into his neck.

Naruto pulled the other strap of her dress down and started to kiss and bite her other nipple. Mei's hand grabbed one of Naruto's hands and pulled it from where it was planted firmly on her ass. She continued to grind up and down on his fingers as she pulled his head back away from her breasts and attacked his lips with her own.

Naruto's mind was racing as he hungrily returned her kiss. His fingers were still inside of her, and she was right they were totally surrounded by moisture. The moan he elicited from her sounded like she liked it so he kept repeating the same rubbing motion. She pulled back from his lips a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Well, this place is inappropriate..so lets do this in other time at your apartment this world Naruto..." The blonde eyes widened as he looked at smiling red head..."See you later..." Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage turn into card and went through blonde hand.

" **Wow, that was good show start and end..."** Kurama clapped.

" **This is one of the reason...I don't want to stay at your mind to see this human mating sence.."** Nibi said with light blush.

" **Yeah! Yeah! This is for you. Otherwise this Uchiha always sleep at the moment."** Kurama saw the sleeping Uchiha corner of the place.

" **Back to work. Naruto-kun, Mei Terumi was one of the kage. She will be useful to us in future battle strategies."** Nibi suggested.

" **As far the one of confusion I already explained Mei Terumi.. to your situation. Do not worry she already in team."** The time master said. " **Oh i have to stay bye.."**

Naruto and other two bijju sweet dropped at her odd behaviour. While Naruto put the card back to book and close.

As he about to leave..."Damn that was hot..." he heard the voice.

" _Wait a Minutes, I though there is no one in this area."_ The Blonde though. He follow the voice. When he reach the voice his eyes widened a black hair women in Miko Outfit as her hands where rubbing her own breast and pussy. "Lets have some fun " Naruto grinned and walked towards the Miko Lady. He grabbed her hands and pushed against tree.

"You see me." Naruto confused. "You could touch me." He irritates at Miko Lady weird behaviour ." I don't get it. Why are you came here in jungle wearing Miko Outfit. Naruto capturing her lips in a hot searing kiss. The women moaned, allowing his tongue entrance, she felt his hands roam and fondle her react tits, while rubbing her cunt with his knee.

Naruto broke the kiss and began leaving a trail of love bites as he moved down her lush body, speaking between each kiss.

"What you name lady.." Naruto smile.

"Shuri..Shuri Himegami.." Naruto eyes widened as he pushed the women away. "Are you relates to Akeno Himegami..."

"How did you know my daughter.." Shuri said Naruto world doomed at the moment. He tried to make a love one of girl's mother. He glared at her...

Naruto growled at a heard that name. "I'm **her** classmate..nothing more."

"Oh! You mean you're her friend..." Shuri said with a wide smile.

"NO SHE IS NOT MY FRIEND AND NEVER WILL BE.."Naruto growled. "AND DON'T EVER PLAY WITH ME." He roared and walked away.

"You're not her friend because she is fallen angle..." Shuri yelled.

Naruto surprised to heard about Akeno's real identity. He stopped and turned back to Shuri.

"Like I care..." Naruto disappeared in bust of wind.

Shuri surprised at blonde disappearance " How can he see me ?" She place her finger rub her lips. "How can he kiss me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Naruto Apartment...

"I'm Home." Naruto called.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun." Irene smile. Naruto sees she wear a maid uniform. "How's the morning training?"

"Nothing..." He said annoyed tone. "I fought against one enemies and then I met a Miko wearing lady."

"So..?" Irene pick the blonde shirt. "Are you going to fun with him."

"Her name is Shuri Himegami" The blonde said. "She...Kiryuu, what are you doing on ceil ?" Kiryuu grinned as she jumped and landed besides him.

"I'm training with my spider powers." She replied. "Before you asked...Erza went back to her world for other stuff and Mirajane and Lissana were watching T.V. Any thing you want to know..."

Naruto stared at her..."a Yes.., There certain things happen in this mornings..."Kiryuu and Irene blinked and nodded. "Lets talked inside...

 **Outside of the Naruto Apartment...**

Shuri looked at the apartment as where the blonde living..."I won't let him my daughter...at any cost..." as she moved forward to enter Naruto house.

 **Here today girl...Mei Terumi from Naruto world. And little bit Shuri Himegami from High school dxd.**


	9. Raynare the fallen angle

Naruto explained to Kiryuu & his dragon partner Irene about morning fight against Mei Terumi. He began to explained the Akeno true identity as a fallen angle. Shuri stopped him and beg him. _"please don't ruin my daughter life I SHALL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT"_ First thing he recognized it as she is ghost.

" _I able to see a ghost."_ After He said after Kiryuu frick out and left the room.

"Wow..that interesting.." Irene smirked as left the room.

 **On the road way…**

" Why are you following me?" Naruto annoyed at the Ghost.

"I want to know you keep you're promised." Shuri said.

"Tell me the truth." Naruto annoyed. "This is not a only reason you follow me instead of your daughter."

"How can you see me." Shuri blushed. "How can you touch me. ?"

"Oh! You meant the kiss we've shared in jungle." Shuri blushed even more and nodded.

"I've special power and I could see and touch the ghost." Naruto glared to her " You must annoyed at the place where you're body buried and no one talking ghost person.

Shuri give him a slippery grinned " I can't helped I'm annoyed and some other couples come to play their stuff." The last part make her blushed.

Naruto smirked "I get it that make you turned on." Shuri nodded.

"So, Who are you ?" Shuri asked.

"What do you meant ?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, are you angle, fallen angel, devil and stray devil or..exotics" Shuri said. "Just like me..I'm Shrine Maiden…"

"I can't reveal my identity…" Naruto said. "If I did ..I'm not sure but you're daughter would be danger." Shuri scared it. "Otherwise…I'm shinobi.." He looked at Akeno's mother and shrugged " It's hard to say… "

"What ?" Shuri said.

"I can't lied You're really beautiful and this shrine maiden dress make you damn prettier." Shuri blushing madly. "It's hard to believe you've a daughter."

"Thank you for a compliment." A slight blushed appear on her face. "Are you seducing me?"

"I can't helped it" Naruto smirked.

"Can I come to school ?" The blushing Shuri tried to change the subject.

"Do you want to see your daughter ?" Shuri nodded. "Since nobody could see you I think it's okay. "

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She wrapped her arms around him and kiss his cheek.

The blonde push her away"Hey don't do that in public." Naruto said.

"Hey, don't blame me I'm ghost you know." Shuri said in smile. "So nobody can see me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Class room**

Momo growled at herself _"I'm really pissed off"_ Muruyama and Katase scared at her teammate curiously. They knew her confession were rejected by Saji.

"Momo…"

"I'm not in a mood..Katase.." Katase sit his place quietly. Muruyama and Katase scared to her since she is more power more than them.

"Yeah! Yeah! You'll go but don't get caught." Naruto saw Shuri left to see her daughter. _"Atleast Akeno's mother really sweet person. "_ Naruto smirked as enter the classroom. Momo, Muruyama and Katase notice his presence but they ignored him.

"Hey..Kiba." was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes named Kiba Yuuto. He was a first year at Kuoh, much like Issei. But unlike Issei, he was the school prince Kiba surprised at blonde attention. "Do you have phone no of.."

"Sorry Naruto-san…But I can't give you phone numbers of Rias-senpai..Not even Akeno-san and Koneko also.." Momo annoyed at she decided to lecture him but she stopped when she heard.

"Wait for a moment…I want Issei contact no.. Not your **Language…** Other ladies…" Kiba, Momo even Muruyama and Katase surprised. Before Kiba about to declined it.. "Hey Matsuda…Sorry Kiba.." He ran after one of the pervert trio.

Matsuda turned blonde and grinned. "Hey Naruto..How are you doing pal?

Naruto grinned "Yeah! pal I get and you reference book. Oh Do I get Issei phone no.." The one of members of pervert trio nodded.

Katase saw he took the Issei number and back to his sit. She get up from her sit and asked.. "Hey Naruto-kun.." Momo and Muruyama surprised at her approach " why do you need Issei's no.."

"Uh, No it's personal things." Katase frowned. He saved his number and put his smart phone back to his pocket. "So Katase-chan…I've free movie tickets do you like to come with me.."

"Are you asking me out ?" Katase said." _I don't have any training session and other club activities so I think it's okay…"_ Katase could replied it Muruyama and Momo Interrupt him.

"Sorry Naruto-san..But She has attain the club activities so she can't go out with you." Muruyama said.

"But I don't ha…" Katase tried to say something but Momo Interrupt her "Katase, do you forgotten I think I tried to remember you that.."

"Okay..Okay.." Naruto raised his hand to stop their argument. "Katase..if you're busy…Let go another time.." Katase felt bad for him. After Souna's order neither she could talk or spend time with his friend.

"Naruto.."Kiryuu called who stand over class room and waved a hand over for him. Katase, Muruyama and Momo saw the blonde smile "Did you get the number.." Naruto nodded. "Great …Lets talked in clubroom."

Kiba little bit curious " _What he need from him.." i_

"Naruto-kun…why you need Issei cell phone no." Muruyama asked in curous.

"Oh! It's was.." Naruto blinked as Momo, Muruyma and Katase stared at him ." I've some business with him."

"And what is that ?" Momo asked. "We'll helped you if you want."

" **It's none of your business.** " Momo, Muruyama and Katase surprised as he looked away from the girls.

 **ORC club room…**

"How many time I say… I don't know." Issei declined it. Kiba asked the same question over and over.

"Kiba..check his cellphone if he called him or not." Rais suggested as Akeno giggled at him

"Sure.. I don't mind.." Issei handed the cellphone to him. While Kiba checked his cell phone. "Akeno-san there something I was to asked you ?"

"Sure Issei what is it?"

"Is Shuri Himegami related to you.?" As Issei asked.

 **With Rias and Sona**

"So Rias, have you found any new peerage prospects?" Sona asked nonchalantly. She and Rias had agreed to meet once a month to discuss potential students to add to their peerage. Of course Rias already had four members of her peerage.

"Actually Sona, I think I have found somebody." Rias said with a smile. Then of course there was her best friend, Rias Gremory. Both girls were sisters of Devil Kings and both were in the same year. It was bad enough when people compared her to her older sister, but when compared to Rias, it was worse.

"Really? Who did you find?" Sona said curiously. Every time she looked at Rias's breasts it drove her insane.

"As hard as it is to believe, Issei Hyoudou?" Rias asked cautiously.

'What! Why would Rias want him?' Sona thought to herself. "Why in the world are you interested in that pervert?" Sona questioned in disbelief.

"He and his buddies like to sit outside the walls of my clubroom and I've seen him a few times. I don't know why, but something about him seems strange." Rias replied. "Instead of the stupid blonde wondering around me. Whenever I see him I recognized that bastard."

Sona knew she was desperate, but this was ridiculous. Rias was engaged to a man named Riser Phenex, and although Issei was a pervert, other part Naruto Uzuamki not much, Riser made him look like a little kid. He was a sickening man and Rias would do anything to get rid of him. If it meant making that guy a devil Rias was desperate. "Alright then, Rias. He's all yours"

"Actually I already got him." Rias smile. "Last night, I sent Koneko put spy on Issei and new girl name Yuuma."

"Wait! You mean Yuuma that fallen angle girl…"

"Yes I though! She would kill him then I turned him into devil But unfortunately this nothing happen." Souna surprised…"Koneko found him with Naruto…"

"Huh! What happen to that fallen angle…"

"Don't know.."Rias rubbed her temple. As per Koneko…When she entered the part…Issei were pass out and He with Naruto whole time.

 **Souna Council President Room**

A few days later, the moment she was waiting for had finally arrived. Naruto Uzumaki was being called to her office.

"Madam President! You called me." Naruto greeted politely.

'I'm not believe it but I can't ignore it.' Sona thought to herself. "Sit down, Naruto Uzumaki." Sona said in a tone far sharper than she had before.

"Yes." Naruto dismissed as he sat down with her.

"Before we get started, I'm curious how much you know about magic." Sona said nonchalantly.

"Magic? You mean like magicians and crap? I know that they're mostly fake. Those guys use tricks and illusions."Naruto said.

"Hmm….what if I told you that magic was real?" Sona said smiling.

"I'd say you're out of your mind." Naruto joked.

'Hmm, time for a little payback.' Sona thought to herself. "Okay then, so tell me what this is." Sona said smirking. Naruto little bit surprised on as Sona cast a magic circle from out of nowhere catching him off guard.

" _ **Something fishy going to here."**_ Nibi asked.

" _Dobe…Watch out…"_

"So you used magic.." Naruto said.

"Okay, so magic is real. What does that have to do with this conversation?" Naruto said calmly.

"Another thing I have to confirm.." Souna close her eyes.

" **Naruto…Incoming…"** Kyuubi warned.

The Sitri unleast high pressure of devil energy.."What the…" She saw the blonde lost his consciousness. Katase appear from nowhere and caught his head before he hit on desk.

"Souna-sama…I told you..He is just ordinary human.." Katase said. Muruyama and Momo appear stand besides Katase.

Souna sighed. "Forgive me. I thought he might be do something to fallen angle." She rubbed her temple " _what happen to that fallen angle girl."_ "Never mind…Katase take him to Infirmary..and Erase his memories."

"Hai Kaichu.." Katase said. "A Kaichu..a I've a request for you.?"

"Go on."

"Can I become friendship with Naruto-kun.." Katase asked hoping she would approved it.

"I decline it." Muruyama and Momo knew she would be answer that.

"Okay I get it." Katase frowned. "I'll take him by myself." She hold him tightly disappear through magic portal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **After School**

" _ **Naruto-kun…You act was good.."**_ Nibi said. " _ **She almost caught you."**_

" _Yes…But now I know they used magic just like Irene-chan and Mira-chan. But there power is purple type."_ Naruto thoughts.

Naruto blinked as he sence Issei's presence near by park along with new one.

"Guess I've to save him." Naruto said. "Nibi-chan called Irene..I need her helped."

Naruto disappear and reappear the place of where he sence Issei chakra. His eyes widened when he saw the two weird wings on his bank and Weird arm on his left hand.

"Naruto..How can you appear from no where?" Issei asked.

"Issei..what are you?" Naruto asked.

"Too bad..this boy sacrifice his life to turn himself into devil." The fallen angle said. "For a Foolish Girl"

" Shut up.. Don't talk about Rias-Kaichu ?" Shouted Issei.

" _ **Is he guy Idiot."**_ Kurama and Nibi murmured.

"Incoming" Naruto yelled. Both Naruto and Issei dodged the lighting spear.

Landing on the soft grass, Naruto quickly rolled into a somewhat standing positon while Issei was laying on his back.

Widening his eyes in confusion and shock, he finally noticed that he was being carried away from the black winged at a fast speed, the speed being that of a car.

"Issei..Run I'll handle her." Naruto yelled.

"No..I'll helped yo.." Issei and fallen angle surprised to see. The blonde create a dublicate copy of himself. The clone grabbed Issei and disappear from the site leaving original Naruto and the original fallen angle.

"Impreesive Blonde.. But you can't leave alive." Raynare yelled.

"You can't hit me!" Spoke Naruto, holding his eyelid down as he tilted his head slightly, dodging another spear sent by the girl, who now had a deep hatred fuelled glare aimed towards Naruto, who simply dashed behind a tree. Seeing this, the fallen angel gave out a growl as the last time he went behind a tree, Holding her hands out to both sides of her body, Raynare grinned evilly as she created two spears, both glowing a menacing dark pink as more and more energy went into the spears. Having not seen the blond move from behind the tree, the fallen angel gave a small chuckle before throwing her spears, watching with a smirk as the tree, along with the ones surrounding it, exploded into nothing but wooden shrapnel.

" **Brat used my power and end this fight quickly."** Kurama said.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Raynare couldn't help but grin as she walked up to the, what appeared to be, dead Naruto, who simply had a hand sticking out from underneath piles of wood.

" _No I'm not about this."_

"You're the one who stop me last time but this time I kill him…. Later trash…." Muttered Raynare as she began to flap her dark wings.

SNAP

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Raynare as she felt one of her darkened wings snapped backwards. Turning her head slightly, Raynare came upon the sight of Naruto grinning as he held her unbroken wing in his hand.

"Sorry, but I having other matters" Said Naruto before snapping the second wing, before throwing the now screaming woman across the field and into the fountain's water, which, although not deep enough to hold her body, was deep enough to hold her slightly as he walked towards her with a narrowed gaze.

Standing a few feet away from the now tearing woman, Naruto crossed his arms and stared into Raynare's half lidded violet eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto in a serious tone, his eyes staring into the now angry woman, who simply attempted to raise a single arm to create another spear.

Raising her half lipped eyes towards Naruto's blue eyes, Raynare let out a growl before spitting towards him, her spit only reaching just past the fountain, defiantly not far enough to reach Naruto in any way.

"Fuck…. You…" Replied Raynare as she felt her wings healing slowly from the damage Naruto gave her, meanwhile, Naruto simply gave out a sigh before walking towards the woman while increasing his killer intent by the step, something that seemed to scare the shit out of the woman as she was now visibly shaking from the killer intent.

Crouching slightly in front of the woman, Naruto glared into the violet eyes as he once again spoke in a serious, and threatening, tone once more.

"Who…. Are…. You?" Asked Naruto once more, his eyes steeling themselves as they peered into the woman's half lidded on. He was able to dodge the blue spear that was sent his way, lucky for Raynare and unlucky for him, Raynare seemed to dodge the attack slightly before raising herself out from the fountain and spreading her wings, showing her unbroken wings to Naruto.

Clenching his fists, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard the man in a cloak mutter "Worthless" towards him, something that Raynare seemed to slightly disagree on before nodding her head nonetheless.

Moving chakra into his legs, Naruto gave a small grunt before appearing right in front of the investigator before shoving his fist into the man's gut.

Watching as he flew back from his punch, Naruto quickly raised his right arm, catching Raynare's wrist before sending a crashing blow to her hip with his left hand, only to watch as she too flew away from the impact.

Seeing this, Naruto gave a small grin before following up on his pursuit on Raynare, seeing as how the other male disappeared into the trees from his hit.

Catching up to Raynare's body, Naruto sent his right arm into Raynare's firm flat stomach which sent her into the air before he jumped up and grasped Raynare's ankle mid-air.

"Going down!" Shouted Naruto as he enhanced his arm with chakra before sending Raynare's body crashing into the earth below, soon following up with a double foot stomp…. Only to widen his eyes as Raynare created a total of five spears while falling.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly used a Kawarimi to substitute with the park bench, thankful that he hadn't needed to waste more chakra on the mass to swap place's… That was until he got a punch to the jaw and a spear through his thigh.

"Gah!" Shouted Naruto as he was sent tumbling into the ground as he focused on the blue spear that was jutting through his thigh.

Looking up towards the man in a coat, Naruto quickly used a short shunshin to appear behind the man.

Using a chakra enhanced elbow, Naruto gave a slightly bloody grin as the man was sent sailing away.

Reaching down while using a tree to stand, Naruto gave a grunt as he yanked the pure blue spear out of his thigh, ignoring the pain of the spear being pulled out of his thigh, Naruto only had time to widen his eyes as Raynare appeared in front of him with a glare in place as she held a single spear within her hand.

"Any last words ?" Asked Raynare, her tone angry beyond recognition as she lifted her spear above her head as she aimed towards the now currently crippled blond, who simply tilted his head. He pushed himself off the tree before reaching out and grabbing Raynare's shoulder…. Before sending out lightning nature chakra straight into her body.

"Gaaahhhhhh!" Screamed Raynare as her body shook as lightning coursed through her, attacking each and every cell and organ within her body.

Seeing this, Naruto was about to increase the input…. Before he quickly used another Kawarimi with the, now ripped in two, park bench. Narrowly avoiding another blue spear that was sent towards him and Raynare, once again the spear missed Raynare with its on point accuracy.

However, just as he landed from his Kawarimi, Naruto felt his right leg give out underneath him, sending his body straight to the floor, causing the blond to bite the inside of his mouth to hold in the scream that wanted to desperately escape from his throat, however, he managed to contain the scream.

Twisting himself into a sitting position, Naruto turned his body to face the two black winged male and female with a small glare as he watched the male heal the woman's paralysis caused from his nature manipulation.

Seeing this, Naruto lifted his head up slightly before releasing a breath of relief as the two stood frozen and paralysed in their worst nightmare.

That was until he snapped his head towards the woods where he just felt his clone pop.

"….. No…." Muttered Naruto as the image of a small blond haired girl standing over his near empty chakra-less clone with a spear.

Before Naruto could regain his focus, he felt his body being thrown through the air, landing in front of the previously frozen winged pair, who seemed to only growl in rage as both lifted a leg up before stomping on his stomach, making him cough out a small bit of blond as he felt his stomach squash under the feat of the two.

Not a moment later he had been turned over onto his stomach before having his body pierced by spears, immobilizing him in place.

It seemed that the winged group were experts as they avoided every vital point on his body, didn't mean it hurt though.

"What took you so long Kalawarner, Millet? I sent the out the need for help a few minutes ago. The blond haired bastard here was a lot tougher than I thought he would be…." Raynared yelle. Kalawarner stared the fainted blonde.

"Well He is hot." She thoughts. "I miss this chance.."

"We were going after Issei, seems like the blond haired man here was able to clone himself as another him was looking after the brown haired pervert. It was quite boring after we killed the clone. The brown haired man simply able escape." Kalawarner said.

"Yeah Raynare-sama. I'm kinda jealous I didn't get to battle the blond longer, but it looks like this guys the real deal.

" **Wind Magic : Break Through"** Guest of wind thrown the four fallen angles on the ground.

Irene and Mira appear besides Naruto…"Ir..rene…Mir..ra.."

"Don't talked…"Mira said.

Irene look to group of fallen angle then to Naruto "Lets turned back…We heal him first.." Irene used teleportation magic to disappear.

The fallen angles get up from heavy wind.

"Where did that bastard go.." Mittel growled.

"Let him go. We need other matter of discuss" Raynare said. Kalawarner grabbed her comrade and left the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Naruto Apartment….**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOU." Kiryuu yelled. Naruto and other fairy girls covered their ear by respective hands. Naruto injuries were heal by Mira and Nibi. Nibi growled at Kurama to not help him. Even Sasuke could scared as he hates cats.

"Relax…Kiryuu-chan.."Naruto clam her down. He explained her his fight against fallen angle.

"Forgive me..Kiryuu-san..It's our fault we reach their late." Mira said.

" **I'LL KILL THEM.."** Irene unleash massive amount of killer intel. " **HOW DARE THEY TRIED TO HURT MY MATE."**

Kiryuu, Mira & Lissana were fall on their knees due to magic pressure coming from dragon lady. Naruto and Nibi not affected due her killer. Naruto get up and hugged her. "Clam down hime.." He rubbed her rub her hair. He somehow managed to clam her down. Other girls get up and stared at Red head women.

"Damn she is scary and powerful." Lissana said as Mira nodded.

Kiryuu sighed. "But glad to know you are safe."

"Mira-chan..do you have devil power.." She nodded. "Souna Sitri is a devil to." Kiryuu surprised. "Yes..and their some other are same presence I felt about Souna."

"So most of all they're devil." Kiryuu said and Naruto nodded.

"So We've to work more carefully." Kiryuu said as Naruto and other fairy nodded.

"So Let do this next time partner. "Mira said as she holding Naruto hands as Irene growled. The blonde has claim the S class mage.

"I'll do my best…Kiryuu-chan." Lissana said.

"I know my lovely Liss-chan." Kiryuu said as she quick kiss to lissana. And she kiss back.

To be continue…

 **Today sence as Naruto and Raynare fight sence. In future I will pair him with Raynare and Kalawarner.**

 **As far Mira and Lissana…their mating session I'll show some other chapters.**

 **As about Shuri Himegami..I thinking I added her in Naruto Harem.**


	10. Echinda Parass

Next day in Kuho Academy

In Kuho Academy

Naruto tired after heard long lecture from his partner, Kiryuu.

"Dobe..I'm surprised you listen every word and stay for long…" Sasuke smirke.

" _Shut up teme..I tried to save my friend not a fake friends."_ Naruto looked at Muruyama and Momo. " _Sometimes I doubt Katase really my friend or not."_

" **But last night fight were reveal your trueself."** Kurama said. " **As Issei were eye witness…"**

"Then what!" Naruto annoyed. "He is…" He blinked when his cellphone a private message. "Uh!" A smile came on his face. As he opened the message…

" _Naruto-kun..sorry for yelling at you in this morning. I'm worried about you and …"_

Momo really having a bad time since after rejection from Saji. She tried to spend her time on training tried to forget about him. She turned to Naruto and raised her eyebrow " _What is he smiling about ?"_ She saw he looking at his phone. Before she used her devil power to tried to read his mind. He closed the phone and a wide smile on his face ." _I never saw him so happy after this days…"_ She used to be his friend but she little bit missed out. _"Am I idiot why should I think I regret to losing him."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After school

Naruto saw Momo, Muruyama and Katase were talking their stuff. When he tried to approach him. They pushed him away politely. As He sit back to his place looking most of jealous guy.

" _Sasuke tell me the logic how you getting all girls around you.."_ He said with Jealosy when he watched said pretty boy Yuuto Kiba greeting the group of girls that flocked to his side the moment he walked into the room.

"Don't compared me to him."After his quick greetings the blond teen began walking directly for Naruto's desk.

"Yeah! Your can't compared with him." Naruto sighed. "He handle the girls and you ran away." Sasuke eye's twisted at his words "Do you wanna fight..?"

"Any time….Am I ready.."

"TEME…"

"DOBE.."

" **OH SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU…"** Nibi screamed. " **IF YOU TWO BOYS SAID ANOTHER WORD I WILL BRING A NIGHTMARE THAT YOU TWO NEVER FORGET…"**

"LIKEWISE…"Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

" **FAN GIRLS"** Sasuke frozed.

" **NO RAMEN.."** Naruto frozed.

"Sorry…" Naruto and Sasuke apologized to his female Bijju.

" **Much Better…Oh yeah Kiryuu told me to-"**

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, right? Rias-senpai asked me to come fetch you" Kiba informed his fellow blond with a polite smile upon arriving at his desk.

Muruyama, Katase and Momo stopped their gossips and looked at the Kiba.

'Huh, Why Rias sudden got interested in me' Naruto thought to himself with a slightly raised eyebrow. 'Come to think of it, Did Issei said something to...

" _Nibi…Tell Kiryuu pick me up before it's too late"_

"Something wrong?" Kiba asks Naruto as his face becomes on of slight worry and confusion.

"Uh, no, nothings wrong" Naruto said with a grin as he got out of his seat, the mental image of his old friend Kiba still in his head. "Just lead the way" Naruto told the boy as he held out his hand in the direction of the door and with a pleasant smile from Kiba the two of them started to leave together.

"What his business with blonde..?" Momo asked.

"No Idea " Muruyama asked.

Katase growled at Rias and his crew for other reason. "Momo-Senapi…I'll be late for training.."

"But where are you going ?" Muruyama asked.

"It's personal…" Katase said as she walked away.

"Is this the place?" Naruto sceptically asked as the two blonds stood outside of an old school building.

"Is it not what you expected?" Kiba asks as he turns slightly to look at the blond standing next to him.

"Something like that" Naruto replies as he looks up at the building. "I always assumed this place was always empty" Naruto honestly says.

"Makes it perfect for our club" Kiba says before walking up to the front door. A few minutes later has the two of them approaching a room with an sign saying 'Occult Research Club' above it's doors. "Club president, he's here" Kiba announces as the two of them enter the candle lit room with comfortable looking furniture, bookcases, a teachers desk like a normal classroom, and strange markings that Naruto could best describe as seals like the once from his world.

'The place definitely has an occulty atmosphere' Naruto thought to himself as he took a quick glance around the room. It wasn't long though before his sights landed on the petite girl sitting on one of the couches.

'It can't be! Th-that's Koneko! I didn't know she was apart of the Occult club' Naruto thought to himself in surprise as he took in the sight of the small bodied girl with white shoulder length hair apart from the two bangs framing her cute face that she allows to grow longer than the rest as she held up a small plate with bite sized chocolate bars in her left hand while using a toothpick and her right hand to eat them. 'This day just keeps getting better!' Naruto thought with stupid grin on his face.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki" Kiba introduced his fellow blond as the two of them walked over to the girl.

"We know each other."Koneko replied as she moved her plate of sweats so that her body was between them and Naruto.

Naruto irritates at her moment when she near to him.

"Naruto-san" Issei walked forward "it's good to see you alive against fallen angles."

"Fallen Angels.." Naruto and Sasuke said. He activate Uchiha bloodline limits. "What are you guys ?"

"We're…" Issei tried to explained to but Kiba interrupt him.

"Our Kaichu will explained you in details" Naruto raised his eyes brow.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked at the familiar voice. "Shuri-chan.."

"Shuri-chan…?" Issei and Kiba murmured

Shuri hugged him tightly as his head pressed between her breast. "Wait if you're here then don't tell me….Sorry guys it's nothings " Naruto grinned idiotly and turned back corner of the wall.

"Where had you been last night ?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! I have been with my daughter whole days. I saw her living things..and…" Kiba and Issei saw the blonde were talking to wall _"Is he idiot to talking himself."_ "UHh.. She lived in dead shrine temple all by herself.."

"Who's living a dead shrine temple ?" Issei asked.

"It's nothing he just bluffing .." Kiba said with smile but he gave a the blonde serious look. _"How did he figure out where Akeno lives."_

5 Minutes later

"Sorry for waiting for you guys.." Naruto said with weird smile.

"I'm glad my daughter was happy with Rias and her friends." Naruto smile.

"Glad to know.." Naruto replied.

It was at this moment that the sound of running water caught the blonds attention. Turning to find the source of the sound Naruto froze in utter surprise when he saw a shower in the room. 'There's, a shower in here, and it's being used at the moment. Am I dreaming right now?' Naruto questioned as he slowly raised his hand up to his face and pinched himself as hard as he could. "Augh!" 'Nope! That really hurt!' Naruto shouted in his head after yelping in pain and rubbing his cheek with the same hand that inflicted the pain.

"For you club president" a buxom girl with long black tied into a pony tail reaching down to her knees with an orange ribbon leaving two strands of hair on either side free as the follow the rest of her hair and violet eyes said as she handed Rias a fresh towel. An act that the red haired girl thanked her for.

'Rias is taking a shower in the middle of the club room! This is the best club ever!' Naruto rejoiced as he tried his best to make out their silowets through the curtain with a perverted grin plastered on his face.

"Hello Akeno-san.." Naruto said with cold tone.

"Aw Naruto-kun…atleast tried to talk nice in front of me." Shuri pouted. Naruto glared to her.

"It's odd…you don't act pervertly like other boys when they see Akeno.." Kiba asked.

"Sorry…but there another girl who's more prettier and cuter then her…" Naruto glanced at Shuri who blushed in red.

"Ara….Ara…It's not a good way Naruto-kun...teasing a single mother in front of my daughter.." Shuri said with pervert grinned.

"It's not a good way to talked to me" Akeno said.

Naruto sighed. "Can't helped you're just preetier as your mother.."

Akeno eyes widened as he refered her words. "Kaa-chan"

"Sorry for the wait" Rias apologized as she pulled the curtain back, now fully clothed. "I stayed over at your place at Issei House yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to bathe, you know?" Rias told Naruto with a half lidded glance while holding her towel in her right hand.

"But I'm glad to know how did you get this girls attentions" " Naruto told the Issei with a thumbs up and a wide smile. On the inside however, 'How could I think taking a shower in the middle of a club room could be anything but weird!?'.

"So as for formality to you Naruto Uzumaki" the black haired girl said with a warm smile from her place next to Rias. "Nice to meet you. My name is Akeno Himejima" Akeno introduced herself with her hands resting in front of her. "Please remember me" Akeno requested with her warm smile.

'Forget about you!? As if I could ever forget! You and Rias are the schools princesses and Including for that white girl' Naruto celebrated inside of his head.

"Naruto, welcome to the Occult Club" Rias told the blond after everyone got settled down and Akeno brought out tea the blond. Naruto had one couch all to himself with Kiba and Koneko sitting on the one in front of him with the coffee table in between. " We saw the last battle with you against the fallen angles.I'll get right to the point: we're all devils" Rias said as she stood in front of the coffee table off to the side of both couches.

"Really? Everyone here's a devil?" Naruto asks doubtfould but in real he already knew they are supernatural creature.

"You seem to be taking it quite well" Akeno comments as she stands up next to Rias.

"I guess" the blond says after placing his cup down and folding his arms and closes his eyes in thought. " It's still surprising that things like angels and devils actually exist in this world though" the blond said only to open his eyes a moment later to find everyone was staring at him oddly. "Did I say something weird?" Naruto asks a bit confused.

"Why are you acting like stupid, dobe ?" Sasuke said.

" _Shut up teme..let me handle this situation."_

"Uh, I think we can come back to that later" Rias said to the blond. She can sate her curiosity later, for now she needs to explain some things to Naruto.

"The guys I fight against was supernatural creatures." The blonde asked.

"Fallen angels are the angels originally from heaven that served the gods, cast out and sent to hell due to their wicked nature. We devils want to retain control of hell, and we have been battling fallen angels ever since. We devils make pacts with humans for a price in order to obtain power, whereas the fallen angels take control of humans and use them to destroy us devils. Moreover, the gods have tasked many angels with the goal of destroying both the fallen angels and us devils, making it a three-way standoff. It's been like this for a long time now"

"Do you understand what I've said so far?" Rias asks as she stands there with her arms crossed and looking at the blond.

"I, think?" Naruto answers while scratching his head and trying to recall everything she said. "Basically you go around making deals with people and you're in a three-way war right?" Naruto asks pretty sure that's what Rias just said.

"Correct" Rias says with a smile and slight tilt of her head before taking on a slightly more serious expression. Pulling out a photo the red head hands it over to Naruto. "This girl, you must recognize her, right?" Rias asks after Naruto gets a look at the photo.

"Yuuma!" Naruto said in surprise as he stars at the photo in his hand. The familiar black hair, violet eyes, and the black wings. At the moment she, "Why doesn't she tried to Issei..?" Naruto asked trying not to think about that, his eyes locked onto the picture in his hand.

"That's because he posses a sacred gear" the red haired girl told him.

"We all know your not oridinary human but you are somethings else" Rias instructs while holding her right hand up like a teacher giving a lecture.

"Let me Check somethings .." Rais close her eyes and realised a killer intel towards the blonde. The Blonde is counter her killer by blue aura of energy starts swirling around the blond briefly before stopping with a sigh from said blond.

"Sorry, but I won't fall over same things" Naruto admits with slumped shoulders while looking over them at Rias. She impressed by his little own skilled.

"That wasn't unusual?" Koneko asks with the same seemingly uncaring tone of voice and expression that she's had for most of the time Naruto's been there.

"Yep, little of my powers" Naruto says while standing up straight. Turning to look at Rias once more the blond asks

"What do you want from me. ?" Naruto asked.

"You already possess some rare power so become devil servant and become a part of my family" Rias tells the blond.

'Servant?' Naruto thought to himself with an annoyed look.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves" the red aired girl said glancing at her fellow devils.

"Second year Yuuto Kiba, a devil. I'm in your class" Kiba formally introduced himself with the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand lifted up next to his head and on his back devil wings.

"First year Koneko Toujou " Koneko apathetically introduced herself from her spot to Kiba's right with her own set of devil wings.

Further right Akeno gave her own introduction and like the others she too had devil wings "I'm third year Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the Occult Research Club, also a devil".

"And there master, Rias Gremory, the heir to the family title of duke." Rias said with her own wings out for everyone to see and her arms folded under her bust.

"Sorry…But I've to declined it.." Naruto said. "Sorry Issei…But I said straight forward…I don't want to hang out your guys anymore. Unless you tell me a proper reason why you guys want me.. Just because I've super power that why you guys sudden interested.."

"Naruto…" Issei tried to approach him.

"Issei…if you need any helped I glad to helped you and any problem…just for you not for them…" He pointed on Rias, Akeno and Koneko. As trio girls growled at him.

"I still hate you…" Rias said with venom in her voice. "Seeing you're face its remind me certain bastard the way you act and the talked and…."

"Oh Really…but that bastard is not me" Naruto said as he unleash some of his Yokai.

All Devils were surprised his power and prepared for attack except Issei and Akeno.

"Naruto-kun.." Shuri tried to approach him but he stopped her with one glance.

Naruto was ready to attack him but a A shadow quickly appear from ceil and land infront of him That surprised for everyone.

"Who are you ?" Rias Gremory asked.

The female Syimbitoe looked at Red hair devil… Spidergirl hand turned into blade pointed at Red Head" **Touch him and all of you were dead.."**

Rias and her team surprised to saw a weird person and they can't detect his powers. "Everyone stand back…" She can't take a risk ." Who are you ?"

I'm Naruto-kun Partner…Spider Girl…."

The blonde all anger vanished after seeing Kiryuu…and smile widely. " Lets go." He turned to Red head. "Forgive me..Gremory-san. To giving me wonderful opportunity. But I've already taken by someone else.." He asked politely.

" _ **Thank you Naruto and Kiryuu…"**_ The Time Master said.

"So my rival already took you in her team.." Rias smirked. "Too bad…if you joined her it's make her team weak."

Naruto and Spidergirl glanced at each other. "Who are you talking about ? Well never mind…Who weak or Strong that I seen it…last night.." He stared at Issei's shamed to called him weak.

Before Rias could say… Both of the vanished a thin air

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Anime Club Room …**

Naruto and Kiryuu appear in their club.

"Sorry….I really mess up.." Naruto said He sat on the table.

Spidergirl turn back to his human form. She took the chair and sat besides him. "It's okay…Naruto-kun.." A idea blinked in Kiryuu mind. "Why don't we take a little break ?" She grinned. "Lets go to a picnic.."

"Uh!" Naruto said. Nibi appear on the blonde laps…

"It's a good Idea…." Nibi said. "You hard to fight this whole week."

Naruto smile as He rubbed small Nibi head to make purr (This time her flame won't hurt him.). It's nice Idea.."

Naruto and Kiryuu blinked when they felt Dark power.

Naruto sighed. "You took a rest for a day…I'll handle it." He looked at Nibi. "Take care of her.."

Nibi sighed and nodded. "You take care yourself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in top of Building…

"Where are you…" A women glared at her.

"I'm here to take you down.." Naruto appear behind her. " Lets end this." Echidna has a rather gothic appearance, with dark make-up and her long, green hair covering her right eye. She wears a red undershirt, with a white jacket, decorated with red roses.

Echinda smirked as she disappeared with her speed. Naruto eyes surprised as she appear behind him. And pointed Pistol on her Before she ull triback of his head.

"So…what are you wasting time! Kill me and end the game" Naruto said with sighed.

"Well that was easy." Before she pull trigger and end his life. " Just kidding.." He turned took the gun from her hand and pushed her against the walled.

Echinda strugged from the blonde gripped but he failed.."Damn it…You're crazy strong…"

"And you're really prettier.." Naruto smirked Echinda surprised at the blonde everyone called him babe and other pervy words. But this is first time he called her pretty.

"Before I send you back can I've a name of your." Naruto give a foxy grinned.

"Echinda Parass…"

"Naruto Uzumaki.."

The blonde blinked when he felt a dark power disappear from the body. Naruto took a hand out and give his gun.

"So…the dark power is disappear from your body." Naruto smile. "Let me send you back to your world." Echinda place her gun back.

"Well Lets have some fun.." Naruto blinked as Echinda move her place close to him.

"I don't mind at all…" Naruto gave a pervert grinned as their faces got closer and then their lips just smashed into each other in a strong kiss.

He grabbed her waist disappear from the building and reappear into the Anime Club. As he saw Kiryuu and Nibi left the place.

"Come on what are you waiting for.." She captured the blonde lips.

With that Naruto and Echinda engaged in a long and heated make out session, with both people rubbing with their lips and their tongues wrestling with each other. Naruto was cupping her face complementing her soft skin and hair that his hands are intertwined in while Echinda did the same. She crashed her body with his, smushing her soft breasts not big as Hoikon on his hard like chest. As Echinda keeps her arms wrapped around his neck, Naruto's arms are rubbing down her lower back and reaching her round and curvaceous buttocks and groping it.

Echinda moaned in the kiss, and then Naruto separated from the kiss. Naruto reached under her skirt and rubbed right up her cheeks. He then motioned her to move over to the window behind her table while wedgied by Naruto.

Her hands and upper front body hit the glass, Naruto still continued to pull on her thong as he started groping her body. He then proceeded to unbutton her outfit and removed them. Naruto was admiring her body from it's back view as all she was wearing was her black leggings, lingerie and high heels.

Naruto just continued to grope away at her body as she is moaning in response and he let go of her thong. He then bent down behind her and then starts to tear apart her legging, it appears that she doesn't seem to mind. He got a good full view of her rear as he then starts to massage her cheeks and squeeze them to appreciate her elasticity, softness and springiness. He was spanking them for a bit as she yelped with each stingy strike, Naruto then spread her cheeks and gave her a nice present in her backdoor with his tongue.

She just loved the feeling of his work back there as he moved one of his hands to her womanhood as he started to rub it fiercely and even dug his fingers into them.

After a while of strong and pleasurable fingering, Echinda was getting close to her climax as her pitch and tone started to spike every now and then. Finally she just released her love juices all over his hand as her walls tightened around his hand and her butthole walls tightened around his tongue.

Naruto was pleased with the results that he got, he removed much of his clothing in the blink of an eye, stood up, turned Echinda around and embraced her while she was still coming down from her high. She did managed to kiss him though as he started to rub his love juice soaked hand on his member, made sure it was lubed up and positioned it at her vaginal entrance and with one instance, plunged deep into her honeypot.

It felt like a jolt of electricity surged through her body as Echinda's arms wrapped around his body tightly as her nails digged deep into his strong skin. After a bit, Naruto began thrusting into her in a rhythmic fashion as he held her up so she doesn't collapse from how good it felt. Her huge breasts started to bounce and jiggle up and down with each thrust he makes into her.

Echinda would soon climax before Naruto and spray around his member. Soon after word, Naruto picked up his pace and worked through her climax and drove her wild with pleasure.

When he was done, he pulled out and saw the happy expression on her face and smiled too while kissing her. He then lifted up her legs in and walked right over to the chair by the desk and sat right down on it. Naruto then whispered to Echinda of what he will do next, all Echinda did was blush and make an extremely lewd face. Naruto positioned his member to her puckered up back door, he first rubbed up and down her buttcrack, then she prude around the entrance, finally, after difficulty in pushing, she finally gave in and let his manhood go all the way into her rear.

After a moment of rest for both of them, Naruto told Echinda to start bouncing, she put her feet on his knees and started bounce up and down on his meat pole. Naruto's hands are still holding on to her thighs to help balance her out, and enjoyed as her hair covered most of his body. Echinda's eyes were rolled up to her head while her tongue is hanging out and feeling euphoria wash over her with such a strong thing invading her tight hole. After a while of endless bouncing, her body gave way and fell backwards onto Naruto who caught her. He embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek as it was his turn to thrust, when he started, it was even more intense.

Echinda was just writhing in pleasure as she was losing her mind from his powerful pistoning into her. Naruto moved one of his hands up towards her ample breasts and squeezed and groped them, even tweaked and pull on her nipples. His other hand moved down towards her still sensitive and ravished womanhood and was rubbing and playing with it. Echinda was in heaven right now as Naruto was pleasing her in all the right places, she never needed to make that ridiculous plan to begin with. After a while of intense thrusting from Naruto, both of them are reaching their climaxes again. Echinda would be the first again after a few more thrusts as she squirted everywhere, she was screaming out loud again. Naruto after another few thrusts would finally burst into her butt and give it a helping load of his essence. She could feel it, pulsing into her in full force, Naruto lasted longer than when he climaxed into her womanhood. After finishing his load, he first set Echinda onto her side then pulled out of her and her holes just lightly leaked of his essence. Naruto then kissed Echinda again and would go all day of continuing to getting laid.

"You're really great." Naruto said. "I'll give you choice.."

"And I choose to stay besides you." She smirked.

"I didn't finished my senten"The blonde saw Echinda face smile as her body glow and turned into card and come into.

"Ahhh Now I felt better." Naruto said as he took out the phone to read another message coming from the blonde and smirked at him.

" _If you finished you fun with another girl…But don't ruin it my club room."_ Naruto smiled. He put the card back to his book, clean the room and left the own club.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **At the school ground..**

At the school Gate..

Naruto saw at Katase who waiting for him.

"Hey Naruto-kun…" Katase grabbed his hands. "Lets go home together."

"Okay…Katase-chan" Naruto said with smile. Both was about to leave but…

"Katase …wait…" Momo and Muruyama yelled." We need to go back to our club.."

Katase growled at her teammates tried to stopped his time with him.

"Naruto-kun..You go a head…I've some work to do.." Katase said. Naruto raised his eye brow when he added his name with –kun.

"Okay if you say so.." The blonde said and he left the place.

Katase give a sad smile to his friend. _"It's seem Kiryuu become your true friend..Naruto-kun._ _but wait I'm not giving up.._ Naruto-kun can you give me you're cell no… I mean we could talked to…" She saw he smirking.

"Sorry...Katase-chan…" He stopped laughing. "It's just…this past few months ever we friends you never give me your cell no.." Katase looked down to ground.. "But never mind …here.." Katase smiled as both of them exchange their number.

"Let's talked tonight Naruto-kun…Bye.."

"Yeah Bye.." Naruto smiled but he smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Now today girl is Echinda Parass from Black cat. She is useful character as pistole User.**


	11. Moka Akashiya

**New Friendship & Dealing Dragon **

**Next Day**

" _Yes! This is first time"_ Naruto grinned. He looked at Kiryuu without her glass.

"Naruto…Is something on my face.." She said without looking at him.

"Nah! It's just a first time we were walked…"The blonde smile and looking forward … " I'm really happy to being a you to be my partner…"

Kiryuu smirked. "Naruto..I like you…as a friend but I hate when you hang out with Muruyama and Katase as specially Momo…"

"I understand what you meant.." He gave him million dollar smile. " and thanks for saving…"

Kiryuu grinned "Hey ! I'm saved my fellow member of my club.. So devils…huh…"

"Yeah! They called themselves…and last fight with black angle girl…they called themselves Fallen Angle.." Naruto smile.

"Look out!" a girl called. Naruto turned and was suddenly bowled over by a rush of weight. His head connected with the ground and he yelped in pain.

"Naruto.." Kiryuu check out if his friend alright.

Both looked a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes looking back at him with worry. She was dressed in a plaid skirt and white blouse along with the horrid green blazer he recognized over her shirt. Around the girl's neck was a weird necklace, but he was more concerned of her position. Her hands were on his chest and she was straddling him, her dress was parted enough to reveal her undergarments to him.

"Uh..." Naruto started in an oh-so-smart way as he stared at her panties while trying to complete a thought. The poor fifteen-year-old couldn't manage anything other than a dumbstruck look. He was snapped out of it when the girl spoke.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, standing and offering a hand to help him up. Naruto gladly took it and stood, rubbing his sore head and wincing when he felt a small patch of liquid under his fingers. She continued her apology, "I'm anemic and I get dizzy easily, I'm sorry I ran into you!"

"Really, it's alright," he replied as he rubbed his head over the wound, relaxing as it started to heal before he brought his hand back to examine it. Sure enough, ruby red liquid clung to two of his fingers. What surprised him was the girl now had her attention locked on the red coated fingers.

"Oh, no! You're...bleeding! I'm...so...sorry..." she replied as she started to lean onto him. His eyes widened when her head drifted toward his.

Naruto was shocked again when her head drifted downwards and he felt something pierce his skin. His eyes were now the size of dinner plates as he felt her start draining him of his blood.

Akashiya Moka was ecstatic as she drank from this person, this boy. She was sure he was human from his blood, its taste was to die for and it was addictive, even from the first taste she could tell. There was another hint to it, one Moka's senses couldn't determine. It made her heart beat faster in excitement as she took a drink from the boy.

When her thirst was sated, Moka released the blonde as he clutched his neck and stared at her with fear and confusion. Moka looked at her feet and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I did that,…"

"You like to suck other people blood…don't you? "Kiryuu asked. She looking at girls odd behavior and drank blood that it's definitely vampire.

"Huh…" Moka surprised at glass girl. "How did you know ?"

"Anyone could tell that.." Kiryuu give a hand to stand to blonde to stand him up on his feet. " You're Moka Akashiya …a new transfer student.."

"Wow..I never thought our school have a cute lady like her.." Naruto smirked not notice blushing Moka.

"Wait Wait…are you guys afraid of me.." Moka said in fear.

Naruto and Kiryuu looked at each other and laughed

"Why ! Because you're vampire but I think it's cool." He replied with a small smile before holding his hand out, "Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aika Kiryuu…It's pleasure to meet a supernatural like you…"

"Hai," she replied as she took both of their hand in the handshake, "I'm Akashiya Moka. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Naruto-kun."

"Same here, Moka-chan," Naruto replied as he smiled when they pulled their hands back. He looked down at her bike and saw it was bent irregularly at the handles and front of it. Picking it up easily, he put it over his shoulder before kneeling down and picking up his duffle, throwing it over the other.

"You don't have to do that," Moka said with a slight blush.

"Don't worry about him…" Kiryuu grinned. "His hobbies to helped peoples especially girls.

"So you guys are…" Both teens nodded.

Both stared at the vampire and smile. "Sure.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **After the class**

When class let out, the two friends walked out together, Moka carrying her book over her chest while Naruto had sealed his away in his right arm. The sealing only perplexed the vampire even more and when she asked about it, Naruto only waved her off with a smile and a simple answer of, "It's complicated."

They were talking quietly about their homeroom teacher when they were suddenly stopped in the middle of a hallway by a boy with long blonde hair and piercings marking his face. He smiled at Moka while his eyes showed nothing but perverse intentions, making Naruto scowl.

"Why hello there," the boy said, his eyes going over Moka's form, "You must be the most beautiful girl in the school, Akashiya Moka. My name's Yuuto Kiba, and it should do you well to remember it."

"H-Hello," Moka said before gesturing to Naruto, "This is my …"

"Forget this orphan child," Kiba said, moving to push Naruto back. Imagine his surprise when the shorter blonde wrapped his wrist in a bone-crushing grip and the tomoes in his eyes spun angrily. Kiba tried to pull his hand back, only for Naruto to increase his hold and twisted his arm, electing a crack and making Kiba yell in pain as well as fall to his knees.

"You better know your role, baka," Naruto growled as he nearly crushed the wrist.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO.." Naruto turned to so called fake friends Muruyama, Katase and Momo.

"Uzumaki-san…Leave Kiba-kun alone otherwise.." Muruyama yelled as she began to release some amount of devil powers.

Before Naruto could replied Katase in front of him "Naruto-kun…please let him go…"

"If you say so nice then…" Naruto let go of him.

"I pay you back Uzumaki.." Kiba growled and he left.. Muruyama and Katase also follow him.

"Damn it…" Naruto growled. "Moka-chan…can you go ahead…I need some air.." Naruto said as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **On the Roof top…**

The blond's great morning were start by Kiba's bad mouth…"Damn it…"

"Naruto-kun" He turned around and smiled on his face. " Kiryuu-chan..Moka-chan.."

"Moka told me what happened between you and Kiba-san" Kiryuu said. "I'm glad you did that..." She smirked.

Naruto grinned "I did it for protecting my new friend." Moka blushed at his words.

"Naruto..." He looked at his partner. " why do you thinking about Kiba-kun? Are you Gay or somethings." She smirked as Moka giggled at her words. "I thought Sasuke was Gay or something because he mostly avoid fangirls.."

Naruto as well as Kurama couldn't helped but brust out of laughing.

" _See Sasuke even my partner agreed with her"_

 _"Hn"_ Sasuke as usual replied.

"Hahahah" A unknown voice laugh." Sorry for interrupt you ..." Naruto, Kiryuu and Moka turned to the unknown girl stand in front of roof door. " **I hope you recognized me time raments.."**

Naruto and Kiryuu stared at girl..." Towa..." Moka was nervous about whole situation.

"Actually I'm towa but This is not my actual body .." Towa said with smirked. "I'm just using this body to ..." She raised her hand pointed toward the blonde .."Too kill male time raments.." Evil grinned appear on Towa face... "Bye Bye Blonde..." A dark energy glow on her hands.

A portal appear behind Naruto and He swallon into him.

"NARUTO..." Kiryuu yelled.

A portal open as Naruto opened in a unknown place...

"What the hell ?" Naruto looked as he floting in air. He blinked as Time master Chronoa explained him the Dimension Gap. He quicked transformed into Chakra Mode.

"Oh! So Towa's plan to bring me into dimension gap tried to destroyed my body along with you.." he flared his chakra making the ground on which he stood crack.

 **"Brat you should have thank to me to save both of your Ass..HAHAHA"**

 **"** Yeah! Yeah! The Great Kistune were saved the day.." Kurama grinned. The kistune looked at Uchiha..

" **What are you thinking Uchiha Brat.."**

"This is odd. Towa not idiot." Sasuke said. "S might be plan to bring us here."

He noticed as in Chakra mode he felt massive sources of energy begin moving towards him. It didn't take long for him to see one of the sources of energy as it was a massive red dragon.

The massive dragon roared **"What are you doing here human!?"**

Naruto covered his ears and his other charka hands (which he generated) helped him to hold the ground as swept back at the force of wind generated by the roar. "You're smell is gross. Can't you dragon can brust your teeth.?" Kurama and Sasuke sweetdropped at blonde stupid question. " "So you're the one I've to fight."

" **You think you can stand against me human!? I am Great Red the True Dragon!"** and with that Big Red moved to squish Naruto with his massive paw. " **You annoying Human.."**

"I'd enough deal with stupid thing, You don't have to mess up with me" came the voice of Naruto from under Great Red's paw. He pumped chakra through his arms and in a show strength tossed the massive limb away causing Great Red to almost tip over.

Great Red narrowed his eyes as he could finally sense just how much power this "human" was letting out and knew that unlike most beings who had come to challenge him that he would actually cause him to fight. **"You are no mere human are you? I can not smell devil or angel from you either. What are you? No human can possibly be this strong."**

 _"Where the hell am i end up..First I thought I fight girls but dragon..wait..."_ Naruto thought as he let his hold on his chakra go. He normally had to hold down a lot of his power.

" _Irene if you heard me then Listen. I'm end up in dimension gap and I stuck up fight against dragon."_

 **"Sorry Naruto but she can't heard you."** Kurama said.

"Damn it.." Naruto sighed as took a deep breath. He turned to the dragon into serious. "Don't underestimate me weak.."

"Futon: Odama Rasenshurkien! (Wind Style: Big Ball Spiraling Shuriken)" and with nary a thought Naruto's now signature move formed in his right hand dwarfing Naruto himself. With a toss the massive spirally mass of chakra headed straight for Great Red, destroying the ground underneath it as it sped towards its target.

With a roar Great Red unleashed a massive beam of energy at the incoming swirling ball of doom that was Naruto's Futon: Odama Rasenshuriken however Two attacks exploding on impact Naruto's attack began to cut right through Red's beam. Due to the spiraling nature of the attack it was able to cut right through the beam with little to no effort causing Great Red to lean to the side to dodge the attack. Shocking him again though was despite his obvious dodge some of his scales were still damaged.

 _"Sasuke little helped"_

"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" and with a breath Naruto unleashed a massive stream of flames almost the size of one Great Red's limbs.

Due to his own size and the size of the attack Great Red could do naught but take the attack head on. With a grimace Red's torso was bathed in the massive stream of burning flames. Naruto stopped fueling the attack with chakra and soon the scorching flames ceased and revealed that several sections of Red's torso had been burned black due to the high intensity of the flame's heat.

the Uzumaki had taken advantage of their difference in size and sped up Red's massive limbs and leapt into the air above Great Red long before the flames could reach him.

"Futon: Kami Oroshi no jutsu !" Naruto called and Great Red was buffeted by winds with such force that they would have surely slammed a lesser being into the ground and kept them pinned there, breaking bones at the same time. Even still Red was struggling to move due to the pressure the winds created. As Naruto's impromptu flight came to an end he summoned a normal Rasengan in both hands and slammed them both into the top of Great Red's scaled skull sending him sprawling onto the floor, kicking up a storm of dust.

When the dust cleared a grinning Naruto and panting Great red were revealed. With a massive roar and flap of its wings the rest of the remaining dust was cleared out.

" **I can see that my size will do nothing but hinder me in this battle,"** grunted out the battered Red.

Naruto raised in eyebrow when his vision began to distort and the oddly colored orbs that flittered around became much brighter. Being a sage and the container for a Kitsune though meant that he knew exactly what was happening. Naruto merely snapped his fingers and the world around him faded back to "normal". He was shocked though when the form of Great Red was revealed again but this time in a much smaller size. Where Naruto was barely the size of one of Great Red's claws he was now only a few inches shy of Great Red's size, putting the true Dragon at around six foot and some inches.

"Didn't know you could use illusions but you're gonna have to do A LOT better than that to fool me with an illusion," Naruto spoke as he once more took the beginning stance for his taijutsu style.

" **This is interesting"** revealed the now much smaller Great Red.

With a nod to other the two were off in burst of speed only seen when fist met paw. Naruto was shocked to find that Red was actually very skilled in terms of hand to hand combat. What threw him for a loop was how Red incorporated the use of his tail and wings into it. He used his wings as distractions or shields and his tail as an extra limb to hit with.

The two separated, Red spewing another stream of flames and Naruto calling out, "Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (Great Waterfall)!" When the two attacks met a huge amount of steam clouded the area reducing the visibility of most greatly. Great Red needed to slam his scaled paw into the side of Naruto's face. Naruto was sent flying out of the misty area and skidding across the floor, Red hot on his tail. As Naruto bounced off the ground Red used his tail and wrapped it around Naruto's ankle and sent him into air at breakneck speeds, a beam of energy following him. The beam collided with Naruto's form and exploded on impact.

A few seconds later the smoking form of the Uzumaki was seen plummeting to the ground where it crashed, cratering it due to the velocity it had gained from its fall. Even still Red was on edge as he doubted that combo alone would put down the feisty red-head.

Naruto didn't end it there though and grabbed the dragon's skull and slammed it into his knee, though he paid for that as Red's scales tore into his skin and tore off a good chunk of it. Despite this Naruto spun and heel kicked the True Dragon in the snout and sent it tumbling like Red had done to him. Still not finished though Naruto went through a few handseals and called out, "Doton: Doryuheki (Earth-style Wall)," summoning a massive wall of earth in front of Red's form.

Naruto then flashed to Red's fallen form, Rasengan in hand only to receive the True Dragon's tail into his body where it pierced straight through him, causing him to stumble and giving Red the opening he needed. Red used his tail to slam Naruto into his own earth wall where it pinned him, then pierced Naruto's chest with his claws. He then head butted Naruto with so much force that he was sent through the wall and violently ripped out of the grasp of Red's tail and claws. Red flew into the air and attempted to burn Naruto alive only to catch a glimpse of a crimson streak of light before he felt Naruto slam both his feet into his back sending him back to the unforgiving ground, Naruto's falling form only seconds behind him an Odama Rasengan in hand. Another cloud of dust covered their forms only for Naruto's body to be thrown out of it.

When Naruto's signature jutsu met Red's massive beam of energy. The beam managed to halt the massive shuriken unlike before when it would simply carve a path through it. With a flap of his wings Red seemed to disappear to the naked eye, only to reappear behind Naruto, a scaled fist slamming into the back of the Uzumaki's skull with such power that his face slammed through the earth with enough force to make a hole in it. As Red's scaled fist met Naruto's skull.

Naruto didn't let this deter him though and donkey kicked Red in his soft belly with enough force to expel spittle and blood from Red's maw. In a flash Naruto picked himself up and spun around, Rasengan in hand and slammed the swirling ball into Red's snout, sending the True Dragon spinning away. Naruto refused to give his opponent a chance to breathe and immediately went through a series of seals before calling out "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire)!"

Red looked up as several fireballs burning a bright orange sped towards him intent on reducing him to ash. Red scoffed before he roared with enough power behind it that the sound made a concussive wave of air that collided with the fire balls and due to the amount of energy put into the roar, the flames were extinguished as they met the air wave.

Red then lashed his tail out behind himself, narrowly missing Naruto who had flashed behind the dragon god. Still Naruto continued and finished the chain of hand seals he had been going through, "Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)."

Red was unable to dodge the attack as it was too close and so was exposed to the massive amount of wind force that pummeled him into the ground. Naruto tried to capitalize on this by summoning two Rasengans, intent on smashing them into the back of the crimson scaled dragon. He quickly had to abandon this plan though as Red's tail made itself known once more in an attempt to stab through his chest cavity. Naruto of course dodged but soon realized his mistake as the tail then wrapped itself around him, trapping his arms at his side. Before he could find a way out of the situation Red rose from his prone position and the tail brought Naruto in where Red slammed his scaled forehead against Naruto's, dazing the redhead.

Red then pumped his wings and flew up above Naruto and unleashed another beam of energy straight down. The True Dragon narrowed his eyes as he saw that Naruto had not moved from the spot and if anything waited for the beam to strike. That's when he saw it, the foxy grin that made his baser instincts scream at him. The beam collided with the ground, exploding on impact and kicking up a veritable dust storm. It was in this dust storm that Great Red sensed it, several its actually. He was then bombarded from every direction by punches and kicks. While this would have been troublesome for most, Red's thick scaled hide protected him from most physical damage and the fists and feet that impacted with him felt like nothing more than nuisances. Red's anger eventually clouded his better judgment as he grew more and more frustrated that he could not counter attack as the hits were unpredictable.

Down below and out of the dust storm, Naruto stood with his arms crossed as one of his clones used his high affinity to wind to keep the dust storm going. Naruto knew how tough Red's scales were and that he would need to use chakra to actually do any damage but the hits his clones were dealing weren't meant to damage but to aggravate.

With that Naruto signaled to his clone to stop the dust storm altogether and waited, wishing he had a camera to capture Red's reaction.

Red had about had it with the redhead and was now intent on tearing the pest limb from limb. He had tried to escape but each time but was met with a fist to the face. Trying to blow away the dust storm with his wings meant that said appendages would receive several hits. When the dust storm finally did clear though what Red saw caused his blood to boil as standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face was Naruto. Normally he would have questioned how the redhead was fast enough to hit him and then disappear but his anger overrode that thought process.

" **This is a long time I fight for this long..."** roared the severely pissed off Dragon God.

Naruto just grinned his signature foxy grin, a rasengan forming in his right hand. "You're welcome !"

 **"** Chakra Blinding **!"** Red felt the chains wrap around his arms, wings , tail and legs. He felt as if gravity was forcing her body deep into the ground. He struggled to get free only to feel herself falling into the ground. He saw some locks on the chains.

"It's waste of time..." Naruto walked forward stand in front of Red.

" **Release me you stupid Bastard.** " Red yelled. " **You killed me and claim my powers.."**

Naruto confused "Why am I interested in your powers.." Red glared at him. "Don't take me wrong. But my team already have a dragon goddess.." He think about Irene. "She might be more powerful then me if I don't get her bad side."

" **Are you talking about Tiamat..?"** Red asked.

"Who ?" Naruto wonder who's he refer. "Never mind I'm not going to tell her name." He glared at Red. "Are you serving under Towa.?"

" **Who me ? I'm Great Red strongest among all Dragon and.."**

 **"** Just answer the damn ass question..." Naruto eye's twisted.

The Gread Red Sighed. " **No.."**

Naruto blinked. "Really, You're not working with her. Then why do you fight with me.."

" **Because you challenge me..duh.."** The Great Red said. " **Didn't you say something..you're the one I'm going to fight..."**

Naruto paled ."That meant you're from this world not another dimension"

 **"Human...are you idiot..."** Naruto blinked. " **It's true we dragon can enter through any place in this dimension gap. But going to another Universe it's impossible.."**

 ** _"_** _That meant I'm fighting for nothing."_ Naruto paled.

"Please forgive me.!" Naruto bowed to him. As He undo his seal...The chain disappear to make Great Red Freed.

" **Wait..Did you just say ?"** The Great Red narrowed his eye towards blonde.

Naruto gave him a sheepish grinned "please forgive me red for harming you. I thought you serving under Towa and my mission to stopped her and her forces..to.." The blonde quickly grabbed his left shoulder. _"What was that pain.."_

The Great red smirked. " **This is second time some asked my forgiveness..** " The Great Red saw Naruto confused looked. " **In my previous times...their was another blonde lady holder of the welsh dragon..I think her name Elsha.."**

Suddenly A portal appear behind the blonde. The blonde turned around as he and Red dragon saw a Red substance came out from window and launch at blonde left shoulder tightly and pull him into the portal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Naruto

Kiryuu horrified after his best friend suck into a portal. She didn't know where she sent him. Moka took uncouncious girl into nursery (Possessed by Towa.) Kiryuu skipped the school went to Naruto Apartment. Kiryuu explained Irene, Mirajane and Lissana whole situation.

Irene and Mira were shocked and horrified as Lissana tried to comfort Kiryuu. The dragon lady know how to find blonde since she gave his mate mark. Irene channel her and used her full force to find him. She finally found mate signature.

Irene and Mira used their magic power to create portal. Kiryuu was ready to save his friend. but when she was enter into portal Madam web took the control over her body. She expand her symbiot hand and launch into the portal.

Lissana, Mira and Irene felt Naruto's Chakra.."We got him.."

" **Pull him.."** Lisanna grabbed madam web left arm.. Both girl were do there best to pull. Madam web saw Naruto finally out of the portal.

" **Close the portal.."** Irene and Mira deactivated their magic as the portal were completly disappear.

Naruto rubbed his head as He was his apartment and along with girls.

"HEY GIRLS." Naruto said with sleepish grinned.

"NARUTO-KUN..." All girl launch at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **This is the chapter is goes to Naruto and Akashiya Moka (Friendship).**

 **Naruto Timeline were mixed with ...High School dxd, Rosario Vampire and To love Ru. While other all world were control by Towa force and Naruto and his supernatural friends will counter everyone.**

 **Note : If anyone has a beta reader PLEASE SUGGESTED ME.**


	12. Mirajane Stratus

In Naruto Apartment…

"This is all about …" Naruto explained. " The portal opened somewhere called Inter-Dimension space." E sighed in rubbed his shoulder. "I fight against Red Dragon." The blonde saw surprised look from Irene.

"Did you kill that dragon.." Irene asked.

"No. Red Dragon doesn't possess by Towa." He explained to dragon queen. " since the fight was waste I asked the forgiveness.. and last I was here.."

Kiryuu hugged him make him surprised. " Thanks goodness you alive my friend." The blonde smile as returned to hugged him.

"Thank you girls for saving me." Naruto fained in Kiryuu arms.

Kiryuu glad his friend alright. Irene took him and went to the bed.

"It's alright." Lisanna comfort Kiryuu.

"What about Moka-san ?" Kiryuu asked. "She saw everything…"

"Lets talked to her tomorrow.." Naruto yawned. "We skipped school so let prepared lectured from Sitri."

Kiryuu giggled "You never understand how important he is to me." Kiryuu smile. Kiryuu noticed her phone was vibrating but she shut it. "It's from fake friends." Mira and Lisanna known who's she referred to.

"Sorry for interrupt.." Irene came out from Naruto room. "How can dark chakra contact to human girl.?" She asked. "Any weird things happened today's morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Naruto Room**

Naruto lying on the bed. "Man..hard to fight against the dragon.." He heard door of his room opened. "Mira-chan..what are you doing here?"

Mira smirked as close the door put a magic to place a sound proof seal. "Well.." She walked forward .. "You fight against dragon and return alive.."

"That credit goes to you and Irene." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you so.." she grabbed Naruto's left hand to feel her right breast. "Would you like a reward..huh.."

"I Like this type of rewards.." Naruto stated as he leaned up and kissed her. as he started kissing Mirajane's neck as the girl moaned beneath him. As he slowly made his way down her body, Naruto slowly started to undressed his new-lover's clothes, starting with dress and jewelry that made it hard for him to kiss all of her neck. Mirajane was doing the same thing as she started removing Naruto's clothes as well.

was now lying in her White bra and panties as Naruto started to play with Mirajane's tits, making her moan with pleasure despite the fabric in the way. He then reached around and unclipped the bothersome piece of fabric, letting the girl's large perfect DD-cup breasts jiggle freely. Naruto instantly pressed his hands back on the mounds and kneaded them together while his thumbs massaged her nipples. Naruto moved his neck forward and licked Mirajane's nipples while still caressing the mounds.

After a short while he slowly trailed his way down her toned stomach and down towards her sacred spot and proceeded to take her panties off. Mirajane, with her legs spread to her crush, blushed as she felt embarrassed about showing him her hot pussy.

"Naruto..." Mirajane moaned.

"You're like a goddess Mira-chan." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Mirajane replied, as she sat up and pushed Naruto back.

She pulled Naruto into another hot deep wet kiss. Both teens used their tongues to wrestle each other exploring their mouths with Naruto winning the battle as he used his tongue to go deeper into Mirajane's mouth, and she loved every moment of it. They both broke the kiss and backed their heads so they could breath. Mirajane was completely naked in his bed while Naruto was still wearing his boxers.

"Now, it time for the fun part." Mirajane said, as she looked at Naruto's boxers.

Mirajane attacked Naruto pinning him down. She slowly removed the blond adonis boxers, thus revealing his huge manhood. The demon goddess drooled over Naruto's big manhood.

' _That thing is supposed to fit inside of me!?'_ Mirajane thought, a little nervous about the size of it but shook it off a smirked at the blond.

"Oh, my… what have you been hiding from me Naruto-kun? You're so big!" Mirajane said while kissing the tip of his man meat and licking it up and down, all the while jacking off getting him hard.

"Oh, God… Mira-chan… that feels so good." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Mirajane stroked his large manhood slowly. She could barely get a grip on it as it got bigger, being now 12 inches long. Naruto let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss as the white haired goddess continued to play with his manhood, then kissing and sucking on the head. Mirajane used her tongue, while massaging his balls and feeling his washboard abs. Naruto moaned. Mirajane stopped her actions so Naruto wouldn't cum too quickly.

"Because, I have something better for you." Mirajane said, pumping Naruto's semi hard manhood.

Mirajane got on top of her new lover, rubbing her cunt against his big cock. Naruto moaned of the feeling of her virgin pussy. Naruto let out a few moans and groans as Mirajane started to rub herself against Naruto's nice muscular body and his hard steel cock. He then reached back and pinched her big plump round ass, giving her a good ass smacking. Mirajane loved it how Naruto played with her big ass.

"Oh yes… Naruto-kun, play with my ass some more…" Mirajane moaned.

"You're, so naughty Mira-chan." Naruto said as he give her one good hard final slap on the ass, Mirajane letting out a gasp.

"Oh… oh, God… it's so big…" Mirajane moaned, as she stayed still due to the massive cock deep inside her womb. Not even the toys she played with went this deep.

"Yes… Mira-chan… your, pussy is...damn!" Naruto groaned in pleasure, as he felt his the girl's pussy tightening around his cock.

Then Mirajane came closer to Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck staring eye to eye. Naruto then began his own fucking motion, wrapping his arms around Mirajane's body. Then, both Naruto and Mirajane shared a tender kiss. They ended up in another tongue battle, once again exploring each other mouths with Naruto still the victor, and then he went deeper into her mouth, while he played with her ass again. Mirajane loved every moment of it. They both broke the kiss to breath, she truly love every second, of this glorious fuck.

"Mmm, Naruto, you taste so good..." Mirajane moaned.

"You taste really good yourself, Mira-chan." Naruto replied.

Mirajane then increased her speed as Naruto let out moans of pleasure. She finally got used to his size, fucking him harder and faster. Then he used his hands to slide up the sexy she-devil's body to feel her tits, giving them a good squeeze. The two lovers continued this position for the next 10 minutes until Mirajane wanted more of her crush's warm loving. Mirajane then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck bringing him closer to her.

"Naruto…who is this Momo girl..?" Mira asked. Naruto eyes widened as He looked at her face. "She looks like me th-" The Blonde interrupt her.

"Nahn..don't compare yourself to her." Naruto annoyed. "You're much better than her…"

"That I want to hear that.." Mira grinned she moved her hips harder.!" Mirajane moaned.

"Mira-chan." Mirajane looked down at Naruto as he reached up and kissed her passionately. This sent Mirajane's orgasm into overdrive, she knew that she was about to reach her first climax. Naruto felt Mirajane's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum for the first time as well, and speed up his thrusts.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, as he lost his control of his speed, giving both teens mind-blowing orgasms, as they both reached their climax. Naruto and Mirajane both reached their climax as he cummed deep inside her womb. Mirajane felt waves of pleasure coarse through her body as she felt Naruto's hot milk filling her tight, wet pussy. Naruto felt like his dick was melting away from the pleasure of his manhood deep inside of her. The next thing that was amazing was that Naruto was cumming for a full minute. After cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His dick slipped out of Mirajane's wet cunt, now his cock was soft and drained out. Naruto then gave Mirajane a tender kiss. The white haired beauty then collapsed on Naruto after what was possibly the best sex she would ever have.

"That was really amazing… Naruto-kun…" Mirajane moaned weakly.

Few Minutes later After Mirajane left

Naruto smug grinned over his face… As he still lying on the bed. "But Hoikon's much dirtier then Mira.."

"Yes I can show you much ore.." Naruto turned his left saw a naked Hoikon "Are you tried "Naruto grinned as

Naruto went behind Hoikon and then he spread her butt cheeks apart, revealing her unused rosebud. And then, without warning, Naruto used his tongue to lick her virgin asshole, Hoikon let out a gasp in response. She turned her head to see Naruto licking her butt. She let out a few moans due to her crush licking her anus. This was a bit strange to her.

"Oh! N-Naruto-kun… ugh… my butt-hole." Hoikon moaned.

Hoikon couldn't, help blush as Naruto called her by that name, she then nodded, allowing Naruto to lick her butt. Naruto tongued her butt deeper, to make sure his lover was nice and lube. Naruto licked Hoikon's butt for about 5 minutes.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, please don't tease me..." Hoikon moan as she waited for her man's massive cock.

"I'm sorry. I won't make you wait any longer." Naruto replied.

Now that Hoikon was now nice and lube, Naruto leaned forward and rubbed his manhood against her ass.

" fuck me please." Hoikon said, as she was ready for his big cock.

Naruto used the tip of his dick head, slowly entering Hoikon's virgin anus. She bit her lower lip, she yipped in pain, and the feeling of anal was alien to her. Naruto was able to push his dick head into her, slowly continuing entering her anus inch by glorious inch, Hoikon couldn't help but groan. She wanted to scream, she wanted to stop, but instead she got the biggest mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Naruto was able to fit 9 inches of his cock inside of his lover's anal-tube. Hoikon felt his thighs against her big round rear-end. She moaned and groaned in pain and pleasure. Naruto was able to push himself in a little farther, till all of his 12 inch cock was filling her anal-walls. Hoikon's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out her mouth, as her ass was being filled with her crush's big cock. Naruto's cock was now completely inside of her ass. Once again, the pair stated motionless.

" you're ass is so tight. Tighter than your pussy was!" Naruto said.

"Oh, fuck… Naruto… It feels like you're going to rip me apart… fuck…" Hoikon groaned.

Naruto began a slow motion movement, making Hoikon pant like if she was a bitch in heat. Naruto continued his slow motion for about 10 minutes, and then he increased his speed. The white haired model felt her lover's balls hit her cunt with every thrust, she starting to enjoy it very much. Naruto then used his hands to squeeze the girl's DD-cup breast. Hoikon used her ass to rub against Naruto's pelvis as the blond thrust into her harder and faster, giving both of them mind-blowing orgasms. She then begged Naruto to fuck her ass harder.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Hoikon yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto even more turn on.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Fuck me! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Ruin me for any other men!" Hoikon yelled, as her ass was getting fucked. She stopped though when she felt Naruto stop thrusting.

Hoikon gasped as she felt Naruto's nail slightly dig into her soft mounds of flesh. She had never seen Naruto act like this before, and just because she had said one wrong thing. He was so demanding. So dominant. So... _ **Hot!**_

She knew what she had to do so that he could continue to fuck her senseless.

"Please fuck me! This body is only meant for you! You are the only person allowed to make me feel this way, so please keep fucking me!" Hoikon pleaded, Naruto smirked and stopped groping her breast and held her hips in place.

"That's a good girl, Here's your reward!" He said as he pulled out slightly and roughly slammed his cock back in and started to thrust in and out of of her at inhuman speeds.

Naruto continued to fuck Hoikon harder and faster, giving both teens mind-blowing orgasms. Hoikon had never felt such pleasure in her life. She was really happy that Naruto had accepted her love, but knew that something had to be done about the other girls who love him as well, but she would get to that later. Naruto held Hoikon's hand, as he continued to fuck her ass. After 2 hours of non-stop ass fucking Hoikon felt her ass tighten, her pussy trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved that her crush loves her, and that she loves him.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum, Koi! Make me cum! Make me cum, you fucking stud!" Hoikon growled.

"Fuck! I'm cumming too! I'm going to cum inside that tight ass of yours! Fuck I'm cumming! Here it comes!" Naruto roared as he was reaching his climax.

With one hard last thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of his life. Hoikon came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices, as her ass tightens around her lover's big fat cock. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of Hoikon's anal tube as she raised her head high, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and he tongue hung out of her mouth. Her breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her crush's warm love milk.

"Fuck, baby… I feel it… I feel your warm milk inside me… fuck… fill me up… oh, shit… that cock… "Hoikon said weakly, as her ass was being filled with Naruto's warm milk.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto's loads die down. He pulled himself out of Hoikon's big round tight rear-end. Naruto then lied on his back after that amazing ass fucking. Hoikon managed to crawl up to Naruto and got on top of Naruto, she rested her head on his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. She cuddled with her man, as they kissed once more.

"That was amazing, Naruto-koi." Hoikon said.

"It was really amazing, Hoikon.." Naruto replied. "So Let get the business…what do you want from me.." The blonde said in serious. "You're not really slut type girl I know who came to any man without any reason. Plus you don't posses dark power like other I fight."

Hoikon grinned as she leaned against blonde pressing her massive breast against his chest. " I want a protection." Hoikon wrapped her around her neck.

"From who?" Naruto asked. He grabbed her waist pull her closer.

"I've steal something from certain people which is important from me." Hoikon said."And I cannot let them have my possession. I cannot tell you."

Naruto stared her and sighed. "Okay. I'll protect you and I won't interfering your private life."

Hoikon surprised it. "As expected answer from you" Hoikon grinned. "Thank you and I don't mind if you used me and my body until I complete my mission." Hoikon moaned. "I like the way you grope my breast." Naruto blinked as he saw his hands and groping her left breast.

"Whops..I'm –"

"Let start another round.." Hoikon captured blonde lips and pushed him on bed.

Inside of Naruto mind..

" **Look like it's going to be long day…"**

"Hear Jiraiya sensai will make a good book if he was here.." Uchiha suggest.

 **So Today girls Mirajane Stratus from Fairy Tail.**


	13. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto Apartment...

Girls talking about there "Girls Stuff" (Don't Asked me I don't know..")

 **Naruto room..**

Naruto was sleep peacefully after Dimension Travel and Battle with Great Red Dragon. It's really exhausting a certain blonde.

" _ **COME HERE. UZUMAKI NARUTO...I NAMIKAZE NARUTO CHALLENGE YOU FOR DUAL.. SAKURA HARUNO AND HINATA HYUUGA SPIRIT IN MY POSSESSION. IF YOU WIN I LET THEM GO..IF YOU LOSE THEN THEY WILL DESTROY...**_

 _ **MEET ME ON THAT PLACE WHERE IT START..**_

 _ **WITHIN HOUR**_

Naruto jolt up from his sleep. Hoikon who disturb wake up look at the heavy breathing blonde.

"Naruto-kun..are you alright ?" She patted his back trying to comfort her. But it's not used. "GIRLS.." She yelled as all girls entered in room. After a heard a voice from his Naruto room, "Help him.." The dragon lady and Dark witch saw the blonde heavily breathing they heal Naruto chest. Kiryuu and Lissanna stared at her. Hoikon wear Naruto's T-shirt.

"Hoikon...Did you harm him?" Kiryuu asked her arm form into symbiotic spear.

"No. She didn't harm me." Naruto said. Now he breathing normally..."Thank you..Irene-chan and Mira-chan... She giving me a company.." Naruto said.

"If you say.." Kiryuu hands turned back to normal. "What happened here ?"

"Okay...First Irene-chan..Mira-chan..it's not what you have thinking she..." Irene put a finger on his lips.

"Do you love him.?" Irene asked to Hoikon.

Hoikon glared at Red head, " Yes I love him...Do you problem with that!"

"So it solve the problem.." Irene stared the busty raven hair "There something special in you ...

"I don't want to share to you." Hoikon looked at blonde. "Don't forget the our deal."

Naruto smiled . "I never go back my word." Hoikon smiled. "It's good for you." She gave him one last kiss and turned into card. Naruto grabbed that card put it into book.

"What kind of deal ?" Kiryuu asked as other also want to know. "I tell you on the way but we have to go..."

"Where are we going ?" Mira asked.

"To fight myself.." Kiryuu and other girl gave a questionable looked on their faces.

" **It's Yami Naruto..."** Nibi come over Mira shoulder. " **Asked Kyuubi..."**

" **Oii.."** Kiryuu looked down. " **Don't forget about me "** He jumped as Kiryuu caught him into her arms.

" **Towa did something terrible... I felt he his chakra.."** Kurama warned.

"Then it's difficult to fight...He might know all your moves includes the power.." The glassed girl said.

"I'll handle it." Irene said.

"No Irene..you and Mira are powerful females right now..but fight against untold power is riskly." Naruto stand up from the bed. " If I don't face him alone then he might be destroy Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga spirit." Both Bijju and Sasuke gasped.

"SO LET GO TO SAVE THE GIRLS.." Kiryuu said in Excitement. .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School back yard

"Well..Well Uzumaki Naruto..." The blonde and his team appear behind the school yard. " I never thought you called them along with you.." Naruto glared at Namikaze. "Oh! Don't stared at me like that..I'm scared..Bullshit.." Naruto and other except Lisanna felt the dark power overflowing his body. " This battle end tonight."

"Where is Sakura and Hinata ?" Naruto yelled.

The Namikaze grinned. "Oh they inside me...Just a same as Kyuubi, Nibi and Sasuke-teme inside you.."

"Oh! No." Spider girl yelled. "It means you could used Sakura's Healing strength and Hyuuga bloodline limit."

"Uh I can't since they refused to helped me in this fight." Namikaze said,. "Once I win the battle against you. I gain possess the power of Nine tails and other your gir-" Naruto interrupt by him.

"Let **end this battle.."** Namikaze saw the blonde's crimson eyes. Namikaze surprised at his out brust and claps for him.

"Bravo..you using Kistune powers from the start..." Namikaze smirked.

" **Irene...Barrier "** The dragon lady nodded. She summoned her staff as form a mystal barrier.

"Okay Naruto...All set.."

"Good.." Naruto nodded. "Now leave us alone."

"Good Luck Naruto.." The spider girl gave him a thumb. As Lisanna doing the same same."

"Good Luck my love win the fight." Mira and Irene give him kiss on his each cheek.

Girls keep distance from them and watch the fight.

"Hey girls..I keep this easy for you." Namikaze smirked. "Join my harem..I let him leave. You can called me Menma, if you want Kiryuu-chan.." Kiryuu and other girl give a disgust look towards him.

"MENMA.." Naruto shouted. "As a fox chakra brust out his summoned Kunai and He slashed towards Menma's head. Menma ducked underneath the blow and punched Naruto in the chest. Naruto spun in the air and kicked Menma in the head. Naruto jumped up first and went on the offensive again.

" _Dobe clam down. He provoking you to drawn Youkai Chakra"_ Sasuke explained. "He tried to dampened your body.."

" **Are you really dumb...blonde.."** Naruto suddenly stopped. "You're focus all over Nam- never mind that Menma words." Kurama groaned. " **Look at Kiryuu, She trust your friendship and become a partner unlike other your supernatural friends."**

Menma narrowed looked on Naruto _"He stopped borrowing power from Kistune what's his mind.."_

"Come on Naruto kick his ass.." Mirajane yelled.

Lisanna smiled at her older sister " _That my real badass witch.."_

" **Shadow clone Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled as he created five clones. The clones all sped towards Menma. As they got closer Menma went into action. He grabbed one clone by throat and spun sharply, breaking its neck while simultaneously kicking another in the chest. Before the cloud of smoke from their dissipation could completely clear Menma had smashed another clone in the head. The last two walked around Menma with caution. As one they struck. One went high while the other attacked low. Menma jumped into the air and flipped at the exact moment necessary to ensure that both blades would miss him by mere centimeters. After landing in a crouch, Menma leapt towards both clones before they could recover and impaled his hands into their chests. Menma stood unblinking in the cloud of smoke. His entire gaze locked onto Naruto.

Naruto was completely unsurprised by previous holder's moves.

" **Wind Style : Firence cyclone**." Menma said as he thrust his arm outward.

Naruto was not at all surprised to see a tornado the size of a small building moving towards him. Naruto jumped to the side and avoided the intense blast of wind.

"I can do the same things." " **Wind Style : Firence cylone "** He unleashed his own cyclone at Menma and was not surprised at all when Menma jumped straight up into the air.

"As expected from Sasuke Uchiha." Menma smirked. "With his Sharingun you learned my technique..But how about this..."

Menma created three clones and they all dive bombed towards Naruto. Naruto jumped to avoid them, not recognizing them for what they were. When each clone hit the ground, they exploded. Naruto was caught in the third explosion and was sent reeling. He righted himself and quickly summoned a matching sword of Erza up to block Menma's claws.

Menma kicked Naruto in the chest and Naruto once again found himself flying backwards. Menma's raw strength was truly frightening. Naruto jumped up and spit out a wad of blood. He stood to his feet and prepared himself. He fell into his kenjutsu stance and concentrated.

 **Wher did you learned Kenjustu...this world Naruto ?. Oh yeah! Cold heart Uchiha with his snake sword.."**

"Sorry for your interrupt...but I learned from certain red head.." Menma looked at Irene and smirked.

" **You will have to do much better if you want to win**." Menma said with a mocking smile. "

"I plan to!" Naruto shouted as he attacked once again. He slashed towards Menma's midsection and the dark side jumped back. However, Naruto suddenly unleashed a burst of chakra from his feet, boosting him forward fast enough that not even Menma could dodge in time. Naruto slashed Menma across the chest, leaving a diagonal slash from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"You'll have to be faster if you want to beat me. If you think I'm going to roll over and allow you to win, then you are truly crazier than you appear." Naruto said with a smirk.

Menma's expression darkened as his chakra flared. He rushed towards Naruto determined to finish this fight.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he slashed Menma across the back. Menma snarled in pain as he turned and slammed a massive kick into the side of Naruto's head. Both combatants jumped back to assess their injuries.

Naruto ducked his head suddenly, surprising Menma who had been about to kick him in the head. Menma shook off his surprise and faded into the darkness again. Naruto mentally thanked his sword for the assistance and felt a wave of approval from it. Naruto suddenly jumped up and slashed with his blade. Menma cried out in pain as a deep slash was placed on his torso.

" **I will win this for sure.."** Menma roared. " **Darkness expansion."** Menma's expression darkened considerably and with a roar of rage he attacked Naruto in fury. Naruto was stunned at Menma's increase in speed and strength. However, he also knew that Menma wasn't thinking correctly for the moment.

"What the" Kiryuu eyes widened at Darkness covered in Irene spiritual field. Mira and Lisanna couldn't see the match.

"Don't worry He's alright." Irene said. "My dragon magic I able to see his fight."

All three girls surprised to heard him.

"Liking anime character is one place..BUT SERIOULY WHEN TURNED INTO REAL ARE MORE EXICITING.." Kiryuu yelled in excitement. "Wait does your dragon magic will communicate with him." Then helped him...Naruto-kun never fight type of cases." Irene looked at her.

"Why are you worried about him ?" Irene asked. "He is nothing on your type."

"That doesn't mean I lose my important friend of mine." Kiryuu yelled. "He is only person I could trust unlike others." She cursed her friends Momo, Katase and Muruyama.

Irene smirked. "Naruto-kun told me the same things what you just said." She turned to magical cell. "Naruto-kun...Listen if I'll helped you."

"It well pleasure!' Naruto thought as he continued to duck and dodge Menma's numerous blows. Making up his mind, Naruto allowed a single opening. Menma was quick to take advantage of this and stabbed Naruto in the right shoulder with his claws.

"Naruto-kun" Irene tried enter in fight.

"No..Hime I can do it." Irene stopped on right place. "Please believe me" Naruto grits his teeth from the intense pain. Naruto grabbed Menma's arm with his left hand. Momentarily releasing his sword, Naruto then pulled Menma's claws out of him. He then pulled Menma forward and punched him in the chest with his right arm. Before Menma could recover, Naruto whipped him around by his still held hand and threw him into the surrounding darkness. Naruto was quick to pick up his blade.

" **Dragon magic : Wind Dragon!** " Naruto yelled as create wind the dragon shaped blast. Naruto had trusted his sword to alert him as to Menma's location and if the agonized cry that came from somewhere in the darkness was any indication.

The darkness finally dissipated, and Naruto saw the damage Menma had taken. Mira covered Lisanna eye's at Menma bloodly form. His cloths from the waist up were completely shredded and he was bleeding from various places on his body. He was panting heavily and had a look of murder on his face.

"A true ninja should control his anger Menma." Naruto said in a mocking tone.

"Both of you guys are really stubborn" Kiryuu sighed.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when Menma let loose a roar.

" _Naruto..did he drawn your chakra."_

" _ **No It's not mine. It's definitely youkai power but it's really different"**_

" _Don't tell me. He captured another Kyuubi from different dimension."_ Naruto could only watch as red chakra slowly wrapped around Menma and his already long nails and teeth seemed to grow even larger. There were two fox ears and a single tail.

" **Prepare yourself.** " Menma said as he got on all fours. His wounds all seemed to close up and in a flash he disappeared.

Naruto was barely able to open his eyes and see that Menma had overshot him. This had been deliberate as Menma suddenly changed direction and slammed both of his legs into Naruto's chest. Menma was far from finished as he flew down at an extreme speed and smashed into the prone laying Naruto.

Menma stood up and with one hand and lifted Naruto up by his neck.

" **Do you like this new youkai.** " Menma said as he released Naruto. Naruto was falling to the ground in pain when Menma turned and hit him with his tail of chakra. Naruto flew back and skidded across the ground.

Naruto stood, barely, with his sword in the ground as support. He was doing inventory on himself.

"NARUTO.." Girls yelled. He flew back from the punch Menma had landed onto his chest and before Naruto could even take a breath, Menma was on him. Menma kicked him into the air and jumped up after him.

"Damn you..." Irene and Mira growled.

Kiryuu saw her crimson and purple aura were glowing there bodies. "Oh no if they turned into hybrid form and interrupt his fight."

"NARUTO-KUN GET UP KICK **HIS ASS.."** Irene and Mira yelled. Kiryuu and Lissana saw there magic aura brust out and reaching in sky fall.

" _Wow.. I never have seen Onee-chan like that"_ Lissana thoughts.

Kiryuu sweet dropped at girls beahaviour ." _I guess they won't"_

" **This fight is now over!** " Menma yelled as he rushed towards Naruto at a speed Naruto couldn't even begin to follow.

Menma appeared in front of Naruto and slashed towards his face, seeking to end the fight. However, suddenly a bright golden burst of chakra enveloped Naruto. Menma 's blow was stopped and he jumped back in surprise. Naruto took a deep breath as the divine chakra enveloped him.

Mira, Lisanna and Irene surprised at blonde new power.

"What is that power..?" Irene asked.

"This is Naruto's Chakra form" Kiryuu said.

" _Damn it he's hot.."_ Irene and Mira thought in lusty tone.

"This is mine golden form...wanna test it" Naruto yelled as Menma jumped away from himself.

"It's time to end this!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared. Menma 's eyes widened before he was hit in the face by Naruto. He stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. He smiled as he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. It seemed that he was finally prepared to fight!

" **Yes, it's time to end this!** " Menma yelled as he and Naruto clashed. Their fists slammed into each other, releasing shock waves strong enough to be felt all the way back to the cage that held Kyuubi.

For the moment they were content to battle with just their fists. Naruto punched Menma in the head. Then, Naruto swept his feet out from underneath him and grabbed his leg before he could get off of the ground. Naruto spun him around and threw him away, running after him as soon as he released him.

Menma righted himself in mid air and dodged Naruto's follow up kick. He head butted Naruto in the face and followed up with a spin kick to the sternum. Naruto twisted after taking the blow and punched Menma. Menma endured the blow and kicked Naruto in the knee. Naruto went down as Menma grabbed him by the head and kneed him in the face twice. Naruto grabbed his knee as it came around for another hit and jumped to his feet, breaking Menma 's hold. Naruto jumped back as Menma began to create hand signs.

" **Rasengan!** " Naruto yelled as he thrust the spinning orb of chakra into Menma 's chest. Menma yelled out in pain as he was thrown back.

"Oh I'm Not weak" A crimson hand made entirely of chakra grabbed Naruto and pulled him towards the demonic ninja. Naruto slashed the arm in half to gain freedom, though he was not fast enough to dodge the slash Menma gave him across his chest.

Menma jumped up to avoid the follow up slash and his tail grabbed both of Naruto's wrists. Menma landed behind Naruto and spun around. Naruto another rasengan was smashed into his unprotected side. Naruto flew back and rolled on the ground. Menma was instantly on him. He was able to slash Naruto across the chest, stab him in the shoulder and kick him in the head, all in a matter of seconds. Naruto created a rasengan of his own. Naruto slammed his rasengan towards Menma 's chest. However, Menma was able to adjust his boy just enough that the rasengan connected with his right shoulder just as they hit the ground. Menma wasn't able to restrain the scream of pain that the drilling sensation Naruto's rasengan caused.

Menma jumped back as he had his mouth open wide as a large amount of crimson chakra flowed into it. Without warning, Menma expelled a crimson beam of chakra towards Naruto.

" **Bijjudamma** he roared as the beam flew towards Naruto.

" **Absorption"** Naruto absorb Menma's blast by Sasuke's Rinnegun ability.

"That was impressive." Irene said.

"This is now END" Naruto yelled as he slammed the orb of chakra into Menma 's chest. Menma let out a strangled gasp as the ball of chakra bore straight into his heart. " Sending you back to you're world is risky. Forgive me Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga."

"ABSORPTION" Naruto was ready to absorbed his soul.

Menma smirked as heavily panting "Wise choice. Let finished out battle another time until take care my stupid part and his friends." Menma vanished within a thin air.

Naruto fell to his knees as the divine chakra left his body. He felt all of his injuries finally catch up to him. He was panting as he used his remaining strength to slowly crawl over.

"NARUTO.." The girls ran over him.

Irene deactivated the circle. She and Mira once again heal the blonde.

"Naruto...Congratulation..you won.." Kiryuu claps for his blonde friend. " But what did you do to him."

"I absorb him." Naruto panted. Girls surprised it from him.

"Why didn't you kill him or send him back to his world." Mira asked as she still healing him.

"He can't be kill and send him back to his words it's might be dangerous to their world." Naruto sighed. "So its better I seal him inside me."

"Wait if he seal inside you then the other spirits also." Lissana confirmed. Naruto nodded.

"Wait Two Powerful Bijju and Four powerful shinobi's from Menma series..so your mind able to handle all of these." Kiryuu asked.

"Dobe..Sakura, Hinata and other Dobe were here." Sasuke said. "Now what ?"

" **Lets called our blonde as Menma."** Kurama suggested. " **Otherwise calling surname its awkward."**

"Agreed." Nibi and Sasuke said.

"You become more powerful then anyother man Naruto-kun" Irene grinned as she start to healing to Naruto.

"So our tasked is done now." Kiryuu said as she looked at Lissana worried face. "Whats wrong Lissana ?"

"I thinking about his body." Kiryuu raised his eyebrow. "No I don't meant that way...But two powerful creatures inside him and now four peoples...isn't it too much burden for him."

"Don't worry Lissana-chan. I can handle it." The blonde grinned.

" **Kiryuu can I talked to them for a moment."** Madam web said. As Kiryuu nodded.

" **Naruto-san"** All attention turned to spidergirl as they notice the Red eyes glown. " **I have a suggestion for you Naruto-san. How about you shares Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga spirit into Lissana. "** Naruto and girls surprised to hear what she told. " **Mira..don't get me wrong but your sister is not powerful as you are but her will is much powerful that why she able to counter Towa darkness. Plus a normal human cannot handle six peoples spirits. You're mind would be broke a part."** Madam web put a hand over him. " **Lissana...What are you're decision..?"**

"Why me ?" Lissana asked.

" **You don't have any cursed like Mira and Irene have."** Madam web said. " **No offense"**

"None of taken" Girls said.

" **Plus.."** Madam web whisper her ear. " **Then you got it."**

"Oh my. " A light blushed appear on Lissana face. "I understand what is felt like. Okay I ready for this." Lisanna walked to Naruto and grabbed his face. "I also like you Naruto-kun." As she captured his lips with her own.

Mira couldn't believe her sister doing such a bold move.

"Obviously..She is your sister .." Irene said. "

Naruto and Lissana felt another spark went through their bodies. As both of them broke their kiss and pass out.

" **Wise decision"** Madam web smiled at both teens." **My work is done now."** Her eyes turne back to white." Wow .. I heard everything what she said and I agreed with her."

"Yeah! Lets get home" Mira said as she pick her sister and Irene pick Naruto. Kiryuu put a hand over Mira shoulder.

As they disappear in Magic circle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Back to Naruto Apartment.**

The blonde wakeup on his apartment. "So you awake huh! Naruto-kun."

"Mira-chan" He get up from his bed but she stopped him. "You should take a rest before you hurt anymore.." The blonde felt a very bad notice coming from her sister.

" _Great! Now what I've done to make her mad"_ The blonde thoughts. He fear a stern look coming from her.

"You Let lisanna to joined danger mission."A voice said. "That obviously she is mad.."

"Huh! Menma is that you ?" Menma shouted.

"My name is Na-" But it interrupt by three voice." **No you're name is Menma.."** Kyuubi, Nibi and Sasuke said in same time. " **We already done this argument and you don't have any choice.."** Kurama said.

Namikaze growled himself "Fine.."

" _I love to talked about this matter but I've a girl to comfort."_ Naruto thought. He looked at Mira and sighed. "Mira-chan...I'm sorry to make your sister a part of this dangerous mission. But I promised you I'll protect you and Lisanna within my power."

Mira blinked and giggled." Oh! Naruto-kun I'm not angry at you for that. I'm little bit annoyed at your friend Kiryuu. She's non stop talking about school life and.."

"Oh I get it." Naruto smirked. "You, Lissana and Irene want to enjoyed high school life..don't you ?"

"A well..." She poked her finger. "A yes i always want to go enjoyed it. "

"Sure." Naruto grinned. "I'll find a way that you three girls enjoyed the school lif..mmmph.." Mira grabbed the blonde cheek and kiss hard on his lips.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Mira smile at him. "Oh! Yeah one more thing I found a thing odd thing in jungle." The blonde saw a Blue rectangular device. "This doens't respond to my magic."

"Give it to me." Naruto grabbed blue thing and observed it. "This is some kind of part of machine wait this have a usb chord.." Naruto took the usb chord one part attach to his mobile and other part to blue device. The device glow in blue but it faded away.

"I think this device is broken up." Naruto said as before he tossed into dustbin.

"Are you're the one who saved me ?" Naruto and Mira looked around where the voice come from.

"Who are you and where are you talking to." Naruto yelled.

"I'm here in this device." Naruto and Mira looked at smartphone as blue figure appear on his display. "You're the one who saved me. I thank you for transfer me from old device to new device" Naruto and Mira started at the odd figure. "What never have you seen a talking girl."

" _Did you guys have any idea what type of magic or power is she"_

" **No Idea."** They replied.

"Who are you ?" Naruto asked as well Mira also want to know.

"My Name is Cortana, UNSC Artificial intelligence (SN: CTN 0452-9)"

"What are you ?" Mira asked.

"I'm smart artificial intelligence construct. My work was one of the most important figures in the Human-Covenant war, and was also John-117's partner in various combat missions as well as serving as the AI for the Halcyon-class light cruiser - UNSC Pillar of Autumn, Orbital Defense Platform - Cairo Station and Charon-class light frigate - UNSC Forward Unto Dawn.

Naruto grabbed his head. "Damn it Too much English.."

Mira only stared at Cortana. "Can you speak a normal way that we could understand.."

"I'm not understand what you meant.." Cortana said.

"Oh troublesome.."

 **To be continue...**

 **Naruto allied forces :**

 **Irene and Mira : Magic User...**

 **Kiryuu Aika : Spider girl/Women**

 **Lissana – Hybrid after merging with Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Cortana : Cybermatic women...**

And here today women was Cortana From Halo. Well this cybermatic women will helped Naruto and his team uncoming battle.


	14. Shuri Himegami

**Next Day**

Naruto first walked into the classroom he was initially surprised to see that most of the class was already there. _'"if topic about games, Karen Tendo already here. Lets check it some info'_ Walking across the room towards the girl he was stopped halfway by a hand grabbing his wrist. Looking down he found himself staring into the slitted eyes of an Yuuto...Kiba.

"Lets finished what we start yesterday." Kiba barred as a low growl escaped his mouth. Grabbing the boy's hand he jerked it free from his wrist before grabbing it and twisting, causing the boy to cry out in pain. "Listen well mutt. I'm happy to complete our unfinished business. But it would interfere your personal matter and I'm not interested in part of it." With another small tug he caused Kiba to yelp in pain before letting go.

On the other side of the room a Muruyama was seething at the look the blonde pulled off so well, and the reactions he was seeing. "Stop Naruto."

Not one to be ignored Muruyama rushed up behind the blonde and forcefully stopped him with a hand gripping his shoulder. "I told you to stop Naruto."

"Muruyama, I would suggest you remove your hand " Muruyama, was taken aback for a moment by the sheer coldness in his voice before anger flooded his thoughts. He turned to her.

"Naruto..What happened to you ?" Muruyama asked along with Katase who besides her. "We haven't talked for a while..so.."

"I have been busy in other things" He replied.

"Naruto..." Katase step forward. "Calm down...Naruto-kun. We just want to know about yesterday why Kiba..."

He didn't let her finished her statement. " He asked me to join ORC Club.." Muruyma, Katase and even Momo (heard them by devil power)..surprised at blonde. "But I decline it."

"You decline it Naruto. Are you that dence ?" Muruyama yelled. "You finally got a chance to stay close to.."

"Will you girls shut up.."Naruto shouted at which surprised and left the place.

"Hey.." Katase tried to approach him but Katase stopped her. "Katase...lets leave him for a while. First we've to figure out why she sudden interest in him." Katase confused but nodded.

Naruto finally made it to his destination. To the girl whose eyes hadn't left him since he entered the room. "Hey Karen-chan what's up?"

"Oh! Hi Naruto.." The blonde sit besides empty chair. "There is something I want to asked." The blonde nodded. "How is your gaming club..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And here other side Naruto's clone and Lissana have a nice Dinner

Lissana was slightly surprised that Naruto had taken her to an actual restaurant, and though they were a little under dressed for the place it didn't really matter.

They got a seat in a booth that was out of sight of most of the floor, and Naruto took the seat that was the least visible. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be seen on a date, quite the opposite, but he didn't want to subject Hinata to the discrimination that he was so used to getting.

The meal was perfect and they ate in silence. Lissana showed her well practiced manners while she ate with grace and perfection. Naruto showed that he was capable of at least above average table etiquette, slightly surprising Lissana as thoughts of him eating with her and her family became more of a possibility.

 **School Recess…**

 **School Root top..**

"And this is all about my life, our mission and surrounding girls." Cortana stay in the blonde smart phone as she talked Naruto and Kiryuu in Conferrence called.

"I understood your situation. But my intellect can't..."

"To much English.." Kiryuu and Naruto yelled along with other girls who living in Naruto apartment.

"I mean..It's impossible to travel another dimension.." Cortana said."With any technology form to force a time.."

"That why Lady Towa has possess time magic and also destroying other worlds." He said.

"I thoughts Human world are weird. But now time magic and dimension is out of mind." Cortana sighed.

"First time..I don't believe it either but after I met Chro-chan a.k. Original Time Rament merge with Naruto-kun..First I totally freak it out" Kiryuu smirked she sitting in his club room doing some paper work for skipping school one day. " Now I'm spidergirl and Naruto's partner."

"Wow..." Cortana amazed as this new sitation. "Since Naruto-kun giving me this body which I dream for a long time. So I decided to helped you guys. That dark matter won't affect on me."

"Don't lose your guard down..Cortana." Naruto said in serious tone. "You're android girl..so there might some kind of Virus might be infected you. Towa might be do something like that. By the way there four guys in this girls team. One real me and other three inside me."

Girls giggled at him as Cortana said. "I get it. Naruto what do you meant. I never let my guard down."

"So...Girls I called you back..and spider girl.." He shut the phone and turned around. "What's you guys want.? And you bitch ?"" He told to none of other than Rias's peerage members Issei and Akeno.

" **Language Naruto-kun.."** Nibi warned him.

Menma about to asked a question but Sasuke put his hand over his mouth. "Shut up dobe I'll explained you later."

"Naruto.." The pervert first approach him. "We're not here for asking you join us. But Akeno want to talked to you you're consider me as a friend just listen to her."

The blonde sighed. "Okay. Issei. What do you want ? Akeno-san"

"How do you know about my Kaa-chan. ?" Akeno asked.

"How the hell I know ab.." Akeno interrupt him.

"Please..Naruto..don't lied to me." Akeno cried as she created a yellow lighting on her left arm. The blonde didn't flinch of her power. She was ready to attack him but Issei stand infront of him.

"Akeno-senpai.. you promised me to talked to him politely." Issei yelled. "I can't let you harm my friend." The blonde surprised to hear from a pervert.

" ** _He didn't lied Naruto-kun."_** Nibi asked.

" _Don't let your guard down. It might be enemy stunt to lure you."_ Sasuke warned.

" _Teme...Atleast let's heard her side of story."_ Menma suggested.

"Like an orphan boy myself care about other touchy feeling. _I betray ones and I'm not fell over again_ " Naruto disappear from the sites leaving Issei and Akeno shocked.

 **Anime Game club**

The blonde reappear in Anime Club...

"Damn it why don't they leave me alone." Naruto murmured. He took a seat besides Kiryuu. "Troublesome."

Kiryuu giggled. "You sound like shikamaru.." The blonde smirked he remember his fellow Lazy teammates. "So any progress in out mission.." She had done her paper work.

"I can't be sure..." Naruto rubbed his forhead. "Do you know our gaming club president...What her name ?"

"You know my classmate Karen Tendo.." Kiryuu replied. "What about her? Do you want her to join our team!.."

"Nope. It's very risky for her life." Naruto said. " You know.. recently her Gaming club shut down.." Kiryuu nodded. "I think ...Gaming world is also one part of Shattered Dimension.."

"You mean..Towa's magic affected gaming world." Naruto nodded. "Wait let me called her"

Few Minutes later..

"Okay..Thanks Karen-chan. " She shut her phone. "It's true lot of her game not working properly. Electronics devices were working properly but CD's, DVD and online games not working..."

"How the game is complete without any character not involve." Naruto sighed. " Kiryuu talked to Cortana..if she helped..."

"There no need for that..." Naruto and Kiryuu blinked as they heard Cortana voice . "It's for your smartphone. Naruto." He took out his phone. As his screen display glow blue a single figure appear on the screen"I heard your conversation..and I helped you and.."

"How can you do that ?" Naruto and Kiryuu asked.

"It's complicated for me to explained some morden stuff.." Cortana said politely.

Naruto and Kiryuu sence a source of energy walking towards club.

"You two talked about this stuff...I handle this stuff.." Naruto gave Kiryuu his smartphone. "I handle some other stuff.." Kiryuu nodded . "Before that..."He summoned Nibi " Nibi-chan..You're assist will great helped us.."

" ** _I'll do my best..."_** Nibi smiled as he patted her head to make her purred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the Room...

Naruto eye's twisted at her presence "Akeno...I don't know about..." She grabbed his collar pull him into magic circle.

A Magic portal,

They arrived at a small clearing on a cliff high above the ocean water, giving a beautiful view of the sun setting down.

"Where did you take me ?" Naruto yelled as he brust of the dust over his clothes.

"Come with me." Akeno walked forward.

The blonde annoyed _"Guess I've no choice to follow her. Why all girls are stubborn..?"_

Walking towards the middle, Naruto saw the light barely reflecting on some metal plates of some kind that was covered in moss. Getting closer to it, He saw Akeno moving forward where he wiped the moss away with her hand. Walking closer, The blonde looked at the plates, once they were cleaned off,..."

" _It's my grave yard.."_ Shuri said.

Naruto eyes widened...

 ** _Himejima Shuri: Lies Here._**

"This is my mother grave.." Tears flow out from Akeno's eyes. Shuri walked towards her daughter tried to comfort her but since her mother unable touch her.

Naruto cursed himself " _She might be reject you but That doesn't mean you play with her dead mother feel..."_

Akeno explained her story to the blonde...

Few Minutes later

"I didn't meant to hurt your feeling's.." Naruto get up and turned around. "The Truth is Akeno-san." He sighed. "I've power that able to see and talked to Spirit. You're mother told me that you're a fallen angel." Akeno shocked. "She is right behind you." Akeno stared at Blonde with her cold eyes. "you don't believe me then...I'll bring you're mother back.."

Akeno as well as Shuri eyes widened.. "WHAT ?"

Naruto nodded. The blonde create clone and turned into Yellow Form (Chakra Form).

" _What a power."_ Akeno and Shuri thought at same time.

"Shuri-chan...Akeno..put your hand over my clone shoulders.." Naruto turned to Akeno. "Only this time, please trust me."

"If you break my trust..I will kill you.." Naruto smirked.

"I can take that.." Akeno place a hand over his shoulder.

"But Naruto-kun..How can you recarnated m..It's Impossible for any..." Shuri interrupt by him.

"Shuri-chan.." Akeno looked at that sighted where Naruto looking at ." I'm not.. you're old body were kill at Akeno's young age when the attack kill you. So I can give you New body..As Akeno your little part were inside your daughter.."

"I don't think this type of magic exist in this world." Shuri thoughts. "But lets try it." She place a hand over his shoulder.

" **Soul Transfer Justu.."**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back To Anime club...

Kiryuu, Cortana and Nibi were talking about other dimension stuff.

"Well come back, Naruto.." Kiryuu said.

Naruto smile back. "Cortana...take a rest for a day and enjoy your new body for while. I've to discuss with Kiryuu-chan and Nibi.."

"Sure..Naruto." Cortana said as she disappear from the screen.

"Okay..Naruto..what have you done this time." Kiryuuu said.

Few Minutes later...

"..You revived Akeno's mother..." Kiryuu sighed. " You easily turned into soft...whenever girls say's to you sappy types stories." She noticed Naruto glared at her. "Don't stared at me like that.." She slap her hand over the desk. " For E.g Muruyama, Katase and Momo.."

Naruto groaned. He took the chair and sat besides him. "I get it. Kiryuu-chan.. Just don't bring those girls name's.." The blonde took Nibi into his laps and start petting.."I hate Akeno..even now..also..But I made a deal with her.. as to stay away from me."

"Not mention us.." Kiryuu asked.

" _ **Don't forget about Bathroom love…."**_ Kyuubi said.

Flash back "Lemon"

The water was hot against his scalp, and Naruto let out a deep and relieving breath as the drops rained down, washing away most of his aches and pains within moments.

Before long his blond hair was covered with a thick layer of sud, and he scrubbed firmly.

He paused for a moment, feeling goose bumps on his skin. He could've sworn he felt a cold draft, only to shrug and lean forward into the stream of water, not thinking much of it until two hands, with delicate long fingers, found their way into his sudsy hair.

He stopped instantly, turning his head around to find himself looking straight into the eyes at Shuri.

"Shu..Shuri ?" he said, blinking for more reason than the soap slathering down his forehead. "Um… You're in the shower… with me." As soon as the words left his mouth. Naruto stared at the naked glory.

"Don't forget I'm Ghost.." Shuri only smiled at him, and he resisted closing his eyes with dread.

"I am," she agreed, if anything for his sake. "You looked tired, and I thought you might need some help," she added in a sweet voice. Moving closer, she sensed his eyes on her as she pressed her water-slicked skin to his. "Let me help you wash your hair?"

"Two days continue fight must be exhausted," she said giggling and turned him around to face her.

His hands, which had been resting on his sides—he had _really_ tried to be a good boy—wrapped around her hips and pulled her tightly against him. However, he was quick to discover that Shuri seemed to have something else in mind with the way that she shook her head and pushed him against the cool shower wall.

"Oh, god, Shuri…" he moaned hoarsely, throwing his head back against the tiled wall of the shower.

"You've been working very hard, Naruto-kun…"she murmured seductively,

"You have," she assured, still with a low voice. Her finger pads traced the swollen, sensitive head, forcing him to restrain a choked gasp. Shuri pressed her head under his chin, placing a long, gentle kiss against his throat.

"Good," she said, "because I _do_ believe you deserve a little reward." His ears buzzed at the statement and his painfully hard cock twitched at the suggestion.

"Whah—" His eyes widened as she smiled at him lazily, pressing her breasts firmly against him before she lowered herself down, not leaving an inch between them. He shivered and suppressed the urge to moan out loud at not only the sensation but at the sight she gave him.

He gasped, taken completely by surprise when he felt her tongue swirl against his tip. He looked back at her face. Her eyes were closed as she left tiny, nibbling kisses, descending inch by minute inch.

The view burned itself into his memory, making his already painful arousal throb even more ferociously. He bit his lower lip in an effort to control himself. Between his fatigue and Shuri's zealous sneak attack, he wasn't sure how long he would last, not to mention that she wasn't exactly making things easy for him.

"Oh, wow…"

It was warm…. her mouth felt so _very_ warm… so like what he was sure heaven felt like. She was relentless in her ministrations, using her best tricks from her "How to please Naruto-kun" arsenal. And her tongue… could have sworn she was smirking. His eyes rolled up into his head without his consent when her free hand travelled from his ass cheek to the base of his cock. She squeezed him playfully before her tongue swirled the tip generously and she sucked it hard for a moment—the sensation forced an unexpected groan from his lips.

He felt it this time, the smirk against his tip, but he didn't have time to come up with a witty remark. She had already taken him further into her mouth and his breath hitched when one hand cupped his balls gently, squeezing them slightly before she slipped his shaft from her mouth and pumped him slowly, enjoying the feeling of him under her touch.

Shuri was taken aback by the view, his body looked delectable under the heavy rain of the shower, his hair wild, and for a brief moment, she met his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat in excitement—they were a sharp blue, a colour that meant he desired her. Her confidence soared and she became a little bit more daring. She peeked up at him again before leaning forward and kissing the tip, licking the slit more forcefully before nipping, demanding more attention. With her lips she sucked in the skin at the base and he let out strangled moan.

She nuzzled the shaft with the tip of her nose while letting her tongue lick from the base to the head, her hand still pumping so slowly that he was teetering on the edge of insanity. She quickly swallowed the tip whole again and without noticing, she moaned a little.

 _Fuck. That's so hot._

Her head began to bob, her fingers wound tightly around him, stroking him. Her tongue flicked under the head, hitting that one spot that almost made him lose his cool. His lips pulled back and he hissed, his hips jerking awkwardly as she sucked this time and let him go with a loud pop.

"Fff-" was all he managed to say; She could see the member throb, her face looked hot not only from the heat of the shower, but of her own arousal. Then he saw her free hand wandered down to her own throbbing sex and she slipped a finger between the lips, coating the index and middle finger with her own moisture.

"Naruto-kun…" she barely said it above the sound of the shower. He caught her scent briefly for a moment, and like a bloodhound, it sent his senses soaring. Her coated fingers wrapped themselves around his erection—and before she put her lips around him she breathed him in shamelessly.

She was always aroused by their scent while they made love, and she was curious to see what they tasted like as one.

He _lost_ it.

She sucked harder, the taste of them was sweet and bitter, but she didn't care. She wanted him to lose control, she wanted him at her mercy. She pressed her breasts against him, her head and hands working together to bring him closer and closer to the edge. She knew it was coming. She could feel his stomach muscles tensing and his breath wheezing almost out of control. His thighs tensed under her and she was determined even more despite the ache in her jaw.

Shuri responded by opening her mouth further, rolling her tongue around him and taking him deeper.

"Fuck…!"

He didn't know whether to sigh in relief or cry when he finally came into her mouth. All he could hear were his own strangled, hoarse groans, and the shower curtain ripping away from its rail as he gripped it tightly and pulled on it, the rings snapping loudly and echoing within the bathroom walls.

"Wow…" he heaved. "Just… _wow_." Was all he could say over and over.

Shuri giggled and shook her head.

Reaching up, Naruto shut off the water and flopped his arm around randomly until he finally hit the corner of the towel he'd draped on the curtain rail earlier, pulling it down around them.

"Shuri-chan," he whispered, when he felt her kiss his neck lightly. She looked up at him with a smile, and he batted his nose against hers. Both moaned into one another's mouths from the kiss as their hands ran up and down exploring each others bodies. Soon Naruto's erection was at full strength and Shuri smirked feeling his cock pressing against her hip.

She had Naruto lean back against the wall then got down on her knees now smiling at his member now inches from her face. She reached up with one a hand and took it in her grip which she started pumping it into her hand. Naruto groaned from her touch and she smiled as she at his reaction to her jerking him off.

Shuri started off just sucking his cock and moaning from the taste in her mouth which she found was a real turn on. "Shuri-Chan that feels so good." he said barely able to keep his eyes open. She then took her mouth off his length and surprised him when she brought her breasts up and started squeezing them around his shaft. "If you liked that then you're gonna love this." she smirked as she ran her tits up and down his length. Naruto was in bliss from feeling her tits around his cock and started thrusting it between her breasts.

Shuri smiled feeling him run his cock in between her tits and saw the head of his manhood through the top. She then took it into her mouth again and soon Naruto was ramming his member in between her breasts and into her mouth which he thought felt amazing.

"Shuri-Chan that feels amazing." he moaned as she continued sucking him off and letting him fuck her tits. Not long he felt the pressure building up inside of him from his next orgasm.

"Shuri-Chan! I'm gonna cum!" he warned her. She knew this was true as she felt him twitch between her breasts and took her mouth off smiling. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to catch his load on her face and mouth. Soon Naruto was sent over the edge from the pleasure.

Shuri watched as the head of his cock erupted like a volcano and splattered outward. Some landed on her tongue to which she brought it in and savored the rich tastes while the rest covered her face and tits. Naruto laid back resting against the wall of the shower and caught his breath coming down from the high of his orgasm while Shuri took her breasts off and sat back letting the hot water rinse her off. "I hope you're not done yet Naruto-Kun." she smiled. Naruto smiled back and replied "Not by a long shot."

She stood back up and met his face again in another heated kiss. Then she turned around and placed her hands on the wall in front of her. She looked back and smiled as she bent forward slightly inviting him to do as he pleased. Naruto decided to return the favor and got down on his knees so that her ass was before him.

Shuri let out a soft moan from his touch and looked back again with a look like she was pleading for him to continue. Naruto then stopped rubbing her and then leaned forward to begin licking her folds

"Naruto-Kun! Don't stop! That feels so good!" she begged as he continued tasting her pussy and the fluids that leaked from her body.

Naruto slipped his tongue inside her wet caverns licking her walls in a circular motion which drove his new lover crazy with pleasure. He then reached one hand up and started massaging one of her ass cheeks in his hand while he brought his other hand around and to gently play with her clitoris. Shuri was barely able to remain on her feet from the intense waves of pleasure that racked her body as her young lover continued bringing her closer and closer to her release.

Shuri wanted to raise her arousal further and did so by bringing one hand up to massage and squeeze her one of her breasts. "I'm so close Naruto-Kun! I'm so close!" she warned as she felt the heat in her core rising to a boiling point. Naruto continued stirring his tongue around inside her moist walls while he paid special attention to her clit and ass cheeks.

"I'm cumming!" she cried and unleashed a torrent of her love fluids from her body which trailed down Naruto's tongue and into his mouth.

Shuri wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at her lover all the while his manhood pumped in and out of her pussy sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Naruto-Kun! You're amazing!" she said gazing into his eyes lovingly.

"Shuri-Chan! You're so hot and tight!" he replied as he continued ramming his cock into her body.

"Harder! Faster!" she urged him. Naruto was picking up the pace and soon the shower was filled with sounds of the flesh colliding with one another and their moaning, groaning and heavy breathing. All the while Naruto could feel her vaginal muscles tightening around his cock which told him she was close to another release. He stared ramming his cock into her even harder and faster to bring her to her finish. "Naruto-Kun! I'm about to cum!" she warned as she felt her pressure rising.

Shuri came to the end when her walls clamped down hard on his shaft squeezing him. Naruto thrust into her a few more times and then he finally came as well.

Naruto then kissed her and they began another heated battle with their tongues. He then got her off and had her face the wall away from him like she did before and started kissing her neck and shoulder emitting moans from her all the while. She smirked as she bent over presenting her backside to him and he got behind her which gave him another great view of her sweet ass.

Flash back end

Naruto blushing madly.. " _Hey don't forget that she seducing me.."_

"I might be soft but not idiot." Naruto said. "This is might be trap to get to know you and other."

"But what about her mother. She will tell ..."

"Nope.. She can't..." Naruto said. "if she did I explode her body.."

"So cruel Naruto. I like that part.." Kiryuu said with glasses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Now Today women is Shuri Himegami from High School Dxd**


	15. Yasuko Takasu

**On the way to Homes**

"Are you still mad at me ?" Kiryuu sighed. She and Naruto were walking on the Street. "At least talked to me."

"I'm not mad at you…Naruto." Kiryuu said to Naruto. "I'm just disappoint on you. You easily fall over Akeno's Charms. I know you're the one who give me power and you're angry at me about…"

"I never angry at you..Kiryuu-chan.." Naruto said. "My other half might be careless, selfish and idiot not figure out a girls feelings…" " **Hey! Who are you calling Idiot.."** Menma yelled. Sasuke, Kurama and Nibi stared at Menma is enough to make his mouth shut. "but I can't see any girl cried.."

"That one of your weakness Naruto-kun." Kiryuu glared at her. " Rias, Akeno and Koneko were using this for their own gains. Like your own gain to join me with you." Naruto shocked at moment and step back. "Kurama told me everything and I'm not angry with you."

"What did he say ?" Naruto asked.

"It's you want to protect me." Kiryuu smiled. "He told me how you mad against Yuki when she said to bad things about me.." Kiryuu smiled as She stand in front of him place one hand over his heart. The blonde blushed at her closeness "That make me happy..Naruto-kun..Nobody stand for me and.."

"Naruto-kun.." A voice yelled.

Naruto and Kiryuu blushed as quickly separated from each other.

" **Damn it. Who the fuck up ruined to best moment."** Kurama growled.

" _It's none of other than fakes friends."_ Sasuke annoyed. " _If they don't want him why they had leave him alone."_

"Katase..What are you doing here ?" Naruto asked.

"I came to invited you guys." Katase smiled. "Murayama is giving a treat..So do you wanna come us ?"

" _Something fishy going on here"_ Kyuubi and Madam Web said to their respective host.

"Forgive us…Katase but Naruto and I have lot of work to do." Katase growled at Kiryuu. Since she is devil, She can detect a lie.

"Huh! Don't be kidding me Kiryuu…" Katase laughed. "That you're stupid Anime club is not popular than other club. "Naruto and Kiryuu growled at her nonsence. "I don't get it. How did get your club were survived. Only you two members are…."

"Four…" A voice said.

Naruto, Kiryuu and Katase turned to the voice. That none of other than Karen Tendo and Moka Akashiya.

"Think before you talk..Katase-san.." Karen said. Both girls walked towards Kiryuu. " Aika Kiryuu, This is mine and Moka-san… Membership form.."

"HUHHHH !" Kiryuu Jaw's dropped on ground.

"Where did this come from ?" Katase thoughts.

Naruto smiled. "I knew it. You will change your mind."

"What's going on ?" Katase asked.

"Stay out of this..Katase.." Naruto said in cold tone. "This is club matter you can't interfere." Katase gasped at his friend stunt tone. _"_ _ **Idiot…This is how can you befriend with him after you insult his club.**_ **"** Katase eyes widened _"Oh no what I've done."_

As The blonde about to leave Katase grabbed his left arm. "Naruto-kun.." Kiryuu growled at Katase approach toward his partner. "I'm sorry..I talked about club bad words. I shouldn't have to say that.."

"Can we talked about this later.." Naruto asked. He removed her hand and walked away..

"Damn it..it's my fault.." Katase sighed. " _Me and.._

" _ **Your big mouth. Now shut up lets go head back.."**_

" _Alright"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girls…You go ahead. I've some work to do.." Naruto left girls. Few Minutes later.. he ends up finding a drunken, past-out blond woman about his age, somehow sleeping while sitting on a trash can with her head against the wall, though he could just leave her. Naruto picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to his place to sleep the booze off. He saw the batch on her chest "

 **Somewhere in Hotel**

After taking her shoes off and settling her on bed, Naruto went to take a shower, since thanks to the woman he now smelled of beer and sake, after washing up, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, Naruto came out with a towel on his head drying his hair off, reaching for his fridge for something to eat and a carton of milk nearing it's expiry date, never noticing the woman having woken up and sitting up, though before she could do anything, she saw Naruto's strong hard muscles, the muscles looked even better than any other men,

But this strong and lean looking man, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a towel over his head looked so hot to her, though that maybe the booze talking, she couldn't help herself but stare, then the next thing that made her even more happy was when the towel fall around his shoulders, the young mother was shocked at how this god in man's form was in front of he drinking a milk carton from the fridge with his head held back, allowing her to see his perfect abs.

Before anything could happen, Naruto noticed the young woman sitting up and looking towards him, though while she was in a daze, Naruto just thought that she only just woke up and the alcohol wasn't helping her much, which it was the cause but in a different way, looking back into the fridge, Naruto pulled out a bottle with enough orange juice in it to fill a glass.

"Hey miss are you ok? He said rushing over to stand in front of her. Yasuko looked up a look lust and passion on her face, though Naruto didn't recognize it as such. Yasuko's mind already affected by the Alcohol and not thinking clearly decided not to care about it right now and threw herself at the boy hungry for release.

"Woah what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as the woman tackled him to the ground.

"Shh… please… I just need a little h…help." She gasped before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips. Naruto's eye's shot wide at that but it only allowed the woman to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Naruto relaxed only slightly and stopped moving around so much as he began to enjoy the taste and what the woman was doing to him. Feeling the boy start relax Yasuko slipped one of her hands down and grabbed the boy through his pants.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked as Yasuko pulled away for a bit. She looked dazed as she licked the small amount of saliva on her lips.

"Don't tell me… you don't enjoy this." She whispered as she reached over and pulled off his shirt. Yasuko unwrapped boy's clothes as moving down she planted her breasts on the boy and once again brought her lips to his. Amazed by the feeling of her woman's amazing chest on his own, Naruto relaxed again as the woman slipped her hand down his pants.

Yasuko pulled back and despite Naruto's protests she slipped his pants down revealing her big thing. Yasuko let out a moan as she laid eyes on the boy's penis. Dreamily she stood up and removed the last of her clothing above Naruto letting him see her in all her glory. Naruto stayed there his eyes glued to what he was seeing his eyes traveling down her body seeing her erect nipples down to a cleanly trimmed bush her blonde hair that she had down between her legs.

Yasuko couldn't hold it anymore and moved down and grabbed his cock and moved her mouth on to the tip where she started licking him while one of her hands moved to her dripping core and began to slide her two middle fingers in and out. Taking him in fully Yasuko began to slide her tongue up and down his length while furiously working her hand down at her sex.

"Ahh ahh." Naruto cried as the woman moved her head up and down on him doing things to him he had never felt before in his life. Seeking her wonderful gift that she so desperately needed Yasuko took him deeply into her mouth and sucked hard while her hand cupped his balls gently massaging them.

Naruto tensed and finally blew. Yasuko felt the first shot hit the back of her throat and pulled back to allow the rest of his seed into her mouth so she could taste him. Naruto gasped hard as load after load shot into her mouth were she eagerly drank it down as it entered her mouth. Finally done Yasuko moved her tongue around his penis lapping up any remaining fluid that had escaped her mouth.

"So… how did you like that?" she said smiling gently. Naruto sat up.

"That was amazing… but who are you?" Naruto asked. Yasuko moved closer to him.

"My name is Yasuko Takasu." She said. Naruto nodded, admiring the blonde woman's nude body.

"Oh I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said. Smiling Yasuko stood up and helped Naruto stand up as well.

"Well then Naruto I hoped you enjoyed that but I think it's my turn now don't you think?" she said and hugged him close to her body. Feeling Yasuko's naked body on his own Naruto moved his own arms around her as she bent down and captured his lips in another kiss. Pulling away Yasuko looked around and spotted a nearby flat Bed that seemed to be able to do the job nicely. She moved over to it taking Naruto along by the hand. She turned and sat down on the edge then gently spread her legs open allowing Naruto to see her fully.

"See how wet I am Naruto-kun?" She said placing her hand over her matted pubic hair and opening herself down there.

"Please… don't make wait any longer Naruto-kun. Use your tongue and lick me." She moaned. Naruto nodded and moved in between her legs ready to repay her for how good she had made him feel earlier. Naruto moved back in and began to explore Yasuko in earnest with his mouth.

"Ohhh… yes that feels so good. Don't stop Naruto… make me feel good." Yasuko moaned as Naruto began to explore the deep corners of her sex with his mouth. Yasuko moved her hands to her breasts and began to rub her hard nipples trying to maximize the pleasure she was receiving. Naruto continued on eagerly seeking to make Yasuko as happy as she had made her. Naruto soon found something atop her opening and licked there, suddenly Yasuko made her pleasure obvious.

"Ohhh yesss! Right there! Keep doing that Naruto! Don't stop!" She screamed. Encouraged by her moaning Naruto concentrated there as she seemed to get even wetter than before. Yasuko moved her legs behind Naruto and trapped his head between her thighs trying to bring him even closer in to her as she could. Naruto began to speed up and wrapped his arms around her legs as she began to tremble.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! OH! YESSSS!" Yasuko cried in rapture as she finally reached her peek and exploded sending a torrent of her sexual fluids gushing out of her sex. Naruto barley had any warning as she pushed her sex more into his face and exploded sending her liquids in to his open mouth and all over his face as Yasuko finally went limp and laid spread on the Bed breathing heavily trying to regain her breath after her amazing orgasm that had finally calmed to fires of lust that had built up inside her up until now.

Finally release from the vice grip Yasuko's thighs had him in Naruto stepped up and admired the beautiful goddess that he had given pleasure to. Yasuko opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She saw he had gotten hard again and smiled. Yasuko sat up still breathing deeply and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Moving in she captured his lips in her hers and began to gently kiss him tasting herself in his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and stayed there enjoying the kiss with Yasuko.

Pulling away she moved Naruto into her lap once again captured his lips and began a hot make out kiss while one of her hands snaked down and grabbed hold of Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned as the goddess that was Yasuko continued the kiss while stroking him up and down with her hand. Placing one of her fingers at the tip of his cock Naruto twitched as he felt once again closer to that amazing relief that he had felt once before. Yasuko knowing he was close sped up and was soon rewarded when Naruto came once again.

"Oh Yasuko! That feels so good!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot his load into her hand. Coming down from the pleasure Naruto noticed that Yasuko had brought her had to her mouth and was gently licking her fingers clean of the semen. One by one Yasuko licked her fingers as strands of Naruto's cum dangled between them. Having finished with her work Yasuko smiled at Naruto, both their faces flushed and excited.

"Mmm you taste good Naruto-kun, but I think it's time for the main course." She said then moved him off her and pushed him onto the Bed where she had been sitting on.

"Main course?" Naruto asked. Yasuko smiled and moved him into a better position on top of the Bed and crawled up on top of him.

"Of course Naru-kun. Things only get better from here on out." She said then began stroking him again. It didn't take long and once again Naruto was stiff again. Yasuko smiled.

"This is when the real fun begins." She said lustfully as she moved up positioned his penis at her entrance and sat down heavily sending Naruto's full length into herself in one quick motion.

"Ahhhh! Ku… Yasuko!" Naruto moaned as he felt himself inside of the beautiful goddess on top of him.

"Ohhhhhhh! God! YESSSS!" Yasuko cried as she finally felt Naruto's huge cock deep inside her. Wanting that initial pleasure to continue Yasuko moved up then dropped back down letting Naruto's hard length pierce her again and again as she moved uncontrollably seeking that wonderful felling of ecstasy once more. Naruto opened his eyes and was met with Yasuko's lustful expression as she moved down still moving up and down on his hard cock.

"Naru-Kun! Lick them! Suck them. Please just give a little more!" She cried as she trusted her chest onto his face. Naruto more than willing to do so moved his hands and captured on of the heaving breasts in his hands and ran his tongue across it.

"OH! YES! That's it! Keep it up!" Yasuko cried as she felt Naruto begin to suck on her breast. Naruto had taken Yasuko's nibble in his mouth and began to gently suck as his tongue lapped at her nipple

Naruto happily sucked on Yasuko's chest alternating between the two and making sure the other one got some attention too by rubbing it with his hand. They had continued like that for close to thirty minutes, Naruto giving Yasuko's chest attention as Yasuko happily bounced up and down on top of him. Pretty soon however Naruto felt himself about to burst.

"NARUTO! I'M ALMOST THERE! GIVE ME MORE PLEASE!" Yasuko cried trusting up and down on him, their bodies making lewd noises as their flesh slapped together wet from their sexual fluids. Naruto had finally reached his peak.

"YASUKO! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled and finally came straight into her soaking wet pussy. Yasuko felt his hot cum enter her and was finally pushed to the edge. She slammed down a final time and burst her orgasm hitting her full on as she came hard, leaning back and letting out a scream of pure ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yasuko screamed. With her orgasm finally tapering off she fell forward on to Naruto and held him close. Naruto stayed there holding onto Yasuko. Yasuko made one final movement and turned dropping herself and Naruto down onto the bed with him on top of her.

With Naruto still inside her Yasuko just wrapped her limps around him and held him close as she finally felt relief.

"Well I've to go." Naruto get up and grabbed his things.

"Wait.." Naruto turned to Yasuko. "Here this my Phone Number.." She gave him piece of paper.

"Are you sure Miss. ?" Naruto asked.

"Yess. I need this.." Yasuko said. "And you're really attractive boy to fall a older women like to.."

"You still young enough to match any school girl." Yasuko blushed and giggled.

"You're first one who compliment me that.." The busty blonde smile."Call me whenever you want."

"Sure lady.." He added her phone no into his mobile and giving a one last kiss as rubbing her breast and he left. As He left Yasuko pick up her phone and called.

"Mission complete…Captain Saeko Nogami.." Yasuko said. "He didn't notice I'm police officer."

"Do you think he will perfect for this mission." Saeko said. "I mean he just teenage boy…"

"But captain…I seen his strength against black mercenary." Yasuko said. "He will helped us. If he's not then I've other methods to approval him."

"Okay.. You think he will defeat Black Oragnisation..I still has doubt but lets see his progress.." Yasuko shut her phone. She wrapped his arms around her knees. "I will get my revenge.."

 **T. B. C**

 **Today girl is Naruto and Yasuko Takasu. Yasuko Takasu from Toradora.**

 **Yasuko Takasu is nice character in that series. But not popular..so let give her twist and turned.I haven seen Naruto and Yasuko couple..So next few chapter she will be with Naruto. How she will get her revenge against his family were dead by Black Oragnisation. (This Black Organisation from Detective Conan series.)**

 **And another so called office Saeko Nogami. But she will be with Naruto in later chapters.**


	16. School Days Girls

**Next Day – Naruto Apartment…**

"You mean another dimension.." Mira said

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! I means lot of games were not working properly in our school."He took the news paper as show them to Irene and Mira.. "Games's production companies were shut down." He place his smart phone on Table. "Like Cortana…She's is Gaming Character.."

"He's telling the truth." Cortana speak to his Smartphone speaker. "I'm from Halo Game series." She saw the questionable look coming from girls face. "You never been play Halo Game Series."

The blonde smirked. "Not now Cortana-chan. Tells the girls good news."

"Before I'm saying..why you adding my this chan word." Cortana asked to Naruto.

"Huh! It's a well a.." He does not better for explaining the things to people. "It's a word..to called those person who close to you or you're loving someone.."

"I'm not understand a single thing." The Cyber girl said.

"I'll explained you later.." Mira giggled.

"Very well. Mirajane, Lisanna and Irene..You three are registered under Kuho High school and now First year student to…." She stopped by Girls out brust.

"HELL YEAH! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL." Mira yelled in happiness.

"I'm going to school with Naruto.." Irene dreamed face to school.

 **Few Hours later**

 **Naruto Class…**

"Hello Every one I'm Mirajane Strauss. Transfer student from America" Mirajane greeted with smile. All boys joy up to see another beauty and Girls were jealous of her attraction.

"Mirajane…Take your sit." The teacher said. "Behind Naruto

"Hai..sensai.." Mirajane walked forward and took a seat behind Naruto.

"Hi Mira-chan..I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you…Naruto." Mira said.

" _ **Brat…That blonde devil looking at you.."**_ The blonde shinobi annoyed.

"Looks like, I made a mistake to make unwanted attention." Naruto thoughts.

"Girls..told you that in first place before you entered in ORC club." Sasuke said.

"Are you alright ?" Mira asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Mira-chan." Naruto smile.

"That goods to heard..Naruto-kun" Mira smile.

Katase and Momo stared at the white girl attraction against his fellow friend.

" _Oh! Naruto is so kind. I've to protect him before that stupid girl make her move."_ Katase said.

" _She look like me.."_ Momo look at the blonde's smiley face. " _Oh! dearI should've keep her away from Naruto before he annoyed her."_

 **Kiryuu Class**

"I'm glad you're in my class.." Kiryuu smile. "I'll give all credit to C." (C Means Cortana)

"I'm too." Lissana smile. " _But I felt bad for Irene."_

" _Why shouldn't I be with Naruto-kun"_ Irene growled. All boys are scared at Irene's scary behaviour.

Koneko stared at two girls _"Those are really weird. But It's useless since they don't have powers."_

 **In recess (In Cafeteria)**

"What do you like Mira-san.?" One girl asked.

"How old are you ?" Another girl asked.

"Would you like to join our club. ?" Another girl approached.

"Do you have a boy friend. ?" A girl asked.

"Oh! My That touchy questions..you girls asked." Mira giggled.

Naruto saw Mira interaction between other girls. As for boys he felt bad for them after he get rejection from her.

"Naruto.." The blonde looked at unknown voice and smile. "Kiryuu-chan, Lissana-chan.." He looked at dragon lady in school uniform. " _Damn it she is hot."_

Kiryuu notice the blonde look over Irene. " Oh! Naruto-kun probably thinking how Irene hot in school uniform..do you want to see her panties.."

Naruto blinked "Kiryuu….not so loud."

"Oh My" A light blushed appear on Lisanna face. "I never thought you've a pervert thoughts..Naruto-kun… Sakura-san will smash you're head.."

Naruto blinked "So Sakura and Hinata…" Lissana nodded. "Are they helped us or not ?"

"Yeap! They helped us." The blonde smile. " Nibi helped us a lot to nice explanation.."

Suddenly Naruto, Mira, Kiryuu, Lissana and Irene felt dark aura and it's coming from rooftop.

"again roof top.." Naruto asked. Mira excuse her new friends and went back to Naruto group.

"I think . creatures does not destroy school property."Mira suggested but blinked a people stared at her.

"Oh! Right like they are school girls." Kiryuu said.

On the roof top..

All one guy and other girls appear on the roof top.

"You got to be kidding me." Naruto said.

"See. I told you they respect school that why they.."

"All time dark power creature SCHOOL GIRLS OH COME ON.." Kiryuu yelled in frustration.

Naruto smirked at them.. "Can you girls all of you introduce yourself before we start the fight…

Ai Yamagata

Futaba Nijou

Hanon Nijou

Hikari Kuroda

Inori Ashikaga

Karen Katou

Kazuha Nijou

Kyomi Kasannoin

Moeko Itou

Natsuhi Ebata

Niki Ookuma

Noan Murayama

Oruha Hashimoto

Setsuna Kiyoura

Yae Kanroji

Itaru Itou

Kokoro Katsura

"Wait…I heard this character's name before.." Kiryuu said in thinking pose. "Uh ! I get it all of you from School days anim..wait a minutes why Towa want us to fighting these girls.."

Setsuna tick mark appear on her forhead. "Excuse me this is rude..you haven't introduced youself."

"Sorry…My mistake..I'm Yellow Flash." He said. "This is my others partners..spider girl, The shifter, Silver Sable and Scarlet Witch." The girls looking at him who give them a weird nicknames.

"Shifter huh..I like that name." Mira said.

"Scarlet Witch..huh That suit to me." Irene though as staff appear over his hand.

"Silver Sable…. I don't understand It's sound so cool." Lissana said.

"Yellow Flash huh..Naruto-kun." Kiryuu said. "From Menma shippuuden….The heroes father nick name.. well not bad.."

" _That my father Nicknames.."_ Menma replied.

" _Yeah! Yeah it's your father awesome .."_ Naruto replied.

"Yellow Flash…Let spider girl and Silver Sable handle this girls." Kiryuu said.

"Okay Kaichu.." Naruto said. As He and other back off…

Setsuna saw only two were facing.. "Hello..It's 2 against 16 isn't this unfair"

"Sorry…2 against 14.." Naruto grabbed two girls in his hands. "Kokoro and Itaru...How about I gave you two a treat instead of fight..If you like it then you can go back to world if not then I accept my lost.."

Both little girls glanced at each other and nodded. "Deal.."

Naruto put the girls down "Okay. Now Hajime…"

Few Minutes Later..

"Well That piece of cake.." Kiryuu and Lissana defeat all 14 girls. "Remaining those two.. I'll leave this to you" Kiryuu said.

Kokoro and Itaru hide behind Naruto. "Those girls are scary.."

"Here girls before I send you back..here this is my lunch." The blonde give them his home made sandwitch. Both girls took a one bite.

"Wow it's delicious.." Both little girls yelled.

"It's looks like your win.." Kiryuu looking at unconscious girls body . "Naruto..now it's your part…"

Naruto nodded. " **RETURN TO DIMENSION WHERE YOU BELONG."** All girls body were glowing and absorb in the book. "Girls..You go ahead…I'll stay here for a while." Mira, Lissana and Irene confused.

Kiryuu narrowed eye at him " _I can't let him think about his past.._ "

" **Then Let him think about his present.."** Madam Web suggested.

"Lissana..Mira..how about I show you around.." Kiryuu suggested. "Irene why don't you keep him a company."

"I don't mind it." Irene said.

Mira tried to argued but Lissana and Kiryuu grabbed her hands and dragged him away.

"What happened to you darling ?" Irene asked. She wrapped her arms around him. "I cast magic so no one could see us." Naruto pull her into deep kiss.

" _Well I don't mind this either.."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Evening Anime Club Room…**

An excitement, Kiryuu the president of Anime Club, welcome the new members to her club who recently joined. The blonde sat on chair and watch at his close and best friend happiness to explained something about his club.

"It's everything alright Naruto-kun" Lissana asked sit besides him.

"Sigh! I'm alright Lissana-chan." Naruto sighed. "I'm just worried about certain Nun…"

"Nun ?" He nodded as he explained some stuff happen in this morning

 _Flash Back_

Next Morning

"Maybe I should skip the first half of the day to nap in the clubroom," Naruto muttered to himself as he slowly walked towards school. He really shouldn't skip part of the day considering his grades, but he really doesn't feel like listening to the teachers drone on right now.

As he was considering, a peculiar feeling washed over him. Stopping, he cocked his head and closed his eyes to concentrate on it. It felt like…medical chakra.

So Naruto turned and started sprinting in the direction of the feeling, which almost immediately led him to a large park. Leaning against a tree from a slight distance, he just watched.

The source of the feeling was a young nun, appearing to be 15 or 16 years old. Her long blonde hair was partially covered by a white veil with light blue edges. She was wearing a typical dark blue nun outfit that had light blue edges as well. Naruto's attention was also forcefully drawn to a silver cross hanging around her neck.

She was crouching beside a small boy, her hands hovering over a scraped knee. Naruto saw a light green glow coming from her hands, specifically the two rings on her hands. It felt eerily similar to healing jutsu, but still felt a bit off.

The kid straightened and started eagerly talking to the nun, but Naruto was a bit too far to hear what he was saying. The kid then ran off to a nearby woman that was talking on a cell phone. Pulling on her dress, he pointed at the nun while babbling something. No doubt telling his mother that the nun had healed his injury. The woman just frowned and narrowed her eyes at the nun in suspicion. She then grabbed the boy's hands and started to drag him away from the nun, despite obvious protests on his part.

Naruto sighed in frustration at that. Religion was starting to be distrusted nowadays. The woman likely thought the nun was up to something.

Seeing the nun looking sad at the act of the mother, Naruto couldn't help but walk over to her. Once he was standing behind her, he told her in a warm voice, "Don't let that woman bother you. What you did was very kind."

The nun jumped slightly, having not detected him. She looked over her shoulder at him. Standing up, she turned to face him before she started apologizing profusely, "Sorry, sir. I didn't see you there."

Naruto waved his hand nonchalantly before replying without care, "No worries. I'm a ninja. Can sneak up on people, you know."

The nun didn't really know how to reply, but finally just giggled and commented, "Not very ninja-like of you to say that."

Grinning, Naruto eagerly explained to her, "No. It is the perfect thing to do. Who expects a ninja to declare himself a ninja? No one. By acting opposite of what people expect, I defy what they consider a ninja to be. Thus they never even suspect. It's perfect. I am the greatest ninja of all time."

That just caused her to giggle, which caused Naruto to pout. Why did no one believe him? Even announcing it outright, everyone just thought he was joking. He's a ninja, dattebayo!

"You're funny, sir. Oh, I'm being rude. My name is Asia Argento. A pleasure to meet you," the nun said as she gave a short bow in his direction.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you," Naruto replied with a grin. His eyes quickly looking at her features. Her large eyes are green, and she has long blonde hair that flows down her back. Her pale skin was flawless. Wow, she's a cutie. Not to mention the innocence in her eyes enhanced the nun angle she had going on. Putting her attractiveness out of mind, Naruto then added, "Especially since you have such a cool power."

The nun blushed slightly at that. She fiddled with her fingers as she bashfully explained, "Oh, you saw that. I just sort of acted. I must have surprised you."

"Kind of, but it doesn't matter. It's an amazing power. I wish I could heal people like that," Naruto stated with a grin. He was honest about his desire to be able to heal instead of only destroy, but he'd never had a talent at it.

"T-thank you," Asia whispered, obviously unused to such blatant praise. She then told him modestly, "It's a gift from God. Allowing me to heal all who are injured. A truly…amazing power." Naruto detected the gloom surrounding the last bit, but decided not to pry.

The 'gift from God' part means that it is the power of a sacred gear. A Sacred Gear to heal the injured. What a powerful item. You got to hand it to God on that front, his sacred gears are remarkable. Makes part of Naruto wish he had one.

"A-Ano," Asia started hesitantly, grabbing her dress while looking at the ground. She then looked up at him with a small blush before finishing nervously, "I seem to have lost my way. D-do you think you can help me?"

"Sure," Naruto answered immediately, no hesitation whatsoever. He couldn't have denied that face even if she had asked for something more troublesome.

"Thank you so much. I've been wandering around for a while," Asia exclaimed happily. She then continued by telling him, "I've been transferred to the church in this town."

"The church?" Naruto muttered as he scratched his nose. He quickly explained to her, "Sorry. That just caught me off guard. I'm friendly with most of the church groups in town. They don't meet at churches, instead using community centers."

"So you don't know where the church is," Asia said softly, clearly depressed by his answer.

"Not at all. I know where it is," Naruto quickly claimed, holding his hands up to prevent Asia from getting sad. "I was just surprised. The only official church in town has been abandoned for quite a few years. I can still show you the way though."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it," Asia declared while giving another bow.

"No problem. The church isn't too far. Just follow me," Naruto said with an uncaring shrug. Seeing Asia pick up a brown suitcase, Naruto acted quickly by picking it up himself and claiming, "I'll carry this for you."

"Ah, you don't have to do that, Naruto-san. I can carry it myself," Asia protested adorably, her hands waving awkwardly like she didn't know what to do with them.

"Nonsense. It's the duty of a man to carry the heavy stuff. Especially for a cute girl like you," Naruto said with a wink at the end.

Now that left Asia even more flustered. Her face going beet red, it was clear she was unsure how to respond. Finally lowering her head and twiddling with her fingers, she muttered out in an embarrassed voice, "T-Thank you, Naruto-san."

 _Flash back end…_

Naruto has make certain deal with Karen and Moka. So they both know about Identity about Naruto and his friends.

"Naruto-san…You promised something." Karen asked.

"Yeap.! I know.." Naruto nodded. He put his phone on the table. "Cortana." Karen saw smartphone's display a blue figure appear. "Karen meet..Cor.."

"CORTANA…THE CYBER GIRL FROM HALO SERIES…" Karen shouted in top of her lungs. She's is really happy and Excited. "OH! I'm really happy to see you."

Cortana little bit surprised at blonde her outburst. "It's good to see you Karen Tendo."

"So..It's True.." Moka looked at group of girls and the blonde. "The World is really shattered…"

"Nope.." Naruto nodded in negative. "The world in not shattered….There shattered dimension creature comes in these world. The girl name Towa and her dark force are responsible." Naruto explained. " Towa might be used some dark power to bring out digital games supernatural characters."

"So there may be more creature like Cortana.." Naruto notice the hurt looked on Cortana face.

"In any where…they will be in this school.." Naruto said.

"Wow.." A start sparked through out Karen's eyes. "Meeting other gaming character in Real world so cool. Naruto-kun" Mira and Irene give a narrowed look on her. "In my capacity…I would helped you.."

"Thanks you…" Naruto turned to Moka. "Moka…It's time for our deal…" The pinked hair girl nodded. " Irene-chan..come with us.." The dragon fairy happily nodded other stay here.

"Naruto..can I come with you." Cortana asked.

"You're in my smartphone." Naruto grinned. "It's Obviously you're coming with me in any where where I go."

Cortana smile. "Thank you.". He took his smart phone one.

 **On the roof top**

"Naruto-kun.." Moka approach towards human friend. "Are you sure about this ?"

"Do you trust me?" She nervous at first then nodded.

"Okay Irene create a barrier first." Naruto said as the barrier when up. "Kyuubi Nibi I'm ready."

Naruto channel his Youkai power and Irene use her own power gritted his teeth, he didn't know it would take this much power." Just a little bit longer...and done" The Rosario red crystal crack and bright red flash appear through Rosario which cause Naruto and Moka to cover their eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a naked women on the roof top. Akasha Bloodriver was goddess, she is slim, well-toned and shapely giving her an hourglass figure. She had deep green eyes and Sakura flower like pink hair flow down unto the ground. Her breasts were DD cup that define gravity and perky pink nipples.

Moka eyes widened she is happy and angry at the same time. Happy about her mother finally being free from the Rosario and angry that Naruto was drooling over her mother like naked form like a pervert.

"Naruto-kun…Stop staring at my kaa-san." Moka shouted.

Naruto blinked. "Sorry. But your mother is really prettier and naked damned hot." Irene growled at his statement as she summon some cloth throw toward the older pink hair women.

"So..You're name is Naruto..huh.." The older pink haired women covered herself with cloth. "Thank you…saving me..But I've to kill you for suck you're-" It interrupt by Naruto.

"Because you're full fledge vampire.." The older women narrowed her eye blonde then turned to red head thinking about sucking her blood. "You're weak..You need a blood for survive."

" don't kill them.." Moka begged. "They are my friend."

"Human can't trust worthly." The mother of Moka yelled. "You're father did betray us."

"Yeah! You're right" Naruto walked toward Moka's mother as Irene walked behind him. He raised his hand for friendship. "Moka's Kaa-san, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

" I can't trust you." Naruto sighed. "Then drink my blood.." Irene and Moka eyes widened..

"What do you want from me.? Or my daughter" The mother of Moka asked.

"I heard from Moka that you're one of strongest fighter in underworld." The mother of Moka nodded. " What you're name hime ?"

"Akasha Bloodriver"

"Beautiful name." The blonde took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm Naruto Uzuamki Time Rament." Akasha raised her eyebrow. "I need you and you're daughter assistance."

"Oh! Before that..." He took out the pocket a silver ring. "Here wear these ring

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **2 Hours later Unknown place**

Naruto was instantly on guard when he finished teleporting. His instincts were screaming at him. It only took a few seconds for his senses to pick up just why this situation was sure to turn bad.

" _I'm sure I sense dark here somewhere."_

" _Today I'ven't seen Akeno girl and her mother…"_ Sasuke asked.

" _Oh! Freaking god Uchiha why don't you just leave him alone."_ Nibi shouted.

" _Hump…"_ Sasuke said while Menma laughing at her rival.

" _Thank Nibi-chan.."_

Naruto stepped into the next room. He stopped before he stepped in a puddle of blood. His eyes quickly traced it to the source, an obviously dead man who was crucified upside-down on the wall. Frowning at the brutal display, Naruto looked at the perpetrator.

"Sinners must be punished. I tried borrowing words of the Bible," a person said as he sat on the couch, facing away from Naruto. He ended his words by looking over his shoulder at Naruto, sticking his tongue out to complete an insane image.

Naruto just stared for a moment, "Yep, that's a face that says talking like reasonable people is not an option."

"You finally came. I got bored. My name is Freed Sellzen," the priest said as he turned to face Naruto. The guy had silver hair, and red eyes that spoke of pure insanity. He was dressed in white priest robes with a dark blue overcoat. Giving Naruto a polite bow, he then showed his loony self by starting a silly dance while singing out, "I am a boy-priest, performing exorcisms for mankind."

Naruto just stared at him blankly "You did this?"

Freed just gave an insane smile as he nodded, "Yep, yep. A repeat offender. So I killed him. To combat devils is my job. I love feeling the intent to kill and be killed. You're just boring," Freed exclaimed with his tongue hanging out like an imbecile.

"And you're a pest.," Naruto explained calmly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Freed yelled like a maniac. He then pulled out a gun and a hilt. The hilt then spawned a light sword. Now armed, he continued screaming, "I don't care. I just want to kill you."

"Then come try it, you shitty priest," Naruto ordered with a shrug.

Freed did just that by charging in with a slash.

" _Dobe used my katana.."_ Sasuke suggested. While Menma fuming at his rival…he can't disturbed his conversation.

Naruto summoned the **Kusanagi** katana of Sasuke, With Naruto's hands occupied holding back the katana, Freed lifted the gun with his other hand to point it at Naruto. It quickly released a bullet of light towards Naruto's face. A simple twist of his arm allowed Naruto to block the shot with his forearm. The bullet bounced off, burning a hole in his shirt and leaving a small welt on his skin. The light burned a bit, but overall it was an injury Naruto could ignore entirely.

The failure of the bullet was clearly a surprise to Freed, allowing Naruto to remove one of his hands from the sword. Freed dodged when Naruto tried to backhand him though. Jumping back, Freed launched a barrage of light bullets at Naruto. Naruto moved forward while calmly using his armored gloves to deflect the shots away from him. Once he got close enough, Naruto was forced to deflect the light sword repeatedly. Freed was swinging it with one hand while continuously firing the gun with the other. Tired of the double assault, Naruto threw a kick at the hand holding the gun.

Freed screamed in triumph, swinging the sword to intercept the kick. What would have been a crippling blow failed though when the light sword failed to cut into his thigh deeply. The sword simply stopped due to Naruto's rook defensive capabilities. Able to follow through with his kick, Naruto kicked the gun out of Freed's hand. Jumping after it, the gun was thoroughly destroyed when Naruto landed on it.

Turning back to Freed, Naruto got ready again. His thigh was stinging something fierce, but it wasn't a debilitating injury. The cut was long, but shallow. The light was the main problem, but Naruto could easily ignore it. His leg was still at full capability. Freed only had one weapon now as well.

"Oh, You've some moves. This is getting me excited. It will make your death all the sweeter," Freed yelled as he jumped at Naruto with his sword raised for an overhand slash.

Naruto spun his way into Freed's guard. Naruto used the momentum of the spin to fuel an elbow that was right about to connect with Freed's spine. With Naruto's strength it would certainly be broken. Unfortunately Freed proved he actually had a degree of skill to go along with his insanity and bloodlust, which sucked since it only made him more dangerous. Sensing the danger, Freed didn't do the mistake of trying to turn to face Naruto. Instead he just jumped forward into a roll, narrowly dodging the potentially fatal strike to his back.

Naruto grunted in annoyance. He'd been aiming to end the fight with that. Oh well. He was about to charge the recovering Freed, but stopped as a scream rang out through the room. Naruto froze, recognizing the two then turned to look at the one who screamed.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Asia. She was staring at the mutilated corpse in horror, her hands raised to her mouth. Naruto immediately wondered what she was doing here.

"What's happened here?" Asia questioned, her voice trembling and her eyes filling with tears.

"Ehh, you know this shitty devil?" Freed asked with his tongue sticking out again, his eyes darting between Naruto and Asia.

"What are you doing here? "Asia asked in confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing, Asia-chan," Naruto replied calmly, still not letting his guard down around Freed. Nodding at the corpse, Naruto explained, "That man summoned me. When I came, the priest attacked me."

"Ah ah ah. Sorry, Asia-chan, but a human and a devil can't interact. Because we can't live without the permission of a fallen angel," Freed stated slyly, leering at Asia.

"Wait…I'm devil." The blonde raised her eyebrow.

" _It's misunderstanding they think you're became a devil.."_ _Menma said._

" _I used these advantage"_ Naruto thoughts.

Turning away from Asia, Freed announced with a grin, "Now let's finish this, shall we? Let's do this!"

Before Freed could charge again though, Asia ran between him and Naruto. Spreading her arms out wide with her back to Naruto, Asia started to plead desperately, "Please stop this, Father. I'm begging you. Don't do this."

"Sweetie, do you realize what you are doing?" Freed demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I do, but even if he is a devil Naruto-san is a good person," Asia declared firmly. "Father, I don't believe God would be happy with your actions. Even if that man worked with devils, I don't believe he deserved to die. Especially in such a way."

"Don't talk shit to me," Freed screamed, finally showing his irritation. Naruto was too shocked by the sudden action to interfere when he swung his light sword down. Luckily the blade didn't bisect Asia, but it did cut open her nun outfit. Even her bra was cut in the middle, which was actually pretty impressive since her skin wasn't even slight cut. The bra was thrown off as her breasts bounced from their new freedom. Asia immediately covered herself with her arms while letting out a shocked cry, but Freed didn't give her any time to do anything else. Grabbing her arm, he roughly threw her into the wall. Using one hand to hold her arms above her head, he stabbed the light sword through her sleeves. Releasing that hand, he moved it to cup her face as he exclaimed in outrage, "You shitty bitch! Do you have worms in your brains? That's a shitty devil. We kill devils! I can't hurt you since the fallen angels have plans for you, but you still clearly deserve punishment."

His hand started descending south, but its path was stopped along with his words. It was only due to Freed sensing the danger that he was at least partly able to defend himself. Removing his blade from the wall, he tried to use it to block Naruto's punch. The blow snapped the blade though, and still was able to connect with the stray exorcists face. Freed was launched back till he collided with the far wall.

With his fist still extended, Naruto announced with anger clear in his voice, " **You're dead**."

With his red eyes fixed on the still recovering Freed, Naruto used his hands to unbutton his shirt covered Asia's shoulders. " **Cover yourself up. I'll handle him** ," Naruto told her as he kept his eyes on Freed.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-san," Asia whispered in a wavering voice, obviously shaken by what just happened.

Nodding Naruto stood up to face Freed, who was getting to his feet"Shitty devil, that hurts!" Freed exclaimed in fury.

Naruto's next hit never came. The exchange was stopped before it started by a large red magic circle forming between them. The members of the Occult Research Club then appeared.

"Naruto. We came here to save you." Issei yelled.

Naruto annoyed at Issei voice…" Naruto-kun…" He heard Akeno voice. "Are you alright ?"

"When we become close huh..Ake."

"I'll heal you." Naruto rolled his eyes. As he saw Akeno tried to heal his shoulder and last she added his name with –Kun.

" _What she playing at this time."_

"No…I'm fine." He declied

"…Exorcist." Koneko said as normal tone.

"Seems you had some trouble, Uzumaki." Rias said

"Oh look, the entire shitty devil group arrived. How wonderful! Hunting you shitty worms is what I live for. Now just stay quiet and let me kill you," Freed exclaimed, once more slipping into his more insane mindset.

"What a foul mouth. Seems you are one of those types. The types that cause us the most trouble," Rias muttered as she looked at Freed. Freed opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Rias sent a blast of dark red energy at him. He barely managed to dodge, the spell disintegrating a portion of the wall instead. Rias was engulfed in a red energy as she muttered in a quiet anger, "Vulgar scum like you…anger me to no end."

Freed backed away as he felt the amount of energy Rias was releasing. He seemed to finally realize his situation.

Once again Freed's end was postponed at the last second. This time by a dark blue and purple portal of some kind forming on the ceiling above him."Multiple fallen angels coming."

"Buchou." Kiba yelled.

Rias just frowned before ordering, "Retreat. Akeno, prepare the jump. There's no reason for us to start a fight with multiple fallen angels."

"Thanks for saving me. Gremory-san" Naruto said.

"It's one of my area and I'm helped you because you send message like 911 on Akeno's phone" Rias shows Akeno phone as 911 message.

" _Cortana..why her ?"_

Growling, Naruto crouched down in front of Asia. Looking over his shoulder, he barked out at her resolutely, "Asia-chan. Get up on my back."

Asia was clearly confused, but instinctively listened to the authority in his voice. Climbing on his back, Naruto grasped her thighs to hold her better. He then stood up completely.

"What are you doing, Naruto?!" Rias demanded.

Naruto didn't back down though and growled out, "I'll carry her out of here."

"You can't. She's allied with the fallen angels. They'll come to get her," Rias declared.

"Sorry Naruto but this is for your own good." Kiba hit on Naruto back that fell into unconscious.

"Kiba.. Take Uzumaki and bring to our club." Rias said. Kiba nodded as he about the picking the blonde.

SMASH

A certain punch landed on Kiba's face as sent through wall. Rias and other servant shocked the Kiba pass out.

"You devil's can't be trust worthly." They saw a very beautiful girl who has long silver hair. She also has gold eyes with hints of auburn/brown in certain lighting. Her eyes appear to be slightly cat eyed and curved up to fit with her mysterious/kuudere vibe and has a very white skin. skirt over a white petticoat, white knee-high socks, brown loafers and a pale blue barrette clip on the back of her head, which keeps a part of her hair up.

"Who are you ?" Rias asked. She created a another black aura.

The white hair girl ignored her and pick the blonde "You're not powerful enough to beat me." She disappear into black mist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Apartment

Irene worried about the blonde it's been 3 hour and he not returned to home.

"Irene-chan.. Naruto-kun will be fine." Mira said as she worked her homework.

"But I couldn't felt his power." Mira sighed. _"She is queen of all dragon an act like little girl. But still I'm also worried about Naruto-kun."_

"Okay.. Irene let find him." The dragon lady smile. Both girl just about to leave Naruto Apartment, they stopped at the moment when Mira opened the door.

"Excume is this blonde house.." A white hair girl said. The blonde hanging around over her shoulde.

"NARUTO-KUN" Both girls shouted and took him from her.

"I take it that yes." As she walked inside with them. Irene and Mira took the blonde over his bedroom.

As Mira step outside and walked toward the unknown girl. "Thank you, for bring him our…"

"I know who you are and what you girls capable of" A white girl said.

Mira smile vanished. "You're one of Towa's black magic servant. And come here to kill our Naruto."

"I was…;" A white hair girl said. Her hand turned into sword "Think before you make a move. Mirajane…I can kill all of you without any dust." But her hand turned back to normal. "But I'm you're new allied member."

Mira's eye widened. "Don't tell me you kiss him when he was unconscious." The white hair girl nodded. Mira didn't felt any black energy traces from her body. "I get it you're telling the truth."What's your name.?"

"My name is Kanade Tachibana." She bowed to Mira."Nice to meet you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Today's girls were school days girls….**


	17. Kanade Tachibana

Naruto Apartment

Kiryuu and Lissana immediately appear in the blonde apartment after hearing blonde passed out. Lissana using Irene healing ability and Irene used own healing magic to heal his wound.

Outside of Naruto Room

"Mira…This girl is also known as Tenshi." Kiryuu said with excitement. "She is stronger character in Angle beats then she looks." She tried to hugged her but she stopped by hand sword.

Mira sighed. "Okay please how did you end up to Naruto."

Tenshi sat on the Couch. " My main mission is to kill Time Ramant. But after seeing the incident in Church. I change my side." She pointed at the Kiryuu. " You're Naruto's partner and you're one of lover." Both girls nodded.

"What happened in that church ?" Kiryuu asked as well Mirajane want to know.

"Well.."

"Wait a minutes." Kiryuu blinked at Naruto's Smartphone vibrated.

"It's Katase… Should I decline or reply." Cortana want to shut her down who have bad word for his master.

"Decline." Kiryuu and Mira said.

"Well pleasure," Cortana said happily and decline her called.

"Who is that…?" Tenshi asked.

"She is one of Naruto's fake friend.." Kiryuu said in sighed. "She also devil."

"and they don't trust worthy" Tenshi said.

"What do you mean ?" Kiryuu asked.

"This is happen….

Inside of Naruto Room…

Naruto awoke as light streamed in from his window. He tried to lift his arm to stretch he felt a weight on one of his arms. He looked and he saw Irene laying there, her red hair splayed across the pillow and a content smile on her face. Naruto then noticed that Irene was completely naked under the sheet,

"What the…"

"She and Lissana healing your wounds after last fight." Kurama thought. "But Lissana left after that..so dragon princess won't left you until you wake up."

" _Oh My hime.."_ He started to lovingly stroke Irene's hair, this caused her to lean into his touch. After a few minutes of this Irene started to wake up. With a quick stretch and a cute yawn, she slowly opened her eyes. When she turned her head she saw Naruto looking down at her with pure joy in his eyes. Irene smiled and quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning, Naruto." Irene said as she slowly pulled away.

"Good morning, Irene-chan." Naruto said in a slightly dreamy tone.

Within seconds they were kissing each other passionately. His tongue quickly entwining with hers, as both their hands wandered each others bodies. Irene moaned into the kiss when she felt one of Naruto's fingers slip into her wet slit. While one hand was fingering her, Naruto's other hand was playing with Irene's breasts. He slowly kneaded and massaged her breasts, pinching her pink nipples every now and then.

Naruto's hands were quickly turning Irene into a moaning mess. She couldn't last much longer, her orgasm was quickly approaching. But when she felt Naruto's hot breath on her ear she lost it.

"Come for me Irene-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear before he stared kissing her neck.

"Ahhh...Narutooo!" Irene yelled as she came all over his hand.

Naruto quickly brought the hand to his mouth and licked the juices off it.

"Mmm you taste good Irene-chan." Naruto said causing Irene to blush madly.

 _Knock Knock…_

Naruto and Irene interrupt by Kiryuu voice.

"Naruto-kun. Sorry for interrupt you're mating section but we need to talk about last night incident. Right now." Kiryuu said.

"All right. Kiryuu-chan ..just give me a minutes."Irene growled at the interrupt but Naruto pull her face give him a kiss. "Irene-chan…" He something whisper her ear.

Irene blushed and giggled. "I love to go out with you.."

 **Few Minutes later**

"Hello…My name is Kanade Tachibana.." The white hair girl bowed to him. "Or you can called me Tenshi."

"Wait you're the girl in who I was search in that church." Tenshi nodded. "How and when did you get here ?"

"Last night I came to kill you." Tenshi said as she felt a narrowed eyes coming from girls. " But that blonde nun has magic to nullified it." Naruto and other girls surprised to heard it. "I saw how you save that Nun. And that point I decided to helped you and save you from devils. You're computer girl helped me a lot. Forgive me I couldn't save her from others."

"It's okay Kanade-chan." He walked forward placed a hand over his head and gently rubbed it. "Thank you for saving me."

A small bolt went through her body when the blonde rubbed her head." _I like it."_ Tenshi grabbed the blond collar and smash her lips against his. Naruto and other girls eyes widened.

"Oh My" Lissana said with light blush.

"That my buddy…" Kiryuu said with wide pervert grinned.

"HEY.." Mira and Irene pull him from her. "STAY AWAY FROM OUR MEN."

Tenshi frowned She pointed at them "Don't forget I already pact him when he was unconscious."

"Cortana.." A figure appear on the blonde smartphone. "You didn't send the message to Akeno's mobile."

"What are you talking about Master Naruto ?" She checked his data system. "You do not have Akeno's mobile number."

Naruto blinked "Uhh! I'm Sorry Cortana." He rubbed his head. " I thought you send 911 message to Akeno."

"No master I didn't send any kind of message. And apology accepted." She said with smile.

"If you do not send the message then who send it." Naruto asked

Kiryuu clapped as she got all attention towards her. " forget about 911 message." Kiryuu rubbed her temple. "We've other important things to do."

"And what is that ?" Naruto asked.

"School duh!" Kiryuu replied. "But…" All surprised at next words of spider girl. "Naruto..You're not coming school until your wound completely heal. Irene you take care of him." Irene nodded with smile. "I'm not finished it. Cortana.. find out any church who not in used in last few months." Cortana nodded

Tenshi…I want you to team up with them and find Asia before Rias put her dirty hands over her power."

"You mean that red head devil." Kiryuu nodded. "Leave this to me" She stand besides Naruto.

"Asia's has power to nullified Towa dark magic." Lissana stand besides her. "And if she will our side it's benefit for us.

"It would be benefit for us." Suddenly Mira's magic sence tingling. "Wait but isn't it suspicious if both of them absent at same day."

"How about I send Menma in my place." He suggested.

" **NO WAY I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL."** Menma yelled. Kyuubi and Sasuke sweet dropped at his childish behaviour.

"Can I joined with you ?" Nibi asked. "It's really suffocate here with this idiots."

" _HEY."_

"Sure." Naruto summoned Nibi for joined the conversation.

"Thanks Naruto-kun It's refreshing here." She jumped on Mira arms.

"Nibi..I've worked for you.." Before Nibi could decline. "I can give you toona Fish-can.."

"I'M READY.." Nibi shouted as Salvia leak out from cats mouth.

"Wait. It's really risky. Your and Menma's personality is totally different." Kiryuu rubbed his temple. "But we've to take a risk….As for Irene I've another solution…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In the school**

Kiryuu Class…

"Kiryuu, are you sure about this…" Lissana asked. "I mean we could helped them."

"Lissana, Believe me. Naruto will do anything to save her." Kiryuu smile. "and another part..only Naruto and Irene able to do interesting technique we don't…" _"Only I know how Naruto and Irene care about each other."_ Kiryuu Thought.

"Yeap! They really care each other." Lissana said with playful smile which make Kiryuu shocked. "I read your mind." She narrowed her eye at her.

"Kiryuu-chan…Lissana-chan.." Moka approach toward them. "Good Morning.."

"Good Morning…" Moka smile at him.

"Good Morning Irene.."Moka blinked she didn't respond. "Irene…"

"Uh!" Kiryuu and Lissana giggled. "Sorry Moka..I didn't sleep last night."

"Okay…" Confused Moka went back to her sit.

"Kaa-chan, What kind of punishment you given to me." Erza thoughts. She grabbed her head pull her head down to table.

Outside….

Akasha looking at Moka and her friends. She looked at her finger a silver ring which Naruto given her.

" _Since you're full fledge Vampire.. Wear this silver ring this will protect you from sun rays."_

Akasha smile at her male friend. "I'll trust for now Naruto-kun." _If I'm not wrong that power I felt..No way This not possible..He died..only his children possess… those power."_

 **Naruto Class room….**

"Naruto-kun are you alright.?" Mira knows he is a clone sitting in his place. "I'm worried about you."

"Thanks, Mira-chan." Naruto gave a smile to white hair girl.

Katase, Muruyama and Katase were watch the conversation between them. Since she joined the school and attach to blonde. He gave a less attention to them that make them more jealous.

"It's been three months..since we didn't talked to him." Katase said in low voice.

"Don't forget about our Kaichu order." Muruyama replied.

"Didn't you enjoy his moment with him and don't give me a crap with Bouchu training session." Katase growled as Muruyama silent at her words.

"Nor he talked to us." Momo said. After rejecting by Saji, Momo really missed his old friend.

"Naruto-kun clam down.." Mira said. Naruto growled as he eyes landed on Kiba. "Hurting him won't solve any problem. You promised me."

The clone Naruto stopped took a big breath and sighed. "I never broke my promised." The clone Naruto give him a big grinned.

"That my Naruto…" Mira said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few Hours later

Naruto, Irene and Tenshi teleported onto the street right before the church he had directed Asia to before.

"This is place where Asia mention before." That meant it was the base of the fallen angels, where they were now holding Asia.

" **This is one of the Shrines was Abandoned."** Cortana said.

"Thanks Cortana." Naruto said. "Oh! And if Katase call me…"

" **Do I declined it"** Naruto nodded. " **"Well Pleasure…"**

" _Kiryuu..I prove you I can save her."_ Kiryuu and other girls ( Includes Nibi) won't joined him in this battle unless it's necessary.

Now he was all ready and looking at the large gate of the fence around the church. He couldn't hold anything back. He was going all out right from the beginning.

"Let's go.." They started walking forward. Naruto raised his leg. A power packed kick sent the large gates flying. The metal crashed onto the ground, making a ruckus in the process. 

he only got ten steps in before three blurs came out of the church entrance. Naruto stopped and watched seriously as the three blurs alighted on the ground a short distance from him.

All three of them were females. The one on the right was a petite blonde hair done up in short pigtails and blue eyes. She seemed to be wearing a gothic Lolita dress. A black dress with lots of white frills. The one on the left was a more mature woman. She had navy blue hair which fell over her right eye. She was tall and rather buxom, facts that were highlighted by her cleavage displaying shirt and a miniskirt. The one in the center seemed to be the leader, having the strongest magic signature of the three. She was a brunette with violet eyes. Her generously curved figure was covered by what can only be described as leather straps. A single strap wrapped around her breasts, covering her nipples. Just under her breasts was a thicker strap which seemed to serve no purpose really. What appeared to be a skimpy bikini bottom or leather thong covered her crotch. Otherwise she had shoulder pads, leather gloves that went to her upper arm, and leather thigh high boots.

"Oh! You brought a friends well that doesn't matter. You even got here before we could finish preparing the ceremony. Kalawarner. Mittelt."

"I'm only going to give you one warning," Naruto said. "Let Asia go. If you do that, I shall leave without a fight. If you insist upon keeping her though, I cannot guarantee you won't be the same after tonight."

The three blinked at him in shock before they burst out laughing in unison. The leader held a hand to her face as she giggled. She then removed it to show a wide smile as she retorted happily, "That's good. I needed a good laugh. Keep saying things like that, and I'll be tempted to keep you."

"I warned you," Naruto replied solemnly.

"Idiots." Tenshi she draw sonic blade.

"It's been long time since I fight." She summoned her staff.

" _As per Cortana…these fallen angle were fear with Holy stuff."_

His arm was drawn back out of the magic circle. When it got to his hand though, it revealed he had something grasped in his hand. Slowly, inch by inch the object was revealed. First the handle and hilt were revealed, intricate blue and gold designs were embedded into it. Several small purple gems were placed along the center. The long blade was then exposed to the air. The blade was golden, the sharpened edges a gleaming silver. Several runes were inscribed at the base of the blade, and the tip had a blue symbol. It was a beautiful sword, almost grandiose.

" _ **Naruto…You copy the sword of Excalibur …used normal chakra but don't used youkai..I don't know what will be the consequences.."**_ Kurama replied.

" _Got it."_

The fallen angels all reacted in shock and horror as they felt the holy power of the sword. The leader immediately screeched as she took a step back, "Where did you get a true holy sword? And how can a devil wield it?"

Holding the sword in front of him in a ready position "Because I'm not devil."

"Excalibur Ruler! Crap! Stay away from-" The leader shrieked as the three prepared to try and flee.

" **Gravity.."** Irene spell.. Three fallen angles fall on the ground due to gravity pressure. "Tenshi..Now.." Irene dispel her magic as Tenshi appear above the fallen angle hit the light sonic blade on their back. "This will not kill you but you won't move or wake for a while."

"Wow girls that cool." The blonde walked forward and rubbed tenshi head. The while hair girl purred and enjoy the pleasure.

"Irene-chan, Tenshi-chan let go inside." The dragon princess and Angle nodded." Tenshi-chan..stay here and don't let anyone inside."

With the main threats dealt with, Naruto strode into the church with a determined gait. He looked around in annoyance when he saw it was empty. "Irene…" The dragon princess locate Asia. "She was surrounded by about sixty people as suspected to be stray exorcists. There was a large underground chamber under the church."

"Lets go…"Naruto and other quickly strode towards where he sensed the entrance tunnel with single-minded focus. Reaching the wooden altar, Naruto didn't hesitate to smack it with his open left hand. The altar was destroyed, the fragments flying through the air to hit the stone wall. In its place was the hidden tunnel.

Naruto headed down quickly. There were quite a lot of steps. It felt like he descended a hundred before he finally came out into the large stone chamber. The roof was at least thirty meters tall, and the entire room was probably fifty meters long and wide. Good. This room had clearly been structurally stabilized with magic by the fallen angels. That meant Naruto could go all out without worry about the place collapsing on top of him.

His eyes were then drawn to the mass of exorcists. They were all dressed in black robes, with black hoods covering their faces. Only their eyes and mouths were shown. Almost all of them were holding light swords.

Naruto's eyes then moved onward to see that the stray exorcists were standing protectively before a large, pyramid-like platform. On top of which rested Asia, right before a large ornate cross. She was dressed in a dirty tan slip instead of her nun attire. She was down on her knees, looking at him in shock. Standing right beside her was Freed.

"Oh, looks like the shitty devil got past the fallen angels. How annoying, bur exciting for me. Now I get to watch you die myself," Freed exclaimed loudly.

Naruto ignored the insane priest entirely in favor of locking eyes with Asia. Flashing her a confident smile, he declared, "Don't you worry, Asia-chan. I'll rescue you, no problem. It's a promise. Just wait up there for a few minutes."

Asia looked shocked, but eventually broke into a grin. With tears forming in her eyes, she nodded at him.

"Hey, shitty devil. Don't ignore me," Freed screamed in anger.

Naruto brushed off his words in favor of looking at the gathering of priests. He then announced, "I'll do the same thing for you all that I did for the fallen angels. I'll give you one warning. Let Asia go. If you do that, I shall leave without a fight. If you insist on keeping her though, expect me to come at you full strength. I'll hold nothing back."

"Eh, shitty devil is making threats now. Fuck off with that shit. Those bitches apparently failed to deal with you, but you're probably tired now. We also outnumber you," Freed grumbled in annoyance.

"White Angel..Scarlet Witch…defeat other leave this Freed to me." Two girls nodded.

"I warned you," Naruto told them seriously.

The exorcists all prepared to charge towards Naruto to swarm him en a jump Irene launched herself into the air.

Landing right in the middle of the exorcists, Irene's flip was perfect so that her heel connected with the ground first. The exorcists had all gotten out of the way of the blindingly obvious axe kick, but they had no way of knowing what a reaction the attack would cause.

" **DEMONIC IMPACT** ," Irene announced as the ground cracked and exploded around the impact zone of his kick. The stone ground shattered, and large pieces of the ground shot upwards.

The exorcists were completely caught off guard. Those closest to Irene were knocked down either by the ground collapsing under them or from being victims of the flying stones her kick had launched into the air. Those further away had to raise their hands up to prevent the dust and rocks filling the air from getting into their eyes.

Which was a perfect opportunity for Naruto to attack. Kicking off the nearest stone piece, Irene shot towards the nearest cluster of exorcists. " **Energy Force**.. Irene slashed at the nearest exorcist. The exorcist lifted his light blade to block.

Tenshi turned and jumped towards the next closest group of exorcists, and like that the slaughter began.

The exorcists couldn't block his strikes. Their weapons shattered from the force Tenshi was putting his magic blade. "Magic Blade : Level 2 "With wide swings she could hit any that were close together.

Taking the exorcists out was more difficult now that she couldn't just randomly wade into she enemy while swinging his sword around. Tenshi jumped on any lone exorcist, and chucked boulders at any groups that tried to attack him. Several times she grabbed the arms of those who were swinging at him, and threw them into walls with bone breaking force. With most of the exorcists already sliced down, it only took Tenshi a few minutes to finish off the remnants.

"How did you defeat." Tenshi asked.

"30" Irene replied.

"Damn it 29." Tenshi replied.

"WATCH OUT." Naruto appear in front of them as used her Excilibur to defect the a sword attack. Naruto immediately demanded, "How are you holding Excalibur Ruler?!"

"Haha, it worked. I thought that old fucker was messing with me, but it worked. He actually gave me the ability to wield a true holy sword," Freed declared gleefully. He then looked at Naruto with a menacing smirk as he continued, "Thanks, shitty devil. I always wanted one of these, but I wasn't considered 'stable' enough. Even after that old fucker experimented on me, they told me to 'wait for the right time' and all that shit. Now I've got the strongest fragment of Excalibur. Not sure where you got this, and I sure as hell don't care. All I know is that I'll put this to good use, and I know of a few people who will really like this development. First I'll kill you, and then I think I'll control that shitty nun you are so infatuated with. She seems like she'll be a good slave. Yep, I'll have a lot of fun with her. Hell, those fallen angel bitches too. Oh! And the older one fallen angle but it's too bad she going to died. And those two of you're behind is good slave."

"You bastard….I don't care about other but **…"** His demonic chakra transfer into Exculibur Rule. A large pulse of energy emitted from the sword as soon as Naruto came to contact of it. The pulse of energy spread throughout the entirety of the clearing blowing back and gust of winding flown back also forcing Irene and Tenshi over the ground. The pulse of energy seemed to spread outward ofor mile as the whole city of Kuoh could feel it.

"Wow…" Irene commented and Tenshi stared at the blonde rose to his full height with Excalibur in hand. The aura the blond had held previously semed to take on a whole new intensity as it literally glowed around him. He seemed almost holy in nature as he lackadaisically swung the blade side from side.

" **Seen that the sword is responding to your Ying Yang chakra and Nibi's Makai power.."** Kurama said.

" _You think so? I think it's responding to the natural energy. The pulse of energy felt very similar to the purified chakra that Naruto realeasing into the forest."_ Sasuke explained.

"You bring my hime into your salve **that crossing the limit."** Naruto yelled. The light died down to show Naruto standing with his head down, his hair shadowing his eyes. Seeing that he was helpless, Freed jumped forward. With a gleeful cackle he swung the blade at Naruto.

" **Don't fuck with me**!" Naruto screamed as he moved. Slipping under the swing, Naruto grabbed under Freed's shoulder and tossed him over his hip with Freed's momentum. Freed went flying down the length of the chamber, finally landing in a heap. As the insane priest got up while cursing profusely, Naruto pointed at him and declared with a powerful resolve, "Don't act so confident just because you have a fancy sword in your hand. You know nothing about that sword."

"Like I care ..what this sword will do or anything. Only thing is important for me." The blonde sword glowing again. "To kick your ass.."

"Shitty fucking sword. Not doing what it was frickin built to do," Freed snapped as he got to his feet. Growling at Naruto, he held up the sword as he snarled out, "Fine then. Fight back. I've got a fucking holy sword now, devil. One scratch with this and you are done. So bring it on!"

"You won't get one scratch," Naruto claimed, unflinching at the thought of battling with a holy sword.

"Just die already"Freed screamed out as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto shot forward as well. As the two approached, Naruto held out his armored hand while Freed swung Excalibur raised hand caught Freed's wrist, snapping it with a flick of his wrist. Freed's damaged wrist caused him to drop Excalibur Ruler. Naruto then stepped forward, lifting up his leg.

"You first, shitty priest!" Naruto yelled as the bottom of his foot connected with Freed's chest. The front snap kick had enough power to send Freed flying backward till he connected with the wall, a sickening crack sounding out. The priest fell to the ground limply.

Naruto bent down and grabbed Excalibur Ruler's handle as he grumbled, "Taking my sword. If he wants it so bad I'm willing to shove it up his ass."

With his holy sword safely back in his possession, Naruto's mind wandered back to just why he had come here.

"Irene…Lets go to save Asia." Tenshi said but no respond coming from red head. "Stop daydreaming about him we're in middle of fight. You've plenty time to done anything with him."

"Hai.." Irene shuttered." _Wow he is so cool."_ Seeing her still on top of the platform, Both girls started running in her direction. Quickly climbing the steps, he soon arrived right in front of her. Irene immediately crouched down and started looking over her.

Naruto walked towards them. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Asia just watched him with wide eyes. After a few seconds though her eyes started watering. Naruto immediately panicked in response, but she threw herself at him before he could ask her anything. Burying her head in his chest and throwing her arms around him, she sobbed out, "I-I was so s-scared. R-Raynare-sama said she wanted my Twilight Healing. S-She was going to t-t-take it."

Naruto was caught off guard, but eventually managed to recover enough to wrap his arms around the crying nun. He then whispered to her soothingly, "There, there. They can't hurt you now."

"Y-yes, but you know what?" Asia replied with her face still buried in his chest, muffling the words slightly. She then looked at Naruto to show that despite her teary eyes, she was beaming. She then declared, "I knew Naruto-san would come. I didn't pray to god. I didn't say my prayers. My life didn't flash before my eyes. Because I knew you would come rescue me."

That surprised Naruto, but he quickly gave her a wide grin as he exclaimed, "Of course. I promised to protect you, and I always keep my promises."

Putting her face back against his chest when she felt herself blushing, she nodded her head at his words. She then mumbled into his chest, "Meeting you really was a gift from god, Naruto-san."

Naruto raised his free hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly at that. A gift from god, huh? That isn't going to inflate his ego.

"Irene..heal all of them and Erase there memories what happened in today.." Irene nodded. Naruto quickly added, "Except Freed." That maniac just needed to die.

"Wait…I'll helped you in healing." Irene looked at nun then Naruto who gave him nodded. "Okay but stay close to me."

"Tenshi..You've another ability like Absorption." Tenshi nodded. "Good.."The blonde gives two holy sword to her. "Absorb it. It might be useful for us in future."

"But if I absorb it. I never go back my world." Tenshi said.

"Then I take care of you now on." Tenshi blushed at the moment and nodded. She grabbed the two holy swords and absorb into her body.

"I felt so powerful." She challen her sonic blade. It's turned into Yellow.

"Okay, I think that's it. I've done what I can for those I could help," Asia finally announced as she stopped healing one exorcist who had received three light bullets to the stomach.

Few Moments later.

"Alright. Good job, Asia-chan," Naruto said from where he had been sitting.

"Thanks, but I wish I could have helped more of them," Asia claimed while looking at the ground sadly.

"Look at me Asia-chan," Naruto ordered her as he stood up and approached her. She hesitantly followed the order. Looking her in the eyes, Naruto laid his hands on her shoulders as he told her firmly, "If it wasn't for you, those ten wouldn't stand a chance. I'm the one that killed the others. That's on me. You just saved ten lives. That's a magnificent job. No one could expect more."

"T-Thank you, Naruto-san," Asia whispered shyly, blushing and averting her eyes. She then opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly lost her balance.

"You did verywell Asia." Irene stand besides the blonde. "You healing ability and perfect control over them is impressive."

"Thank you…Irene-sama." Asia blushed at her compliment.

"Whoa," Naruto exclaimed as he caught the falling nun. He then asked in concern, "Are you okay, Asia-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Naruto-san. I'm just feeling a bit lightheaded," Asia claimed sheepishly.

Naruto frowned as he mentally berated himself. Of course she would be tired. Who knows when the fallen angels had last allowed her to eat. Not to mention the emotional stress from being held prisoner, and then rescued. Finally healing life threatening injuries of ten people. She was just reaching the end of her rope mentally. She needed time for rest and relaxation. To absorb all that had happened.

What Naruto did next was only natural. Hooking an arm under her legs, while making sure to keep the sword he had in the hand from cutting her, he lifted her up into a bridal carry while saying, "Up you go."

Asia blushed profusely at the action and immediately stuttered out, "W-What a-are you d-doing, Naruto-san?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're clearly tired, so I'm going to carry you out of here," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"T-That is unnecessary. I am fine," Asia claimed with her embarrassment clear.

Irene and even Tenshi jealous at Asia.

"Nonsense. You've been through enough, and I asked you to use your powers. Carrying you out of here is the least I can do. Now stop talking and look pretty while I get us out of here before these exorcists wake up," Naruto told her with a wide grin.

Asia blushed again, but seemed to follow the order. Before Naruto could start walking though, the two heard a grinding noise. Naruto turned to see Freed limping into a dark tunnel that definitely hadn't been there a few minutes ago. They then watched as it closed behind him.

Naruto considered trying to chase him down. He could probably break through that hidden tunnel and catch Freed before he got too far. He was clearly injured considering how he was walking. When he looked at Asia though, he scrapped the idea. Asia was tired and vulnerable.

Naruto just knew letting Freed go was going to come back to bite him in the ass down the road though.

"Lets..go."

"Wait.." Group turned to the blue hair fallen angle crawl towards them. "Give us Asia..I'm begging you."

"You fallen Angles still stubborn." Naruto about to leave. "Nope. I Asia not coming to you."

"I'm begging you." Kalawarner cried. "We need her twilight healing ability to save Lady Pene.." And she passed out.

The blonde stopped for a moment and turned back at the fallen angle.

"Spidergirl going to kill me..if I did this." Naruto sighed. "Asia healed the fallen angle. Irene-hime…Tenshi-chan…I.."

"It's alright. Naruto. I understand you never let down a needy people." Irene said with small smile.

"I will follow you anywhere you go." Tenshi said. "I'm you're sword now on.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Here Today Girl are Kanade Tachibana .aka Angle from Angle Beast.**


	18. Socie Whitale

**Next Day at Naruto Apartment…..**

Kiryuu sighed as she smacked blonde's head "Idiot... I told you do not helped an enemy."

"But Kiryuu-chan..her intention to heal only Lady Penemue." Naruto rubbed his head. "But I promised you to save Asia-chan." The blonde introduce to her. " Asia-chan…This is my best friend Kiryuu Aika."

"Hello..." The blonde nun bow to her.

"This is Mirajane Strauss and her sister Lissana Strauss." The nun bow to him.

"Hi…"

"And you already meet ….."

Kiryuu again smack his head. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT." "AW" The blonde rubbed his head. Asia come over to blonde and used her healing magic. "Thanks Asia-chan."

"You're welcome. Naruto-kun." Asia smiled as she went back to Irene.

Kiryuu sighed. "I'm sorry. Naruto." Kiryuu took a chair "I'm just say…and…"

"Clam down..Kiryuu-chan." The blonde place a hand over her shoulder. "I know what you're saying and I bring a lot of people in our mission it's dangerous"

"A What kind of mission are you talking about ?" Asia asked nervously.

"You haven't told her yet." Mira asked.

"Sorry. But last night we were little busy in few things." Naruto gave a sheepish grinned. " I'll prepared a breakfast for you girls. After that we can talked to this later.." Naruto yawned as he tired after fight and helped fallen angles.

"I'll make a break for you." Irene suggest. "You take a rest. Asia can you helped me I'll explained you our mission." The blonde nun nodded.

"Thank you Irene-chan you're life savior." Naruto said as he walked to bedroom. As Tenshi was follow him but Mira stopped him.

"Where are you going ?" Mira stopped her.

"I'm his weapon..It's my duty to stay with my master…anywhere and anyplace." Tenshi said.

"Tenshi-chan…Thank you but why don't you get to know this girls." Naruto suggest. "It will helpful for future battle."

"As you wished." Tenshi said as other girls sweet dropped.

"Naruto..You not going any where until you explained the last night." Naruto sighed couldn't win against her stubborn attitude. "So it's start…..

All party blinked as a magic circle appear around… Three figures appear throught out magic circle. Raynare, Kalawarner and last person was cadre class fallen angle. She is a young, beautiful woman with long purple hair and green eyes. She ad without doubt one of the largest set of breast Naruto as ever seen. Her appearance made all girls in Naruto apartment make a jealous.

"Aw Naruto-kun..You're so bad…" Penemue said with slutty looks gives towards Naruto. "You left me alone on the bed without giving a goodbye kiss." She look around a place where he is staying. "This kind of place you're….."

"Irene-chan…" Naruto turned to dragon lady. "Create protective spell around here." Irene nodded as she slient seal around his house.

"Why did you do that…?" Kalawarner asked.

"Don't worry it's just a normal spell." Naruto said. "Neither Devil nor other Angel or Fallen Angle could detect our presence."

"Clever move." Penemue said. "But If I can kill all of you here so no one could find out." She notice boy and other girls does not show any sign of fear or anything. "Just kidding. I'm come here to thank you Naruto-san for saving me."

Kiryuu notice at how Irene hide Asia behind her. "Who are you again ?"

"How about I introduced them to you…Kaichu." Kiryuu raised her eyebrow as he calling her in Kaichu only means in necessary. "Left hand side is Raynare the one who tried to killed Issei once and stole Asia's power without her will."

"It's my mission I carried out." Raynare smirked. "If I took a nun life's for saving out leader it's not a big deal." Other girls gave a disgust on the fallen angle.

"On right hand side.." Naruto turned to Kalawarner. " Kalawarner-chan." Kalawarner blushed as he added her name with –chan.

"Middle one is Leader of fallen angel…Penemue-chan." Naruto said. "And the last night…There nothing happen between you and me. Because of last night,Asia twilight healing magic won't work o you so I …uh…" The blonde tried not to disclosed the Kyuubi and Nibi chakra's "just heal you and that finished."

"Aw so rude." The fallen angle pouted. "You body touch is really felt so good."

"Stay back.." Tenshi summon a blade and channel holy sword power. " Last time, I warned you Naruto-sama isn't your toy."

"Tenshi-chan.." The blonde surprised at her boldness.

Kiryuu stared at the three fallen angels. " What do you want fallen angel's ?"

"Oh! You must be leader of this group." The leader of fallen angel smiled. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Who are you guys ?" All of them surprised at leader of fallen angels. "What kind of mission you're carried on?". First I thought you're devil, Angel, Fallen Angels or might be Hero fraction but turned out what ?"

"We're none of them." Kiryuu said. "You find out us in just few…"

"We've our sources." Kalawarner smirked. She turned to blonde as give a seductive glances.

"Who we are and what are out mission is not your business." Mirajane said.

"You're hot blonde saved our leader life." Raynare said. " Not only that he save Issei and Asia."

"Issei was my friend and Asia is like me Orphan." The blonde tried to not lose the temper.

" _ **Make them leave."**_ The Time master and Madam Web said to their host.

"Lady Penemue, You should take a precaution to trusting people. That Freed guys was possess one of holy sword." The fallen angles girls surprised. "He tried to claimed you're girls as well as you."

"But you defeat him." Raynare said. " I saw your fight with him. It's like a dem.." Raynare mouth shut by spider web.

"Don't you dare to say that word." Kiryuu growled.

Raynare removed the web and growled at glass girl . "How dare you …?

" **Raynare…stay down…"** The black hair fallen angle flinch and back down. "I take that advice..my Naru-kun.."

You know our house and we know yours." Naruto narrowed eye at her. "I'm not giving Asia to you. Now leave my house otherwise." The chakra clock wrapped around him, " **You will see the consequences."**

"I'm not came here for Asia." She raised her hand pointed toward blonde. "I'm came here for you." All girls growled. Kiryu turned into symbiote form, Mirajane turned into Satan mode, Lissana turned into beast form, Tenshi's sonic hand were glowing darkly and last Irene's dragon aura.

The lady fallen angles are surprised blonde's friends power. "But I think it's not a right time..We'll talked about other time. Here my no…" She place a note on the table. "We'll talked to later …darling come on girls..We have other things to do." Penemue and other fallen disappear into magic circle.

Naruto groaned. " ."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kuho High School**

 **Naruto Class….**

"Okay Students…Today another transfer student joined our school." Teacher said.

"Hello !" The blonde nun said. "My name is Asia Argento. It's pleasure to meet you all."

"Damn it. She is cute.." All boys thoughts.

"Hey Naruto…" Momo, Katase and Muryama blinked as she listen her conversation with Naruto. "Is she okay with that.?"

"Don't worry..Mira-chan." Naruto smile. "It will take her time and don't forget who is her sensai."

"Scarlet Witch." Mirajane smirked.

 **Kiryuu Class…**

"Achoo…" Irene sneezed. "Somebody talking about me."

"Bless you." Lissana said.

"Thank you."

"Listen…everyone today transfer student joined our class." Teacher said. "Come inside girl." The door opened a beautiful raven hair girl walked inside door.

"Hello Everyone. My name is Yuuma Raynare…Nice to meet you." Raven hair beauty bowed to them.

"She's hot" Boys thoughts.

"Raynare –san , take a sit in front of Kiryuu." She nodded as she took her sit.

Kiryuu, Lissana and Irene narrowed eye at fallen angle girl. " _WHAT THE HELL SHE DOING HERE.?"_

 **1** **st** **Period End**

The blonde saw her Mira talked with Murayama, Katase and Momo. The blonde took out his phone and saw Kiryuu message. "Raynare…What she is doing here .?"

" _ **Hey ..Naruto! Can you send me back to my world."**_ Naruto blinked as Menma continue. " _ **Don't get me wrong…but You've Kyuubi, Nibi and Teme are…."**_

" _Nice try…Menma… But this act won't work on me. "_ Naruto thought. "I can't risk to your world to be get destroy. So shut up.." The blonde nun took a deep breath and walked to Naruto's desk "Na.. can you give me your mobile no…" Asia looked away not trying to looked into his eyes.

"Sure…"

All boys were jealous at blonde and Naruto's so called fake friends were jealous on Asia.

"Girls.." Mirajane called.

Katase blinked. "I just passed out…what were you saying…."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Buchou, are you in here?" Akeno called out as she slowly opened the door to the clubroom. She quickly got her answer when she saw Rias at her desk. The young devil was in her chair, her face planted on her desk. An aura of gloom and depression surrounding her.

Moving forward, Akeno touched Rias' shoulder before asking gently, "Rias. What happened?"

Rias slowly lifted her head to show a despairing face. She then informed her queen, "I can't win even we've Issei."

"What?" Akeno asked in shock and dismay.

"You heard me," Rias grumbled before putting her face back against the desk.

Akeno moved to a chair and collapsed into it as she absorbed the news. She then questioned in a tense voice, "What happened?

Rias lifted her head just enough to explain clearly, "Last night, I put a Issei match with Kiba and Koneko. And he lost in terrible way. You knew Asia the new transfer student."

"The one who possess twilight healing ability." Rias nodded. "What about her ?"

"I offer her to joined our club." Rias explained. "Then our team get a new healer. But she rejected it.

"This is horrible!" Akeno finally exclaimed.

"I know."

"Riser is sure to come calling soon!"

"I know."

"We have no chance to beat him in a rating game in our current condition!"

"I KNOW, AKENO!"

That stopped Akeno. She immediately stopped talking. She had just been repeating what Rias no doubt knew, and Rias was probably even more terrified by the implications than she was.

Seeing Akeno calm down, Rias put her face back against her desk with a groan of despair. No matter how she thought about it, things did not look good. No, they looked downright terrible.

Approaching Rias' back, Akeno laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying, "It's okay, Rias."

"I may have just lost my only chance to marry a person I love because I was _shy._ That's a good reason to beat myself up about," Rias' whispered, no doubt holding back tears. Akeno really didn't know how to respond to that, so she just hugged Rias softly. The best she could do was try and show Rias she was there for her, no matter how bad things look. After a few moments of this, Rias asked, "What should I do, Akeno?"

Akeno blinked in shock before asking, "You're asking me?"

"I don't see why not. I've done a pretty good job of botching things up. I'm a complete failure as a king. If you asked me two years ago, I would have declared confidently that most of my peerage would have been filled by this point. That they'd all be well trained and powerful Ready to defeat Riser. Instead I have… _this,_ " Rias stated in a bitter voice. She then gave a weak laugh, cracking halfway through due to her emotion. Akeno decided to ignore the possible insult. She knew Rias didn't mean it like that. Rias considered all of them her family, and loved them. It was the idea that she only had four peerage members, one that had to be sealed away for his own safety. Considering she had been preparing and planning for two years to eventually face Riser, her efforts have not borne much fruit. After a few seconds of weak sobs, Rias recovered enough to finish, "Seems like anyone can do better than me right now, and you are way better than a random person. So I don't see why not."

So Akeno lead the now outright crying Rias back to her chair. She then pulled out a tissue and gently dabbed at her eyes. Once Rias' tears stopped flowing, Akeno stood and started to make two cups of tea. She then gave one to the hiccupping and shaking Rias before sitting opposite her with her own cup. She then waited till Rias took a few sips. The tea did its job in calming Rias down slightly.

Placing her own tea down, Akeno started seriously, "If I am going to give you advice then I am going to be completely honest, Rias…Right now, Sona has proven herself a far superior king than you."

That made Rias flinch. Sure, she had been expecting something like that. Even asked for it. Still didn't make it any easier to hear. Sona was her rival, despite also being her friend. To hear that she had lost to her rival so bluntly was not a good feeling.

"I've another option If I could suggested…" Rias raised her eye brow. "I'm not in decision to make but Please…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Back to Kiryuu…**

Kiryuu stand in front of Raynare desk. "What are you doing here. ?"

"Oh! Who are you again?"

" **She will trick you."** Kiryuu blinked. " **Be precaution those fallen angle were one step head of us."** The glass girl nodded.

"Oh! Sorry my mistake." Aika smiled. "I'm Aika Kiryuu…president of Anime club."

"Oh! Nice to meet you." She smiled. "But I'm not interested in joining stupid anime club."

Few Minutes later

Kiryuu back to his seat. " She is not after Naruto."

"But you can't trust her words." Lissana said.

"I know I cannot trust her words. She's is play Issei feeling before and now." The three girls looking at Issei asking Raynare on dates.

Raynare give him a beautiful smile. "May be another time…" As her eye brow twisted and smile pleasantly.

Flashback….

"Raynare…you shows disrespect in front of Naruto-kun." Lady Penemue growled as she used her whip to slash her cheek. "Now your punishment is your joined the school and you're not allowed returned this base until Naruto-kun forgive you."

Flash back end…

The school recess

Rooftop

Naruto close the door…

Naruto sighed. "School roof top again. Okay where you are ?"

"I'm Right here boya." Naruto looked up in sky. "Huh Socie.."

"A Socié has red eyes and long radical red hair that reaches down to the small of her back and fairly pink skin. As a wizard she wears a white shirt that leaves the underside of her breasts exposed along with a pink corset, purple jacket and white shirt. At home she wears a simple orange dress with yellow shawl."

"You're from Sky Wizards Acadmy .." Naruto smiled widely.

"So you know about me." Socie summoned Magical Cannon Sword, Radgrid - A sword which is also able to shoot magical laser beams by charging up and consuming the wielders magical reserves. "Then I'll kill you."

Naruto looked up at big cannon sword. "are you seriously about to kill me. You're powerful cannon could kill me along with other student inside of this school."

"It's doesn't matter." Socie said.

"But It's matter to me." Naruto growled. "What do you want in exchange ?"

Socie raised her eyebrow… "Surrender yourself…"

Before Naruto could answer he sence a dark a energy coming from corner of the building. "You're not the one who possess dark energy." Socie eyes widened…"It's coming from there." she about to shoot her cannot. Naruto disappear from her sight.

"Mommy…" Naruto appear in front of small child a dark spreading from her body.

"Stop.." Socie pointed her canon towards Naruto. "Stay away from my daughter.."

"Did Towa did this?" Naruto asked.

"It's none of your business.." Socie cried.

Naruto sighed. "Irene…"

A dragon lady appear behind socie and twisted her arm caused her weapon fall of her hand as slap her face over the ground.

"Irene hold her for while until I saved her daughter."

"What !" Socie eyes widened.

Naruto ignored her turned back girl.

"Kage bushin no justu.."

" **Dark Magic Absorption…"**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Few Minutes later…**

 **In Anime Club Room…**

"SOCIE WHITALE." Kiryuu yelled with excitement as took out her notebook. "Please give me your Autograph.." Socie smiled at her she give her Autograph.

"Hahah..Mama's fan girl." The daughter of socie smirked.

"Oh! What your name little Angle." Mirajane asked in sweet tone.

"Misora Whitale…." Misora smiled. "You're really beautiful…Aunt Mira…"

Mirajane eye twisted. "Dear." She place her hand over her head. "I'm just few years older then you. And never called **Aunt."**

Misora quickly hide behind her mother. "Mama…She is scary…"

"Don't scared her..Mira." Moka said. Misora walked to Pink Vampire. "Sit here and tell us about yourself."

Naruto smirked. "Oh! Socie-san…You forgot your weapon ring."

"Oh! My How careless am I." Socie cried.

Naruto laughed. "Hey…don't cried." She took her hand and wear her forth finger." You forget your weapon ring.

"Thank you." Socie smiled. "What your name again ?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Socie Whitale." She smile and bow to him. "It's honour to meet you." Naruto smile turned into series.

"Naruto..can I talked to you a moment." Akane asked.

"Excuse me." The blonde turned to the gamer girl. "Do you search what I said."

"Yes…Naruto..Those girls you just captured or send back to there timeline." Akane took out her laptop. "And show only those information are available in browser.."

"Towa…really mess up the whole…"

"Multi-verse. I like to called this name." Akane smile.

Naruto stared at her for a moment. "Okay. Multiverse."

"Another thing…Naruto.." The blonde watch the gaming girl brought some old news papers. " Here…have you heard world famous detective sleeping Kogoro…"

"You mean the world class detective…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **To Night**

 **Naruto Apartment….**

Naruto brought Socie and little Misora into his apartment. Mirajane decided to stay with Kiryuu Apartment. Misora learning a few things with Irene. While Socie walking toward Naruto bed room.

"This must be Naruto's Bedroom…"A slight breeze blew through the area and Socie suddenly found herself in a warm gentle embrace as arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Right here Socie-chan" he whispered in her ear

Socie was slowly turning redder and redder with each passing second. Naruto was sending her into mental perverted overload and he was enjoying every second of it. Naruto decided to start pushing the issue past the safety zone and started to light kiss her neck, making her gasp and softly moan as he planted soft butterfly kisses across it.

"Na-Naruto " she gasped as Naruto began sucking on her neck. "Yes Socie-chan?" he smirked and applied more pressure with his teeth. "Pl-please s-top" she gasped out with a moan. "Do you really want me to stop he smiled and nibbled on her earlobe. "Oh-k-ami" she stuttered out as she moaned. "Let's take this to a more comfortable place shall we?"

Warning Lemon Alert!

Socie slammed up against the wall, Naruto not giving her any mercy as he attacked her lips and neck with relentless kisses. She struggled to kiss back, to show her affection as well but kept getting over whelmed. Naruto backed for a few seconds, shedding himself of his red coat and black shirt before going back to kissing her again. before attacking her newly exposed pale skin. Socie could barely move hell she could barely breathe as Naruto continued to kiss, bite, and fondle her against the wall.

Finally getting enough strength back, Socie pushed him away, just long enough to remove her shirt which made Naruto freeze.

Socie was a sight to behold. Long blue hair, pale white smooth skin, D sized breasts hidden behind a black lace bra that Naruto desperately wanted to tear off. Peaking out from under her pants Naruto could see a matching black lace thong that he also wanted to tear off. Her very image was pushing his control and he couldn't hold himself back much longer.

"Do you like what you see" Socie said seductively and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. "Thank you for saving my daughter..or giving to you it's not a bad Idea" she whispered. Naruto confused at her words but he ignored ithe picked up Socie bridal style and headed for the bedroom, things were about to get hot and heavy.

Naruto had laid Socie down on the bed after shutting the door. He was only clad in a pair of black boxers, Socie in her black bra and thong. Socie was lying on the bed with Naruto hovering over her; they were in an intense French kiss at the moment with Naruto squeezing her ass to make her moan into his mouth.

He was taking it nice and slow since Socie was still new to this and didn't really know what she was doing. Moving away from her mouth Naruto began kissing his way to her neck and down to her chest. He looked to Socie for permission before pulling up her bra to release her giant tits from their prison.

Moving to her right nipple he lowered his lips and took it between his teeth, gently nibbling and sucking on it while his left hand griped and fondled her left tit and squeezed her other nipple. Deciding to get more serious he lightly bit her nipple making her scream at the wonderful feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. It seemed Socie got off on sensual pain.

Letting go of the nipple he smiled as it stood fully erect and slightly red from the biting. He turned his attention to the other nipple and bit her again earning another scream from the Red hair beauty. "OH KAMI!" she screamed and he bit her again and squeezed her breasts tightly. He moved from her breasts, kissing down her stomach to her naval while he continued to fondle her breasts. "Na-Naruto " she gasped out as he reached her thong.

She became even more excited when the boxers lowered, revealing long fully erect cock just waiting for her to enjoy. "Y-yes but please be g-gentle" she stuttered out.

Slowly he pushed into her; she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Naruto waited for her to settle down a bit before pushing further into her. She gripped the sheets beneath her, tears came down her eyes. "Shhh, it's almost there Socie-chan just a bit more" Naruto whispered and kissed her tears away. Soon Naruto's cock reached her hymen and he stopped.

Naruto smiled. As quickly as he could he thrust the rest in, piercing through her hymen and taking her virginity. Socie opened her mouth to scream but it became muffled by Naruto's lips as he kissed her to keep her quiet. For several moments they remained that way till Socie got used to the pain.

Soon Socie began rocking back and forth, letting Naruto she was ready.

She soon began to lose all train of thought as her love fucked her senseless. Naruto was enjoying it just as much as she was; she was so tight that he could feel her inner walls squeezing him with every thrust. For over two hours he fucked her showing off his limitless stamina he was famous for.

Soon through the gasps and moans Naruto could hear Socie start to whine, he knew she was very close and increased his speed even more. Socie couldn't think clearly anymore, she was so over whelmed that she had lost total control of her body. It was now a slave to Naruto's will and she couldn't be any happier if she tried. Her body began trembling and she knew she couldn't hold on any longer.

Her body began to spasm; her inner walls clamped down on Naruto and squeezed as hard as they could. "NARUTO!" she screamed as waves of pleasure tore through her over and over again. Naruto just kept relentless pounding to extend her orgasm for as long as possible. Soon her body began to give out, she had used up all her energy and was starting to go numb as Naruto continued to ram into her.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he watched Socie loss consciousness and stopped his thrusting. The poor girl used too much energy and could no longer continue which was a shame cause Naruto still had plenty of energy to burn. He was hoping to fuck her ass too but he didn't think Socie was ready for something like that just yet.

"Sweet dreams Socie-chan " he whispered, pulled the covers over them and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Morning….

"Thank you for letting stay us for a night." Socie and Misora bow to them and gave a seductive glance to Naruto. "Call me..if you need any difficulties…"

"Yes…Mama defeat any enemies." Misora yelled with fist. "Bye Bye Aunt Irene-Kaa-sama.." Irene nodded. "Bye Bye Tenshi-chan..But I tell you my breast is bigger than you."

Tenshi eye twisted and other girls giggled at her. "Good bye." She said with force smile.

"We would be glad to your helped but your daughter needs you more than us." Naruto summon the book. Socie gasped at his blonde words " **Return to m** …Both girls body turned into card. One card go to Naruto's hand and other card go to Irene hand.

"At the end both girls decided to joined our fights." Kiryuu smirked. "Irene congrats you also got a card."

"But she looks different in this card." Kiryuu looked at her card and smiled. "She become older in this card."

"Irene-chan..Cherish your girl." Naruto smiled.

"I will." Irene smiled.

"Welcome to joined our family..Socie-chan." Naruto smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So today's girl is Socie Whitale from Sky Wizards Academy. I like to pair with Naruto but I don't get major ideas. Whenever I saw the Misora it's reminds me lot of Irene.**


	19. Ikaros

Naruto yawned as he walk on the street the way to school "You okay…Master.." Cortana looked to him.

"I'm little bit tired last..." Naruto grabbed his smart phone. "Look Cortana-chan..stop calling Master thing. Who said you that."

"I search through internet to called person who…" She interrupt by Naruto..

"Cortana-chan…You're not in your gaming world." Naruto annoyed. "You're in my world or you called this dimension. I'm calling you by your Name Cortana. Like you called me by my name."

Cortana felt weird. "Okay..Naruto-kun..it's that what Japanese's people called to love ones."

"Correct…" Naruto nodded " _ **Sometimes..It's hard to understood English Language."**_ The Uchiha smirked at Kyuubi words.

"But I've don't have a human body to…" Naruto interrupt her.

"I knew it. You thoughts something like that…." Naruto said. "So we've made some arrangement for that…"

"Don't make a girl a promise that you can't made." She about shut herself.

"And I don't get back my word from a friend who I made a promise." The Cortana looked at the blonde's eyes for while. "You knew about Nano-machine stuff..." Before she reply the blonde shut his phone back to his pocket.

Inside of mobile, Cortana felt a weird feeling coming inside of her heart. "What is this feeling ?"

"Finally!" Cortana looked around the source of voice. "You attach grows towards my host huh!" The Time master kai grinned. "I've offer for you cortana. If you want to close towards a blonde."

Without any other thoughts "I'm listening."

 **With Naruto…..**

Naruto yawned " _I'm really tired. I should" go home and take nap."_ The blonde felt the pain all over his body.

" **Naruto…save her…"** Chronoa felt her friends life force energy. " **SHE IS GOING TO DIE."**

"Calm down Chronoa." He tried to calm her. "Tell me what happen to her."

"She's is my one of friend. We time remanet can felt other life force.." Naruto interrupt her.

"Where is she ?"

"She is from another dimension to…" Naruto again interrupt her.

"Okay, don't waste your time. You felt the energy right." She nodded. "Sasuke…now is your time to play…"

"Got it." Naruto using Sasuke one of the abilities " RINNEGUN"

 **EARTH – 52**

As a portal open the blonde walked through out. Naruto is currently wearing an academy shirt heading towards the academy while walking through the woods.

" where the fuck am I!", Naruto yells angrily not knowing where he is.

Naruto started hearing voices and hides behind a tree. His eyes widen seeing two humans dressed in what appears to be spartan mark IV armor from halo and they appear to be dragging a girl with pink hair wearing an academy uniform.

"We got her", one of them say and the other nods.

"Yeah, thank god she doesn't remember or we would have been killed", the guy is cut off by someone punching him in the face.

"Leave her alone!", Naruto yells. He felt a dark energy power from the people.

The guy skids back and looks at Naruto pissed.

"Why you little! I'll kill you!", he yells and takes out and energy chains while the other take out two hand guns.

" **Black flames** " Naruto uses one of the Sasuke's ability to the burn both of soldier weapon.

"Impossible. How did you destroy our weapon ?" One of the solder yelled.

"Not interested to explained you." The blonde unleash the killer intel. Both soldier faint. The blonde smirked at victory to take down two soldier. He felt someone pocking his legs. He look down sees yellow creatures.

"Oh no This can't be…" He pick up the yellow creature." I CAN'T BELIEVE. Is this you Pickachu."

"Pickachu." The yellow creatures yelled.

" **You found her huh blonde."** A Figure appear out of no where in front of guards. " **Give that creature to me or I let you live."**

"Picka." The pickachu out from the blonde hand and hide behind the blonde.

"Sorry but who are you." The blonde asked.

" **Junko Enoshima** " She introduced herself.

"Forgive me but you can't have him easily."

"Oh my you.." Junko blinked. "Oh! That interesting you're also Time rements." Pickachu shocked as looked at the blonde. "Now you both die.." She yells she fires a ball of destructive energy at them.

" **She is important."** Chronoa yelled. The blonde respond quickly he took pikachu to his chest tried to protect. He tried to dodge the massive fire. but Ikaro's appear behind blonde as she spread out her wings and fly in the air " **Get out… this dimension now."** Without any argument the blonde open the portal and disappear along with Pikachu and Ikaru's.

"Damn it. I've lose them." Junko cursed it. "I've to report this.."

 **Back to his world…**

"Begin imprinting process", Ikaros says and the chain on her choker extends and wraps around Naruto's right hand.

"What the?", Naruto says surprised looking at the chain while Pikachu just smiles looking up at them.

"Eheheheh, didn't expect that to happen. Imprinting on him, this is gonna get interesting", Pikachu says smiling.

"You can talked."

"Yes..You think I'm using this Pikachu form and calling Pika Pika.." She annoyed. "Thanks boys for saving me..since my friend entrust you." Naruto notice her body glowing. "and Temporarily I chose you my partner."The Pikachu enter into his body.

"Hey wait…"

Ikaros lands in the ground letting Naruto go and bows to Naruto.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am a Pet-Class Angelroid. I am here to fulfill your every desire, you are my master", Ikaros says and while she said that Naruto was mesmerized by her emerald eyes a pink wings and he realizes what she just said unable to speak.

"Take me to my apartment" The blonde tired as He don't felt any energy to walked to school."

"Of Course Master.." She grabbed to blonde's hand "Wait in slo-" She run in full speed that not a single human could see him.

 **Naruto Apartment…**

All girls staring at new member except Moka and Akane.

"Girls…Let's me explained you who is she.." Kiryuu grinned. "This is Ikaro's a half angel plus half android become Angldroid." Tenshi glared to another angle especially chest part. " She will be staying with you Naruto", She says turning away and Naruto just points at him.

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about! What she's she mean by imprint!", Naruto yells pointing at tenmei who just smiles at Naruto making him sweat.

"Well…"

Few Minutes later

"She's now your servant."Irene said as looking at chain attach with Naruto.

"If the girls at the academy say this, they will definitely attack me thinking I'm a pervert?!", Naruto said.

"Master, is there a problem?", Ikaros said.

"Now I have to do something about this chain?", Naruto says looking at it.

"I can extend it as far as you need, or if you would prefer I can remove it all together", Ikaros says and the chain around his arm becomes intangible and disappears. The only thing that's left of the chain is the small chain on Ikaros's choker.

The blonde move his arms freely."I'll take the second choice", He smiled.

"It's odd." Mira looked to an Ikaro's " I can't felt her energy. It's because she is android."

"Guys, We don't want to be late from school." Lissana said.

"How is Sakura and Hinata.?" Naruto asked.

"They're fine. We make good friends and helped me with their skills." The blonde smile. "It's good to heard that." As he begins walking with Ikaros flying behind him and Naruto stops.

"Ok Ikaros we need to set some rules, one, you can't fly during Public, school or show your wings, two, don't call me master at school and three, don't follow me around", Naruto says and Ikaros nods.

"Yes, master", Ikaros noding.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Ikaros", Naruto says and she just nods again showing no emotion. "Let me introduce you to my partner.."

"I'm Aika Kiryuu." She salute her.

Naruto sighed. "Other are…"

"hi…I'm Mira and This is my sister Lissana" Lissana waved her hand.

"I'm Irene.."

"I'm Tenshi…"

"I'm Asia Argento." The Nun bowed to her. "Nice to meet you."

Ikaro's gave a silent stared. "Ikaro's Introduce yourself."

"Yes..Master."

"I'm Ikaros.." She bow to them. "I'm Naruto-sama Gardian"

" _Weird."_ All girls thoughts.

"Ikaro's you're stay here With Tenshi." She nodded again. "Oh! Another things.. don't tell your real identity to anybody.."

"Especially Rias and her friends." Kiryuu said. "They're devil and tried to harm Naruto many ways."

"Understood. Kiryuu-sama." Ikaro's nodded. "Should I killed her if she will tried to hurt master." Her arms form into rocket launcher.

"No." Naruto said. "She is not a big threat." He rubbed the Ikaro's head. "Just ignore her while…"

"Ok... Well we cleared that up, lets head for the school", He about to heading out suddenly the blonde get a strong headache. **"** _ **No you can't leave her. If Earth-52 people got her again. YOUR WORLD WILL DESTROY."**_ The blonde monster yelled.

Irene caught the blonde before he fall. "Thanks Irene-cha.." He pass out.

"Master.." Ikaro tried to remove Irene's arm from his master. But Irene counter her strength with her own to stop her.

"Stop of both of you." Lissana said. " Put him to bed I'll check him."

"Kiryuu..I don't mean rude but" Mira said. "Can't we take rest for a bit." The spider-girl looked at the blonde and then others tired faces. Kiryuu nodded as she told Lissana to creates shadows to take their place in school. She knew it's suspicious if others were absent in same day.

 **Inside of Naruto mind**

Naruto open his eyes and saw the time master."Pikachu.."

"Would you stop calling me that…" The time master giggled. "Well thank you for saving me."

"Thank you.. Naruto-kun for saving her." The time master said.

"No problem." He give them a thumb up.

"So let me go straight." Pikachu asked. "Are you taking a responsibility of Earth 52 and face again Dark Witch."

"Yes..I'm accepted it." The blonde said.

Pikachu narrowed her eye at him. "What do you want in return." The time master whisper in her ear. "Huh! You really want THAT things.." Pikachu laughed at blonde time rement. "Okay Boya...I approve it you can do whatever you want."

"What did say to her ?" Naruto asked.

"Lets that step a side." Pikachu said. "For now you're male time remanet of this Earth and Earth 52 to…"

"Wait who is this **Junko Enoshima. ?"** Naruto asked. " I felt the same dark aura that…"

"She is the one of dark mages." Pikachu asked. "She and her servant work under her is quite powerful. My fellow hosts died against her.." Naruto saw her sadden face. The blonde walked forward and pet her head.

"Don't worry We will save your world from those bastard." Naruto turned to her time master.

" _She is one of the dark mage huh. But how does she let us escape so easily."_ Naruto thought.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here today girl is Ikaro from Sora No Otoshimono (Heaven's Lost Property).**

 **One of the reviews, I got her suggestion..she is really cool and cool partner for Naruto group's (Only for Naruto.).**

 **And here a new world comes up Earth 52..and her time rament is Pikachu. I will give her a human form in future chapters. But today her life is danger from Junko Enoshima the dark mage from that world.**


End file.
